Solo Contigo
by MayiKlaine
Summary: Darren y Chris tienen el mismo sueño, ser cantantes. Para lograrlo deciden entrar a un reality show donde se conocerán y algo en ellos nacerá. No escuchando a su corazón, Darren le pedirá que solo sean amigos, a lo que Chris acepta muy a su pesar, pero pronto Darren se sentirá arrepentido, luego de darse cuenta del interés de Max hacia Chris.
1. El Destino

Hola, traigo un nuevo fic, esta vez CrissColfer :) pero publicaré uno Klaine a la par con este :D así que espero que los disfruten! Desde ya aviso que el Klaine sera Boypussy!Kurt :P

Que lo disfruten...

¡Ah! Se me olvidaba, ambos serán estilo guión, como siempre ahahah, solo que los primeros 3 capítulos serán narrados de esta forma. Ahora sí... ¡A leer! :D

* * *

**CAPITULO I: EL DESTINO**

El universo es tan inmenso que si recordáramos lo que pensaba Platón acerca de que al caer a la tierra nos habían partido justo a la mitad y que nuestra otra mitad había caído en cualquier parte del planeta; podríamos entender por qué a veces resulta tan difícil encontrar el amor, sin embargo, el universo siempre conspira para poder unirnos con nuestra otra mitad.

Una tarde cualquiera Chris se encontraba viendo la televisión después de un día de escuela y sin pensar que en aquellos momentos estaba a punto de ver algo que le haría encontrar dos de sus sueños más deseados en la vida: El amor y ser cantante. Estos sueños los había relegado un poco, el primero le resultaba imposible tener una relación con alguien, pero no perdía la esperanza; ya que estaba convencido que en su vida pronto aparecería la persona adecuada. Desde pequeño soñaba con su príncipe azul y se divertía imaginando cómo sería, la forma de su cara, su carácter y si de algo estaba seguro era que lo conocería cantando. Una de sus diversiones favoritas era cantar las canciones de la radio con un desodorante, un control remoto o lo que sea que hiciera la función de un micrófono. Sus padres al ver el incesante interés de su hijo de cantar y lo feliz que lo hacía, decidieron darle el apoyo que necesitara, aunque siempre creyeron que sería una especie de pasatiempo que tarde o temprano desaparecería. Ellos le tenían miedo al medio artístico, y aunque estaban conscientes de los valores que le habían inculcado, deseaban con todo el alma proteger a su hijo de cualquier mal.

Aún así, lo apoyaron para que participara en diversos concursos locales y en grupos; además de cantar en un restaurante de Clovis los fines de semana. A pesar de sus sueños de ser cantante y de buscar incansablemente oportunidades para entrar en la escena musical, Chris estaba conciente de lo difícil que era entrar en un mundo tan competitivo como el de la música; ingresó a la Facultad de Psicología para estudiar la carrera, sin saber que el destino le tenía preparado un rumbo muy diferente para su vida.

En otro punto muy remoto, la vida de Darren transcurría con un gran número de sucesos, tiempo atrás había dejado su casa y se había marchado a una ciudad desconocida para él, en donde para mantenerse consiguió un trabajo en una pizzería; en la cual trabajaba por las tardes y en las noches tocaba en un Bar. El trabajo en la pizzería parecía tan monótono cada día, pero al llegar la noche su vida daba un giro al hacer lo que más le gustaba en la vida, cantar. Su abuelo de muy pequeño le había enseñado a tocar la guitarra y a cantar, desde entonces la única cosa con la que soñaba era poder estar algún día arriba de un escenario. Su vida transcurría entre los dos trabajos y ensayando con su grupo, pero el amor tocó a su puerta y comenzó a salir con una chica, la cual le dio uno de los regalos más preciados un hijo. La relación con ella no próspero y un día sin mayor explicación desapareció, Darren se tuvo que hacer cargo de su hijo con la ayuda de los padres de su amigo del alma, Joey. Ellos se encargaban de cuidar al niño durante las noches que él tenía que tocar en el bar; a pesar de todo el trabajo que significaba criar a un hijo solo, él estaba agradecido con la vida por haberle dado un regalo tan precioso con el cual sentía que su vida estaba llena.

Sin embargo, las cosas cambiaron cuando un día apareció la madre de su hijo y se lo llevó sin mayor explicación, Darren no pudo hacer nada para recuperarlo y perdió la razón más importante que tenía para vivir; cayó en una terrible depresión, sin saber que su destino estaba muy próximo a cambiar.

Un día después de trabajar se quedó a dormir en el sótano del bar, que de un tiempo atrás se había convertido en su casa; no tenía mucho que se había acostado cuando entró Joey y le dijo: Están haciendo unas audiciones para un reality show.

Darren más dormido que nada le contestó: y a mí qué me interesa eso.

Joey: El reality es musical y están tratando de encontrar talento para lanzarlo posteriormente como nuevos cantantes.

Darren, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ante él se presentaba la oportunidad que tantas veces había soñado y sin pensarlo más acudió al lugar del casting con su amigo Joey, quien también cantaba con él. Después de un largo rato de estar haciendo fila, les tocó su turno, desgraciadamente Joey se encontraba muy enfermo de la garganta y no le permitieron audicionar. Aún así se quedó para apoyar a su amigo, Darren un poco nervioso interpretó Part of your world con su inseparable amiga la guitarra.

Por su parte Chris, vio el anuncio para el Casting, pero la audición era al día siguiente; sin pensarlo mucho se alistó para salir ese mismo día, viajaría toda la noche y llegaría en la madrugada con tiempo exacto para participar. En todo el transcurso del viaje, se pasó pensando en qué canción sería la adecuada para cantar, tenía muchas que le fascinaban y no podía tomar una decisión. Al llegar al lugar, ya había una gran cantidad de gente formada, pasadas tres horas comenzaron a entrar las personas por fichas para la audición. Estando ya arriba del escenario, le preguntaron qué canción interpretaría, dijo sin dudar Defying gravity.

Una vez terminadas las audiciones, tanto a Chris como a Darren, en polos distintos les dijeron que ellos se comunicarían en caso que resultarán seleccionados. Los meses pasaron sin tener ninguna noticia acerca de los resultados y lentamente fue desapareciendo la esperanza de poder ingresar al proyecto.

Un sábado común, Chris se alistó para irse a su trabajo en el restaurante sin sospechar que recibiría la noticia más importante de su vida. Al igual que Chris, Darren se encontraba totalmente ajeno a que pronto todo cambiaría, la noche anterior su amigo Joey le insistió a que se fuera a su casa y que se quedara ahí. Eran como las doce del día, y Darren seguía dormido, ya que el día anterior había trabajado hasta muy entrada la madrugada; de repente un ángel o algo parecido a ello irrumpió en el cuarto en que dormía, perplejo ante la situación escuchó decir: Estás en _'Protagonistas de la Música'_. Entre el impacto de ver entrar a un ángel y una cámara, no supo qué decir, pero de algo estaba seguro ese era uno de los días que cambiarían su vida para siempre.

Mientras tanto Chris se encontraba en el restaurante, cantando como siempre cuando de repente salió un señor de la nada y le dijo: Estás en _'Protagonistas de la Música'_. El sentimiento que lo embargó en ese momento era indescriptible y lo único que pudo atinar a hacer fue abrazar a su padre que se encontraba ahí.

La noticia no sólo resultó ser repentina para ambos, sino que dentro de dos días deberían estar en la Ciudad de Los Ángeles donde pasarían una semana recluidos en un hotel antes de que iniciara el programa.

El domingo ante una gran gala se comenzó la presentación del reality show Protagonistas de la Música, el cual daría la oportunidad a 14 muchachos de realizar su sueño: convertirse en cantantes. La noche transcurrió entre diferentes números, hasta que al fin llegó el momento de presentar a los afortunados que estarían con un equipo de profesionales que les ayudarían a prepararse en diferentes asignaturas. Uno a uno fueron apareciendo la información de los participantes y un video donde se mostraba la forma en que había cada uno recibido la noticia.

Al terminar el programa fueron conducidos, a lo que sería su casa por un periodo de tres meses, aunque este se convirtió en seis meses aproximadamente dado el éxito del programa.

Todos estaban sumamente nerviosos, pero contentos a la vez, aunque les aterraba la idea de estar alejados del mundo y de sus familias; además de todo el reto de aprender a cantar tenían que convivir con 13 personas extrañas con las que apenas habían cruzado palabra.


	2. Nace el Amor

**CAPITULO II: NACE EL AMOR**

El siguiente día comenzó con la bienvenida del Director, aunque sus palabras fueron principalmente para hacerles ver la gran oportunidad que tenían en sus manos y las grandes exigencias que tenían enfrente de ellos. El primer concierto lo darían la siguiente semana, para ello los conformaron en duetos y tríos, el trabajo era extenuante pero la relación que se comenzó a construir entre todos los integrantes de la casa, aligeraba en mucho la presión y la tensión. Aunque todos estaban luchando por un mismo sueño, el ser ganadores, el pasar tantas horas juntos los hizo crear amistadas que muchas crecieron en algo más.

El primer concierto se acercaba cada día más y entre las clases de teatro, canto y expresión corporal, los nervios crecían. Ambos interpretaron ese día sus canciones, recibiendo las críticas de los jueces, cada semana transcurrió con sobresaltos viviendo las expulsiones de sus compañeros. En el cuarto concierto, Chris fue asignado a trabajar con Darren, sin imaginarse el amor que estaba por nacer entre los dos. La semana comenzó a transcurrir con las clases de expresión corporal en la cual tuvieron que hacer varios ejercicios para poder interpretar de mejor forma su canción. Sin darse cuenta, transcurrieron cada día juntos, ensayando y tratando de hacer todo lo mejor posible; para ambos lo más importante era mostrar un excelente trabajo el día del concierto, pero entre los ensayos realizados y los acercamientos por diferente dinámicas, nació en ellos un sentimiento que sin saberlo les duraría toda la vida.

El día del concierto, al pasar al sillón para ser entrevistados por Sergio les mencionó que los había visto trabajando muy duro y juntos, que si no existía la posibilidad de que hubiera nacido el Amor; ambos contestaron que se habían sentido muy bien trabajando y que esperaban presentar un buen trabajo. Las notas comenzaron a fluir en el escenario y sin saberlo una magia los comenzó a inundar.

Dieron un dueto maravilloso, que fascinó a la gente. Una vez que terminaron de cantar recibieron los habituales comentarios de los críticos y se dirigieron a sus asientos; estando ahí sentados, el público les pidió que se besaran y sin esperarlo Darren le robó un beso a Chris, el cual se convertiría en el primero de muchos.

Después del concierto, Chris quedó sumamente desconcertado por lo sucedido y aunque estaba seguro que lo más importante en ese momento era el prepararse para dar lo mejor de sí en cada concierto; no pudo evitar que en su corazón naciera un sentimiento que ni él mismo podía explicar y contra el cual no podía luchar para detenerlo.

Poco a poco, entre la convivencia diaria, Darren sintió que en él también estaba creciendo algo con lo que no contaba. Él antes de entrar al reality, estaba saliendo con alguien más y no podía concebir la idea de que se estuviera enamorando… ¡de un hombre! En un arranque de tratar de hacer que esta situación no le provocara problemas tanto internos como en su desempeño, tomó una de las decisiones más difíciles de su vida. Una tarde, estando con Chris, le dijo: Creo que tenemos que hablar...

Chris: ¿Sobre qué?

Darren: Bueno, tú sabes que yo tengo una relación afuera, con la cual llevo algún tiempo

Chris: Si

Darren: Solo me gustaría que aclaremos lo del beso del concierto, no quiero que te hagas ideas, a mí me gustan las mujeres, yo quiero que seamos amigos únicamente.

Chris sintió, que en ese momento se le destrozaba el alma, él estaba consciente que posiblemente esa relación jamás se llevaría a cabo, pero no podía apartar de su corazón ni de su pensamiento cada minuto que pasaba con Darren. Cada palabra que él le decía le hacía sentir más amor por él, en aquel momento lo único que quería decirle era que él lo amaba, pero haciendo uso de sus fuerzas, se tragó su dolor y le dijo:

Chris: Si claro, lo mejor es que seamos solo amigos.

Varios días después se encontraba en sesión con la psicóloga, desesperado por que el falsete no le salía y no entendía qué era lo que le pasaba; ya que la canción que iba a interpretar era justamente la que había utilizado en su casting. En un grito de desesperación explotó diciendo que le dolía lo que estaba pasando con Darren y no podía ocultarlo, lloró por largo rato y cada día le resultaba más difícil estar ahí. Aunque estaba realizando su sueño, el ver al hombre que amaba a diario sin poder evitarlo, le resultaba una carga muy pesada de llevar, aunado a esto comenzó a sufrir de sus cuerdas y cada día era casi imposible para él cantar. Sin embargo, cada domingo sacaba fuerzas para salir a cantar y en el escenario se convertía en lo que siempre había soñado, en un artista.

A pesar de sus problemas de garganta y del amor mal correspondido, logró colocarse en un buen lugar dentro del gusto del público, el cual recibió un impacto terrible cuando en el concierto del 15 de septiembre al interpretar Bring him home, fue el expulsado de esa noche. Todos sus compañeros, se encontraban sumamente sorprendidos ante este hecho, y al que le dolía más era a Darren; de pronto se dio cuenta que ya no tendría al hombre que con su ternura, su sencillez y su sonrisa le había robado el corazón. El hombre que él mismo había decidido renunciar, por considerar que era lo mejor para ambos, pero en esos momentos se enfrentó con lo mucho que significaba para él; miles de pensamientos pasaron por su mente, no sabía qué hacer, un motor importante para él se iba y no podía hacer nada, se arrepentía de haber sido cobarde y no reconocer sus sentimientos hacia Chris, muchas cosas le pasaban por su cabeza mientras sus lágrimas rodaban, cuando Sergio dijo que era hora de que abandonara el reality y sin pensarlo Darren se acercó a Chris. No sabía exactamente cómo despedirse, no tenía palabras para describir lo que sentía y lo único que atinó a hacer fue darle un beso en la boca.

Esa noche, al entrar a la casa, la sintió más vacía que nunca, se dirigió a su cama donde se acostó y Heather se acercó a consolarlo. Ella sabía que aunque según él, le preocupaba que su novia fuera a terminar con él por el beso que le había dado a Chris; lo que en realidad le dolía, era que no lo tendría más junto a él.

* * *

El fic Klaine se llama **Mentiras a Bordo**, más tarde lo publicaré, porque lo estaba revisando y cometí algunos errores, como por ejemplo en vez de Kurt, en todas partes dice Chris jajaja siempre me pasa cuando escribo más de un fic a la vez ahahah así que terminaré de corregirlo y lo publico :)


	3. Una Nueva Oportunidad

**CAPITULO III: UNA NUEVA OPORTUNIDAD**

Después de tres semanas, los días transcurrieron, Darren extrañaba a Chris aunque trataba de disimularlo lo más que podía; pero una parte de él se había arrancado con la salida de él. Por su parte Chris se encontraba afuera triste, ya que se había terminado su sueño de cantar; sin embargo para ambos una noticia les devolvió la esperanza.

Dado al éxito del programa decidieron realizar un segundo concierto de ex participantes en el cual se escogerían a 4 personas para regresar a la casa, estos estarían en función de la votación del público. Aunque el estar afuera era difícil para Chris, le había servido para mejorarse de su garganta y el no tener que ver a Darren a diario le ayudaba a tratar de superar sus sentimientos por él. Los ensayos para el concierto iniciaron, todos tenían muchas esperanzas de reingresar de nuevo, pero solo había 4 lugares, los nervios eran muchos ya que se estaban jugando una nueva oportunidad.

El día del concierto los participantes, estaban dentro de la casa y observarían el desempeño de sus compañeros desde el televisor. Cada uno fue desfilando tratando de dar lo mejor de sí, para Chris el regresar significaba continuar con su sueño y aunque le dolía estar cerca del hombre que amaba; su turno llegó y la sorpresa fue muy grata para todos, su interpretación hizo que el público estallara en aplausos y al terminar la noche le mereció tener el boleto de regreso al reality. Uno a uno fueron pronunciado los nombres de los afortunados que entrarían de nuevo, al escuchar el suyo sintió una emoción enorme y al terminar de nombrar a los 4, los participantes salieron a recibir a sus compañeros para que entraran de nuevo a la casa.

Esa noche, fue de mucha felicidad, Chris contemplaba todo lo que había en la casa, todo le traía tantos recuerdos y le hacía tan feliz estar de nuevo dentro de ella. Sus compañeros los recibieron con mucha emoción, en especial a Darren que le había devuelto su motor para cantar y aunque no le podía demostrar su amor, se conformaba con tenerlo cerca.

Aunque estaban concientes de sus sentimientos, ambos se ocultaban detrás de la máscara de ser amigos para estar juntos, el reprimir sus sentimientos no era fácil porque estando juntos la química surgía sin poder reprimirla. Un día recibieron una canción la cual practicarían y grabarían, como un ejercicio. La canción les fue dada y cada uno por su lado la leyó, con cada línea que pasaban, cada palabra que leían les llegaba al corazón:

- ¿Por qué te tengo que olvidar?

- ¿Por qué te tengo que borrar?

- Si me rompiste los esquemas,

- Y me borraste las barreras

- Entre el odio y el amor

- Es la duda que me aparta de ti hoy

- ¿Por qué te vas?

- ¿No ves que no hay lugar en mí

- Para nadie más?

- ¿Por qué te vas?

- No ves, que no sé olvidar

- Corazón, Corazón

- Mi destino está marcado,

- Desde el día en que te vi

- Vuelve junto a mí

- ¿Por qué se tiene que acabar?

- ¿Por qué te tengo que dejar?

- Si a mí me falta darte tanto

- Y sin tu risa todo es llanto

- Que me arranques de tu piel

- Quítame la duda, vuelve y bésame.

Casi sin poder creerlo, se dieron cuenta que la canción describía muy bien los sentimientos que tenían ellos. Después de practicarla durante tiempo y de grabarla, en un concierto les dieron la noticia que estaba teniendo gran éxito. Ambos se sentían muy felices y lo que más les emocionaba es que juntos habían logrado crear algo así, cantaron la canción desde el fondo de su corazón. En cada concierto fueron dejando el alma y el seguir adentro, aprendiendo y juntos aunque sea como amigos les hacía ver la vida con un color diferente; para ellos todo era lo más hermoso que les había pasado, los conciertos transcurrieron y llegó la hora de la final. Los dos últimos conciertos serían decisivos. En el concierto Chris hizo una interpretación estremecedora, parecía que las palabras iban inyectadas de un gran dolor que venían desde el alma, logrando contagiar la emoción al público y a uno de sus compañeras, Riker que al oírlo cantar no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas.

Ambos compartían un sentimiento parecido, se habían enamorado uno de Curt y otro de Darren; y ninguno de los dos parecía interesado por los sentimientos que en el corazón de los chicos habían nacido. La crítica llena de elogios no se hizo esperar después de escuchar cantar a Chris, ese domingo culminó con el sorteo del orden en que se presentarían en el Estadio Nacional la siguiente semana para llevar a cabo la gran final de _Protagonistas de la Música_. En el transcurso de la semana, los nervios de la final y de estar en el recinto más importante musicalmente hablando, los hacia tener sentimientos encontrados. Chris y Darren se refugiaron en su amistad para brindar lo mejor de si mismos, la tabla de posiciones no los había favorecido y ambos se mostraban en las últimas posiciones.

Una noche en la que platicaban con sus demás compañeros acerca de las posiciones, ambos bromearon que entre los dos se estaban peleando el cuarto y quinto lugar. El concierto final llegó, la gran prueba la tenían ante ellos y se presentaron frente a un público enorme, que para su sorpresa los esperaba con gran entusiasmo. Chris comenzó a cantar su canción que le había dado varios dolores en la semana, ya que le habían asignado volver a cantar Defying gravity para que se sacara la espina, y no lograba entender cómo la cantaría, ya que la última vez que lo intentó no lo había logrado. Gracias al apoyo de sus maestros y compañeros, en el auditorio brindó una canción que hizo estremecer al público presente y al que lo observaba por su televisor.

Darren hizo lo propio con su interpretación, que le ganaron los aplausos del público presente, por el gran derroche de sentimiento que mostró al cantar su canción. El final de la noche se dio y aunque no figuraron entre los ganadores, en su corazón sabían que esto era el principio de un sueño que jamás acabaría. Esa misma anoche anunciaron la presentación de la segunda generación que ese mismo día entraría a la casa para continuar con el proyecto. Todos los integrantes de la primera generación estuvieron en ruedas de prensa y sesiones de fotografía, al igual que una cena. Durante la cual pudieron estar con sus familias que hace tiempo no veían y poder compartir la felicidad de haber vivido un sueño así.


	4. El Inicio De Un Sueño

**CAPITULO IV: EL INICIO DE UN SUEÑO**

Después de esa noche mágica que había vivido no se imaginaban que les deparaba el destino, al día siguiente dieron un concierto, el primero de muchos que algunos titularon el de la vida real. Ahora estaban lejos de las cámaras y no eran observados constantemente, Darren sentía la necesidad de hablar con Chris, pero entre tantos compromisos era imposible. Un día fueron invitados a un programa, donde uno de los invitados, Max Erich había declarado abiertamente que sentía algo por Chris que le gustaba y para desgracia de Darren, este se había ganado la confianza de los padres de Chris, lo cual lo dejaba en clara desventaja.

Durante la emisión tocaron el tema y en una forma de cotorreo, Chord dijo que si no sentía celos Darren ante esta situación y si dejaría que le robaran el amor de Chris; para hacer más real la situación escenificaron una especie de pelea donde Chris quedó en medio de los dos como tratando de detenerlos. El programa terminó y se dirigieron al hotel, pero antes de irse Darren había notado que Chris hablaba muy entusiasmado con Max; lo cual le causaba un extraño sentimiento.

Esa noche en el hotel, Darren no podía conciliar el sueño, de repente comenzó a imaginarse a Chris con Max lo cual le provocó un gran coraje, no entendía lo que le pasaba. Él tenía novia y creía estar enamorado de ella, para él lo que había sentido por Chris había sido producto del encierro y la soledad, nada más, no debía pasar de ahí. Sin saber por qué salió del cuarto, necesitaba caminar un poco, tomar aire y tratar de arreglar los pensamientos que se le agolpaban en su mente. Caminando sin rumbo leyó un letrero que indicaba donde estaba la alberca, al ser un hotel de ciudad esta se ubicaba en la azotea desde la cual se podía percibir la ciudad y sin saber por qué tomó el elevador. Al llegar al lugar vio que alguien estaba del otro lado de espaldas, el corazón le dio un salto al reconocer que era Chris, el viento le movía el cabello y al verlo así comprendió que no se podía seguir negando lo que sentía.

Se acercó sin hacer ruido y cuando estaba cerca, se sorprendió cantando,

Darren: Es por ti que veo ríos, donde solo hay asfalto, es por ti que hay océanos donde solo había charcos….

Chris sin comprender lo que sucedía, siguió cantando la canción, ambos sintieron que una magia les inundaba por dentro y al terminar de cantar notaron que de sus ojos habían salido algunas lágrimas. El viento sopló frío, en un impulso se abrazaron experimentaron un calor que les devolvió la vida; no se podían explicar lo que sucedía, su razón les decía que pararan lo que fuera que estuviera pasando, pero su corazón no les permitía tener la fuerza de terminar ese abrazo en el que se habían fundido sin palabras.

Chris sintió miedo y trató de separarse de Darren, al hacerlo encontró sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y con su mano le secó una lágrima que rodaba por su mejilla; lo que hizo que Darren sintiera el impulso incontrolable de besarlo y sin pensarlo lo hizo. Al principio sintió que Chris se resistía, pero poco a poco cedió para dar paso a algo que hacía mucho habían soñado. La alarma de un auto los hizo volver a la realidad y se separaron bruscamente, ambos no comprendían lo que les había pasado, menos Chris, él sabía perfectamente lo que sentía por Darren, sabía que lo amaba, pero estaba seguro que él no le correspondía. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Chris salió corriendo del lugar dirigiéndose a su cuarto, Darren se quedó solo contemplando la noche, volvió a su cuarto con más dudas de las que tenía antes.

Chris al entrar a su cuarto no logró evitar hacer ruido y despertar a Riker que compartía cuarto con él, éste se volteó y prendió la luz, mirando con asombro a Chris que se encontraba en un mar de lágrimas. Se paró rápidamente y lo abrazó:

Riker: ¿Qué tienes?

Chris: Nada.

Riker: Por nada no se llora como tú lo estás haciendo, te pasó algo, ¿por qué estabas afuera a estas horas?

Chris: No es tarde.

Riker: Es la una de la mañana.

Chris: No tengo nada, es mejor que durmamos mañana nos espera un día muy agitado recuerda que tenemos concierto y…. (La voz se le cortó sin poder aguantar más).

Chris se dejó caer en su cama y Riker le acercó un vaso de agua, en el fondo creía saber lo que le pasaba a su amigo, esas lágrimas no podían tener otro causante que Darren. Chris logró recuperarse y sabiendo que Riker no se dormiría sin escuchar el por qué de su estado; tragó saliva y comenzó hablar lentamente:

Chris: No podía dormir, así que me acordé que en la azotea estaba la alberca y desde ahí se veía la ciudad, necesitaba despejar mi mente.

Riker: ¿Y por eso vienes así?

Chris: Cuando estaba allí, empecé a ver cómo mi vida había cambiado y sin saber cómo me encontré pensando en Darren.

Riker: Pensé que habías dejado ese tema por la paz.

Chris: Tú me entiendes no es fácil sacarse a alguien del corazón, uno lo intenta pero el corazón es muy terco.

Riker: Lo sé.

Chris: El día de hoy mientras grabamos el programa, todo lo que pasó…

Riker: ¿Qué pasó?

Chris: Lo de la supuesta pelea entre Max y Darren, sé que tal vez aluciné, pero creí que era verdad y que realmente él sentía algo por mí.

Riker: Chris, era algo preparado.

Chris: Lo sé, pero mientras llegaban por nosotros para traernos al hotel, Max y yo charlamos un poco, y sentí que alguien me miraba; al ver quien era encontré a Darren.

Riker: Pero eso no dice nada.

Chris: Estoy de acuerdo, pero en el camino parecía molesto y bueno tontamente me hice ilusiones.

Riker: Ok, pero sé que hay algo más.

Chris: No.

Riker: Por favor, venías desconsolado, como si te hubiera pasado algo o te hubieras encontrado a alguien.

Chris: Soy tan transparente.

Riker lo miró sin responder, y Chris tomó aire y comenzó a relatarle lo que había pasado. Riker no podía evitar poner cara de asombro, ahora entendía por qué su amigo estaba así. Al terminar el relato Chris cerró los ojos y Riker no supo qué decir, después de un rato:

Chris: Es mejor que nos durmamos, ya es tarde.

Riker: Pero…

Chris: No, necesito digerir esto y la almohada es buena compañera…

Riker: No sé qué decir, pero tienes que hablar con él, tal vez te ame, algunos son tontos por naturaleza.

Chris no contestó y Riker entendió que lo mejor era apagar la luz, mañana sería otro día. Por su parte Darren regresó a su cuarto, Telly notó que llegaba y le preguntó,

Telly: ¿Dónde andas?

Darren: En el cielo.

Fue todo lo que contestó, y antes de que Telly pudiera preguntarle algo este añadió:

Darren: Y no quiero dejar de estar en él.

Telly comprendió que no sería momento para hablar, ya mañana averiguaría que era eso del cielo, aunque creía tener algunas sospechas. Ambos en sus habitaciones trataron de conciliar el sueño, ya que al siguiente día viajarían para dar un concierto.


	5. Si Hubiéramos Hablado

**CAPITULO V: SI HUBIÉRAMOS HABLADO**

La mañana llegó y el sonido de los teléfonos los despertó a todos, era momento de prepararse para ir al aeropuerto. Durante la noche Darren había decidido hablar con Chris para decirle que lo amaba, que no podía seguir ocultando lo que sentía por él, que ayer había sentido celos al verlo con Max y que no permitiría que nadie se lo arrebatara. Durante el viaje trató de hablar con él, pero le fue imposible, todos iban en grupo y no existía forma de estar un momento a solas. Al llegar les esperaban una gran cantidad de medios y fans, los cuales querían entrevistarlos.

El tiempo transcurrió y en Darren crecía una gran urgencia por hablar con Chris, sabía que lo debía hacer, que no podía dejarlo para después, aunque intentó no encontró momento para platicar. Antes de salir al concierto, logró ver que ahí estaba Max platicando con Chris, sintió las ganas de ir a golpearlo y sin pensarlo comenzó a caminar con una furia que se reflejaba en sus ojos, Curt se había percatado de lo que sucedía y lo logró detener junto con Chord,

Curt: No vaya a hacer una tontería.

Chord: Si, hay muchas cámaras y no estaría bien.

Darren: Yo…

Chord: Sé cómo se siente, yo tuve el mismo impulso cuando vi a Diego con alguien más, pero….

Darren: Ah no, ese no se va a interponer entre nosotros.

Curt: No que no lo quería

Darren: Una cosa es lo que uno dice y otra lo que realmente siente

Chord: Pero no es buen momento, vamos, ya nos toca salir

Chris pudo notar lo que sucedía, así que decidió apartarse de Max y se fue con sus compañeros. El concierto transcurrió con gran éxito, todos interpretaron sus temas y fueron bien recibidos por la gente. Al terminar el concierto, en el camerino Darren se acercó a él:

Darren: Tenemos que hablar… (Chris sintió que el corazón le latía fuertemente)

Chris: De…

Darren: Sí, de lo que pasó ayer.

Chris creía conocer el argumento que venía:

Chris: No hace falta que hablemos, supongo que me vas a decir que no sabes lo que pasó ayer y que solo somos amigos.

Darren: Yo…

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta, eran los padres de Chris que no pusieron buena cara al ver a Darren con su hijo.

Tim: Buenas noches, felicidades fue un gran concierto.

Darren: Gracias

Karyn: Hijo, Max nos invitó a cenar y nos pareció buena idea.

Chris asintió con la cabeza, Darren no supo qué hacer sentía mucho coraje que lo invadía, reaccionó cuando Chris le dijo:

Chris: Bueno nos vemos.

Darren: Pero todavía…

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más Chris añadió:

Chris: Si todavía no nos hemos felicitado y dado el abrazo de Navidad y Año Nuevo; mejor te lo doy porque a lo mejor ya no te veo.

Se acercó y lo abrazó, Darren le susurró en el oído:

Darren: Tenemos una conversación pendiente…

Y antes de que pudiera decirle que lo amaba, su padre dijo:

Tim: Bueno ya vámonos, hasta luego Darren que la pases bien.

Darren: Gracias igualmente.

Chris salió con sus padres y acto seguido entró Riker:

Riker: Uyy, que cara.

Darren: Ese Max.

Riker: Max, ¿qué te hizo?, yo lo acabo de ver salir con Chris y sus papás.

Darren: Eso me hizo.

Riker: No te entiendo.

Darren: Pues que se lo llevó, no pude hablar con él y ahora no sabe que…

Riker: Que lo amas.

Darren: Riker, no sé cómo, pero realmente lo amo.

Riker: Si, lo sé, pero creo que necesitas arreglar algunos asuntos antes de decírselo, ¿no crees?

Darren: ¿Asuntos?

Riker: Tu novia, ¿te suena familiar?

Darren entonces comprendió que efectivamente tendría que terminar con esa relación, sabía que de otra manera Chris no lo aceptaría. Al siguiente día cada uno tomó su rumbo y antes de partir cada quien a su casa, Darren encontró un momento de acercase a Chris y le dijo:

Darren: Al regresar quiero hablar contigo, es importante necesito aclararte lo de aquella noche y otras cosas.

Chris no le contestó nada, solo le sonrió y se despidió con un beso en la mejilla; cada uno pasaría las fiestas con su familia y se volverían a ver hasta el 6 de enero para estar en un evento donde cantarían. En Año Nuevo, Chris recibió una llamada que lo hizo sentirse muy confundido. Después de las once, sonó su teléfono y casi instintivamente se acercó a contestar, como si supiera que esa llamada era para él:

Chris: Bueno

- Hola.

Chris: Ya… ¿cómo estás? (No quiso pronunciar su nombre porque estaba cerca Max y lo podía escuchar)

Darren: Bien ¿y tú?

Darren: Bien gracias, solo te llamaba para felicitarte y para decirte que tenemos una conversación pendiente

Y en un arranque le dijo:

Darren: Te amo.

Chris: Yo… (se escuchaba muy nervioso)

Darren: Sé que no es la mejor forma de decírtelo, pero…

Chris: Estás…

Darren: ¿Tomado?, no, te lo juro.

Chris: No sabes que…

En eso ambos escucharon que anunciaban el conteo de las doce campanadas.

Darren: Te amo, solo eso quería decirte. (colgó)

Chris sintió que un enorme dolor apretaba su corazón, no entendía lo que estaba pasando, por qué ahora, acaso era un juego o solo lo hacía porque sabía que andaba con Max. Darren desde que llegó a S.F., no había escuchado los programas y no se había enterado de los rumores de que Chris andaba con Max; su tiempo lo había dedicado a estar con su hijo y su familia, porque a partir de Enero no tendría mucha oportunidad de verlos. Le habían ofrecido una película y además estaría la gira de la primera generación, así que tendría mucho trabajo.

Los días pasaron rápidamente y llegó el día del encuentro, no había podido ver a Chris, desde que arribó, iniciaron las grabaciones de lo que sería su debut actoral. El 6 de Enero llegó, Darren tendría un poco de tiempo para hablar con Chris, él estaría ahí todo el tiempo que durara el evento. En cuanto llegó comenzó a saludar a todos tratando de encontrarlo por todos lados, preguntó a uno de los técnicos que se cruzó por ahí y este le contestó que había creído haberlo visto en aquel extremo, y antes de que pudiera terminarle de decir más le hablaron. Darren se dirigió al lugar que le había señalado y no podía creer lo que sus ojos vieron, Chris estaba efectivamente ahí, pero no solo, estaba Max con él y al percatarse este de su presencia besó a Chris en la boca y dijo:

Max: Hola Darren, ¿ya sabes la noticia?

Darren: ¿Noticia?

Max: Si, que Chris y yo andamos, te lo gané (Este lo dijo en tono de broma, él estaba seguro que Darren no sentía nada por Chris)

En eso momento sonó su celular,

Max: Bueno, quién, espere, Chris, no escucho bien, voy a ir para afuera a ver si entra bien la señal.

Chris: Si claro.

Max: Ahí te lo encargo Darren, cuídalo mientras regreso.

Chris no entendía la mirada de desconcierto de Darren, se quedaron viéndose hasta que este rompió el silencio:

Darren: ¿Andas con él?

Chris: Si…

Darren: Pero, ¿tú y yo?

Chris: Tú y yo, ¿qué?

Darren: Te dije que teníamos que hablar…

Chris: Y yo te dije que ya sabía lo que tenías que decirme.

Darren: Es obvio que no.

Chris: No te entiendo.

Darren: Lo que yo te iba a decir es que te amo, que lo descubrí ese día con la supuesta pelea con Max, cuando te vi hablando con él y que lo de ese día era lo más maravilloso que me había pasado….

Chris no podía creer lo que escuchaba, sintió el impulso de decirle que él también lo amaba, pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar alguna palabra, Max regresó y le dijo que eran sus papás que después del evento los verían. Max se percató que algo pasaba:

Max: ¿Todo bien?

Chris: Si todo bien

Darren: Claro excelente (Dijo en tono de sarcástico). Felicidades por el noviazgo, ahora si me disculpan tengo que prepararme para cantar.

Chris sintió ganas de salir corriendo tras de él, pero antes de que sus piernas le respondieran Max le dijo:

Max: Bueno quién sabe que bicho le pico verdad.

Chris: Si, aja.

Darren terminó su actuación y estaba que echaba chispas, sus amigos vieron lo que pasaba, todos temían la reacción de este; sobre todo Chord, Riker y Curt, que sabían perfectamente lo que planeaba decirle a Chris. A todos les sorprendió la noticia del supuesto noviazgo entre Chris y Max, sobre todo a Riker que cuando cuestionó a Chris,

Chris: Es que en vacaciones estuvo allá conmigo y mi familia,

Riker: Y….

Chris: Bueno, nos hicimos novios.

Riker: Chris, tú no lo quieres…

Chris: Yo claro que…

Riker: Por favor, hace menos de un mes estabas desconcertado por lo que había pasado con Darren, y tenías la ilusión de que algo pasaría entre ustedes.

Chris: Sí pero acepté que no pasaría nada..

Riker: Él quería hablar contigo.

Chris: Sí, pero sé que él me diría que fue un error y que solo podíamos ser amigos, esa historia ya me la sé.

Riker: No, él te iba a decir que te amaba.

Chris: ¿Qué?, estás jugando.

Riker: No, yo hablé con él en el concierto, en el cual por cierto casi se le va a golpes a Max cuando los vio juntos.

Chris: No fue mi imaginación.

Riker: ¿Imaginación?

Chris: Vi cuando Chord y Curt estaban como deteniéndolo, mientras que él no nos quitaba la vista de encima, pero yo creí que…

Chris había descubierto que se dejó llevar por sus emociones y en un arranque de coraje, decidió andar con Max para olvidar a Darren.

Chris: Creo que cometí un error, pero ahora no me puedo retractar…

Riker: Tú no amas a Max y ahora sabes que Darren te ama, de hecho terminó con su novia en vacaciones para poder estar contigo.

Chris: Soy un tonto, pero…

Riker: ¿Pero qué?, no te vas a quedar con Max ¿o sí?

Chris: Sí (Contestó con un gran dolor)

Riker: No lo amas.

Chris: Él si me ama y no es justo que le pague así, además Darren no sé si me quiere realmente.

Riker: Te ama, yo lo vi.

Darren salió del lugar sin hablar con nadie, sentía un gran enojo consigo mismo, por no haberle dicho lo que sentía a tiempo, ahora era demasiado tarde, Chris estaba con otro y lo había olvidado. Chris por su parte durante toda la tarde no podía sacarse las palabras de Darren y de Riker, sus padres lo sintieron raro, pero él dijo que se sentía mal que probablemente era el viaje y que si lo disculpaban prefería irse al hotel para descansar.

Chris estando en su cuarto, se le agolparon todo los recuerdos, no sabía qué hacer tenía ganas de salir corriendo a buscar a Darren, aunque ni siquiera imaginaba donde se encontraba. Estaba feliz de saber que su amor era correspondido y en su mente se empezó a imaginar momentos junto a Darren, pero el timbre del teléfono lo sacó de sus pensamientos:

Chris: Bueno

Max: Soy yo mi amor, me quedé preocupado, ¿estás bien?, ya dejé a tus papás en casa de tus tíos, tal vez…

Chris: Gracias, si me disculpas, me siento un poco mal y me gustaría descansar.

Max: Ok, bueno entonces nos vemos mañana

Chris: Adiós.

En esos momentos llegaba Riker:

Riker: Así que aquí estás

Chris: Si

Riker: Hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo

Chris: ¿Conmigo?

Riker: Sip

Chris sintió que el corazón le saltaba, Darren habló con Riker y éste le aconsejó que hablara con Chris, que tenían que platicar y le dijo que se fueran al hotel para esperar que llegara.

Chris: Darren yo.

Riker: Bueno, mejor los dejó para que puedan hablar.

Darren: Gracias Riker

Los dos se quedaron viendo fijamente y en un impulso Chris se paró de la cama, se acercó y lo abrazó.

Darren: ¿Por qué?

Chris: Yo creí que te quedarías con tu novia.

Darren: ¿Después de lo que pasó entre nosotros?

Chris: Ya una vez había pasado esa magia, y tú me pediste que fuéramos amigos.

Darren: Yo te quería decir que te amo, no lo pude decir antes porque no se me hacía justo, tenía que terminar con…

Chris: Tu novia, (rió en un tono irónico y añadió) antes tú no me pudiste corresponder porque tenías novia y no era correcto, ahora yo…

Darren: ¿Tú?

Chris: Yo tengo novio, no te voy a decir que lo amo, pero se ha sabido ganar mi cariño y mi confianza, eso es algo importante para mí.

Darren: No te entiendo, ¿qué me quieres decir?

Chris: Darren, tengo novio y no lo voy a dejar, no es justo él ha estado a mi lado

Darren: ¿Lo amas?

Chris no pudo responder a esta pregunta, su corazón le decía a gritos que dejara todo y que estuviera con el hombre que amaba, pero su razón le dictaba todo lo contrario.

Chris: Esto no es justo, no puedes aparecerte y creer que voy a estar esperándote, yo…

Darren en un arranque de furia y dolor:

Darren: Entiendo, bueno que así sea, ojalá seas feliz con él, yo…

Chris: Darren, no sé.

Sin poder evitarlo se besaron, pero en ese momento tocaron a la puerta:

Chris: ¿Quién es?

- Max, me quedé preocupado por ti, así que decidí venir a verte.

Chris: Este, en un momento salgo.

Max: Ok.

Chris: Darren, yo…

Darren: Te entiendo, parece que ahora me toca tragarme a mí el amor

Chris: Si hubiera sabido que…

Darren: Te amaba, pero ahora es tarde ¿no es así?

Chris: Tengo que salir…

Darren: Yo salgo cuando se hayan ido…

Chris: Gracias…

Chris salió saludó a Max y le sugirió que bajaran al Lobby, en el camino se encontraron a Riker y Chris le dijo:

Chris: Te hablaron, te dejé el recado en el cuarto.

Riker entendió la indirecta, y se dirigió inmediatamente al cuarto, en el que encontró a Darren sentado en la cama derrotado, llorando amargamente, se acercó y lo trató de consolar diciéndole:

Riker: Dale tiempo, verás que pronto estarán juntos, esa relación no va a durar, Chris te ama.

Darren: Lo sé, eso es lo que me da más rabia, si se lo hubiera dicho antes esto no habría pasado.

Riker: Cálmate.

Darren: No voy a soportarlo, sabiendo que Chris me ama y está con otro.

Riker: No te queda más que esperarlo, ahora te toca a ti.

Darren asintió con dolor.

* * *

_**Candy Criss: Síii, Telly es Wes en Glee ;)**_


	6. Encuentros y Desencuentros

**CAPITULO VI: ENCUENTROS Y DESENCUENTROS**

Después de esa conversación cada quien siguió su camino, a pesar de que tenían conciertos los fines de semana en los cuales compartían escenario; ambos como si hubieran tenido un silencioso acuerdo decidieron permanecer lo más alejado posible, para evitarse problemas. Cada quien comenzaba a ver sus sueños realidad, al tener en sus manos sus cd's como solistas convirtiéndose en los primeros en lanzarlos; lo cual les llenaba de mucho orgullo y responsabilidad. Una noticia los puso de nuevo en mayor contacto del que hubieran deseado tener, al terminar la segunda generación en donde estuvieron presentes en el estadio nacional, les anunciaron que se haría otro concurso, esta vez no estarían encerrados solo prepararían sus canciones para presentarse los domingos y la gente elegiría un ganador de ambas generaciones.

La noticia los llenó de gran alegría, aunque entorpecía un poco los planes que ambos tenían para promover su disco; sobretodo para Darren representaba más trabajo aunado a las grabaciones de la película y la promoción del disco. Sin embargo, a pesar de la enorme carga de trabajo, la posibilidad de estar cerca de sus compañeros y más aún de estar cerca uno del otro les daba sentimientos encontrados; por una parte lo deseaban, pero ambos sabían que no podía pasar nada entre ellos.

Al iniciar el programa, poco después se comenzó a correr el rumor de que Darren andaba con una de las chicas encargadas de vestuario, en diversas entrevistas él negaba la relación; por una parte sabía que no tendría nada de malo salir con alguien más, pero tenía la esperanza de que pronto Chris decidiera terminar con su absurda relación y aceptarlo, por tal motivo quería evitarse cualquier malentendido. Aunque intentó a toda costa seguir siendo relacionado con esta chica, por temor a que Chris pensara cosas que no eran, su intento fue fallido. En pocas semanas los rumores corrieron y como él se lo había imaginado no tendrían un buen recibimiento por parte de Chris.

Había pasado tiempo desde que habían tenido esa conversación en el hotel y aún así Chris se seguía preguntando, sino había cometido un gran error al no haber terminado con su relación y haber aceptado al hombre del cual estaba enamorado. Después de un largo día, llegó a su casa sin más intención que descansar y tratar de apartar esas ideas que en últimos días lo habían estado asaltando, sobretodo seguir manteniendo el recuerdo de Darren lejos de él. Al llegar a su casa sus padres estaban viendo un programa, le llamó la atención y se quedó viendo unos minutos, en ese instante pasaron una nota donde entrevistaban a Bianca, la chica con que supuestamente andaba Darren, en la nota la chica decía que si estaban saliendo, pero no era algo serio, se estaban conociendo. Sin poder evitarlo, sintió unas terribles ganas de llorar, su madre notó el impacto que había tenido la noticia en su hijo y le dijo:

Karyn: ¿Todo bien, Chris?

Chris: Este, sí, me voy a mi cuarto, estoy un poco cansado

Karyn: ¿Seguro?

Chris: Si

Karyn: Bueno, te llamo cuando esté lista la cena

Chris: Si, gracias

En cuanto entró a su cuarto, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y comenzó a llorar, sin poder evitarlo:

Chris: ¿Por qué me afecta tanto?, no que ya no lo quiero, pero si lo amo

Justo en ese momento sonó su celular, tuvo la intención de no contestar, pero algo le dijo que lo hiciera:

Chris: Bueno

- Hola Chris

Chris: ¿Qué pasó Riker?

Riker: Pues estamos todos en el departamento de Diego, y te hablábamos para ver si no querías venir

Chris: La verdad, no me siento de humor para salir estoy un poco cansado

Chris no notó que su madre había entrado a la habitación:

Karyn: Vamos hijo, te hará bien salir y estar un tiempo con tus amigos

Chris: Pero…

Riker: Si vamos, hazle caso a tu mamá, por tu voz, necesitas hablar con alguien urgentemente.

Chris: Si, pero no tengo como irme

Karyn: No te preocupes hijo, yo convenzo a tu papá que te lleve

Chris: Gracias

Chris se arregló un poco, no quería verse como se sentía, fatal. Después de hora y media llegó al departamento, ahí pasaría la noche, y al siguiente día se irían a la televisora al ensayo.

Chris: Hola

Riker: Que cara, ¿te pasó algo?

Chris: No tengo ganas de hablar de eso

Diego: Vamos Chris, ¿no nos tienes confianza?

Chris: No es eso Diego, es solo que preferiría no tocar el tema

Eddy: ¿Es Darren?

Chris: ¿Acaso es tan obvio, Eddy?

Riker: Pues, pensamos que a estas alturas ya habrías visto la nota de que supuestamente estaba saliendo con alguien más

Chris: ¿También vieron la nota?

Todos: No

Chris: ¿Entonces?

Riker: Bueno no te vayas a enojar

Chris: Enojar ¿por qué?

Riker: Bueno, dado que yo ayudé en la mayor parte a armar esto, será mejor que yo te explique

Chris: No te entiendo Riker, ¿a armar qué?

Riker: Darren, me habló y me dijo sobre los rumores, que si había salido algunas veces con esta chica, pero solo como amigos

Chris: Si cómo no. (dejó sus cosas y se sentó)

Riker: Tenía razón.

Chris: ¿Razón?

Riker: Suponía que en cuanto escucharas la noticia no te caería nada en gracia, por ello me pidió que le hiciera un favor.

Chris: ¿Un favor?

Riker: Él estaba seguro que si te hablaba y te pedía que se vieran para aclarar esto, tú te negarías

Chris: No tiene por qué aclararme nada.

Riker: Él piensa que sí, sabes lo que siente él por ti y que si están separados es porque tú lo decidiste así.

Chris: ¡Riker!

Riker: Oye no mates al emisario.

Chris: Ahh, será mejor que me vaya

Riker: No espera, mira él me pidió que te convenciera para que vinieras, a mí se me ocurrió hacer toda esta farsa para evitarte problemas con tus papás y con pues tu novio

Chris: Yo no tengo nada que hablar con él, tú lo has dicho, yo tengo novio y….

Riker: Y…. vamos ni siquiera eres capaz de decirme que lo amas.

Diego: Vamos Chris, mira te creamos una buena coartada y no tendrás problemas.

Chris: Diego, no es cuestión de tener problemas, sólo que no quiero…

Eddy: Confrontarlo, no puedes huir de lo que sientes.

Chris: Tal vez tengas razón Eddy, pero…

En ese momento sonó el timbre,

Riker: Ese debe ser Darren, voy a abrir

Chris: No Riker, mejor dile que se vaya no quiero verlo, por favor.

Riker pareció que no escuchó las palabras de su amigo, él estaba convencido que era necesario que los dos hablaran. Al ver que Riker se dirigía a abrir la puerta Chris tomó sus cosas para irse, y en ese momento escuchó:

Darren: Lo lograron, ¿está aquí?

Riker: Si está aquí, pero no quiere verte.

Darren: Por favor déjame entrar Riker.

Riker: Darren, tal vez nos equivocamos y esto no sea tan buena idea.

Chris dejó sus cosas y solo tomó su chaqueta, al ver esto, ninguno dijo nada, sintieron que lo mejor era dejar que fuera lo que fuera que lo había impulsado continuara sin interrupción. Chris se acercó a donde estaba Riker de espaldas con la puerta entre abierta hablando con Darren:

Chris: Está bien Riker

Riker: ¿Seguro?

Chris: Si, no hay que desperdiciar tanto trabajo.

Riker abrió lentamente la puerta, y Darren al verlo tuvo ganas de correr y abrazarlo, los dos se miraron como si no se hubieran visto en años, sin decir una sola palabra Chris comenzó a caminar y detrás de él, Darren. Al llegar a la salida del edificio,

Chris: ¿A dónde vamos?

Darren: Ya lo verás, es un lugar lejos de la civilización y cámaras.

Chris asintió con una sonrisa, la cual le iluminó el alma a Darren, este se subió a su moto y le dio un casco. Cuando ya estaban los dos arriba le dijo:

Darren: Abrázame fuerte, no te vayas a caer.

Chris le pasó sus brazos por su cintura, y se recargó en su espalda, los dos sintieron como un calor los recorrió por todo el cuerpo y comenzaron a andar. En el camino sentían como el viento les pegaba en la cara, parecía que el mundo se esfumaba a su alrededor, solo estaban ellos dos sin nadie que los separaba unidos más que nunca. Después de un rato, Darren se estacionó, ambos bajaron de la moto:

Chris: ¿Dónde estamos?

Darren: Es un restaurante de un amigo

Chris: Va a ver gente Darren

Darren: No, no te preocupes es lunes y está cerrado, me dio las llaves y me dijo que iba a dejar las luces prendidas para que no estuviera oscuro cuando llegáramos.

Chris: Bueno.

Entraron al lugar, Chris se sentía un poco nervioso, se preguntaba qué estaba haciendo ahí y cómo se había dejado convencer.

Chris: Esto es un error, mejor nos vamos

Darren: Chris, realmente necesito hablar contigo, todo este tiempo he esperado pacientemente a que recapacitaras y no te he molestado, pero no puedo seguir así

Chris: Darren (no podía evitar sentirse nervioso al estar con él en un lugar alejado de todo)

El dueño del lugar era conocido de Curt y este le había sugerido que era un sitio adecuado para que hablaran sin interrupciones, los lunes cerraban por lo cual no tendrían problemas. El restaurante estaba ambientado en forma de cabaña y se encontraba en la carretera, en el lugar todas las mesas estaban vacías y sin mantelería, a acepción de una cerca de la chimenea. En la mesa había dos lugares puestos, unas rosas rojas de adorno y velas.

Darren: Ven, vamos, seguro que tienes hambre

Chris: Si, pero

Darren: No te preocupes, si no mal recuerdo me iban a dejar algo en la cocina para que solo lo calentáramos, ven está por acá

Entraron a la cocina, y cuando abrió el refrigerador encontró dos platos con una nota:

- _Espero que todo salga bien, suerte, ponlo 15 minutos cada plato en el micro y listo, good luck._

Chris: Al menos no voy a morir de hambre, ¿cómo es que pudieron preparar todo tan rápido?

Darren: Es que

Chris: Riker me dijo que le habías hablado en la tarde o algo así

Darren: Tenía días viendo esto, necesitaba hablar contigo, no podía soportar más, que cuando llegaras a los ensayos me vieras como cualquier otra persona y me evitaras cada vez que me acercaba a ti.

Chris: Yo no…

Darren: Está bien, te entiendo, pero cuando hablé con Curt y Chord me ayudaron a idear este plan, pero ellos no te podían sacar de tu casa sin que sospecharan tú y tus papás, así que acudimos a Riker y él a los demás

Chris: Genial, o sea que todo el mundo conspiró en mi contra

Darren: No te enojes, tenía ganas de verte, sin la cosa esa rondándote todo el tiempo

Chris: Darren

Darren: Lo siento, tu novio.

Chris: Está bien, ni siquiera sé cómo me dejé convencer, era obvio que había gato encerrado, pero estaba tan mal cuando me habló Riker

Darren: ¿Te hizo algo ese estúpido?

Chris: No, (se volteó haciendo como que buscaba vasos)

Darren: ¿Por qué me evades?

Chris: Yo, no para nada, solo que en algo tenemos que tomar, ¿no?

Darren: La mesa ya está puesta

Chris: Ahh, cierto perdón.

Antes de que pudiera Darren seguir con el interrogatorio sonó el timbre del microondas

Darren: Excelente, vamos a comer.

Ambos se dirigieron a la mesa y se sentaron, comenzaron a comer dándose miradas ocasionales, aunque Chris trataba de esquivar a toda costa la mirada de Darren sentía que sus ojos eran un espejo que lo delatarían acerca de los celos que había sentido cuando escuchó la noticia de que salía él con alguien. Al terminar de comer, Darren se levantó y se aproximó a donde estaba una chimenea, Chris no se movió, Darren sacó de un costado de la chimenea una guitarra y comenzó a cantar:

_Te negaré tres veces antes de que llegue el alba,_

_Me fundiré en la noche donde me aguarda la nada_

_Me perderé en la angustia de buscarme y no encontrarme_

_Te encontraré en la luz que se me esconde tras el alma_

_Desandaré caminos sin salidas como muros_

_Recorreré los cuerpos desolados sin futuro_

_Destruiré los mitos que he formado uno a uno_

_Y pensaré en tu amor este amor nuestro vivo y puro_

_Te veo sonreír sin lamentarte de una herida_

_Cuando me vi partir pensé que no tendrías vida_

_Que gloria te tocó que ángel de amor te ha renacido_

_Que milagro se dio cuando el amor volvió a tu nido_

_Que puedo hacer, quiero saber, que me atormenta en mi interior_

_Si es el dolor, que empieza a ser, miedo a perder lo que ese amor_

_Te veo sonreír sin lamentarte de una herida_

_Cuando me vi partir pensé que no tendrías vida_

_Que gloria te tocó que ángel de amor te ha renacido_

_Que milagro se dio cuando el amor volvió a tu nido_

_Que puedo hacer, quiero saber, que me atormenta en mi interior_

_Si es el dolor que empieza a ser miedo a perder lo que ese amor_

_Será que eres el amor de mi vida._

Los dos no se dejaron de mirar un solo minuto, cuando terminó, Chris corrió hacia él y lo abrazó, escondió su rostro en el pecho de Darren, para evitar que viera que estaba llorando, él lentamente subió la mano y le tocó el rostro secando una lágrima que corría por su mejilla. Al sentir su contacto, Chris se separó de él de inmediato.

Chris: Esto no está bien, no es justo

Darren: Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar seguir lejos de ti, te amo, no te quiero tener más lejos.

Chris: Es una locura

Darren en un impulso lo abrazó y lo besó, al principio Chris se resistía, pero su razón se venció dando paso a lo que gritaba su corazón. No podía evitarlo, él había soñado últimamente estar así con Darren, aunque no fuera posible y aunque él se convencía cada día de que no era correcto, al ver que sus fantasías se volvían realidad; pero entonces recordó lo que había visto, lo aventó y le dio una cachetada,

Darren: Chris

Chris: ¿A qué estás jugando?

Darren: ¿Jugando?

Chris: Si, ¿para qué todo este teatro?

Darren: No es ningún teatro

Chris: Tú estás saliendo con alguien más, yo también, no debería estar aquí, (se dio media vuelta dispuesto a salir de ahí a como diera lugar)

Darren: Es mentira (lo detuvo sosteniéndolo del brazo)

Chris: Suéltame, me haces daño

Darren: Lo siento, escúchame por favor

Chris: No me tienes que dar explicaciones, sólo que no entiendo para qué preparar todo esto…

Darren: Yo he salido con ella, no te lo voy a negar, pero sólo como amigos, ella sabe perfectamente que estoy enamorado de ti.

Chris: Y tú crees que yo te voy a creer ese cuento, yo escuché como ella decía que si estaban saliendo y... (sentía una rabia inmensa al recordar las palabras que había oído)

Darren: Créeme por favor

Chris: Yo

Darren se acercó lentamente hacia Chris, lo abrazó, él dejó que los brazos del hombre que amaba lo cobijarán, en el fondo lo había deseado desde hace tanto tiempo, sentirse así con él de nuevo, como aquel día en la azotea del hotel, por instantes creyó que sólo era un sueño igual a los que tenía todas las noches.

Chris: Es un sueño

Darren: No, estamos tú y yo aquí, y no tienes idea cuanto añoré que esto pasara

Chris: Yo también, no puedo evitarlo siempre estoy pensando en ti, aunque he hecho mi mayor esfuerzo por enamorarme de Max, al corazón no se puede convencer, pero

Darren: Pero, ¿qué?, ¿hasta cuándo piensas seguir con esa farsa?, nos estamos haciendo tanto daño.

Chris: Yo, me siento confundido

Darren: ¿Confundido?

Chris: Necesito tiempo, mejor me llevas a casa de Riker, esto no está…

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Darren lo volvió a abrazar y a besar, ambos se acercaron a la chimenea, se sentaron y se abrazaron, así permanecieron por largo rato mirando el fuego, sintiendo el calor y la paz que les daba estar juntos. Darren, lo soltó y Chris se volteó a verlo,

Darren: Tienes razón, esto es una locura

Chris: Esta noche creo que mi razón se quedó en otra parte, quiero estar contigo, no me importa el mañana solo quiero este momento.

Darren sonrió, el estar con Chris era algo que había anhelado, la velada pasó lentamente parecía que el tiempo y el universo conspiraban a su favor, permanecieron cerca de la chimenea, hasta que los venció el sueño. El sol comenzó a iluminar el lugar; ambos se levantaron y salieron sin decir una palabra, se pararon y miraron en el horizonte la salida del sol, Darren se volteó hacia Chris y le dijo:

Darren: Sé que me amas y te voy a esperar el tiempo que sea necesario. Yo también te amo.

En el camino de regreso, no podían creer el maravilloso momento que habían vivido, al llegar se bajaron y sin palabras se dieron un beso rápido. Chris salió corriendo escaleras arriba, Darren arrancó la moto, convencido que tenía que lograr estar con él, no tenía duda, lo amaba y Chris sentía lo mismo.

Chris tocó la puerta y de inmediato le abrieron, todos vieron su cara de felicidad, y no se atrevieron a preguntar qué había pasado ya tendrían tiempo de hablar. Todos comenzaron a arreglarse para ir al ensayo. Al llegar al lugar Chris irradiaba una luz, que hacía mucho tiempo que no proyectaba, todos se percataron de ello, pero nadie se atrevió a preguntar, todos intuían la razón de esta nueva felicidad que parecía haber embargado a su compañero. El ensayo comenzó, Darren llegó al poco rato de haber iniciado, ambos intercambiaron miradas que dijeron más que cualquier palabra que hubieran expresado; el ensayo comenzó, para ese domingo a los que tenían disco se les permitiría interpretar su sencillo que estaban promocionando.

Uno a uno fueron pasando a hacer su interpretación, cuando llegó el turno de Chris cantó con el alma, lo mismo le sucedió a Darren. En un receso la maestra Gaby se acercó a donde estaban Darren y Chris, diciéndoles:

Gaby: Sea lo que sea, que los hizo cantar como lo hicieron, no lo dejen ir (Se dio la vuelta y les cerró un ojo).

Chris fue al baño, necesitaba un poco de espacio para tratar de digerir todo lo que había pasado, estando ahí se miró al espejo:

Chris:No lo puedo seguir negando, tal vez Max no se lo merezca, pero tampoco está bien que Darren y yo estemos sufriendo.

Después de un tiempo cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente, en ese momento sonó su celular:

Chris: Hola

Max: Hola mi amor

Chris: Max

Max: Si, ¿cómo estás?

Chris: Bien gracias

Max: Te escucho raro, ¿pasa algo?

Chris: No nada

Max: Ahh, pasé por tu casa, pero tú papá me dijo que habías pasado la noche en casa de Riker.

Chris: Así es, necesito hablar contigo

Max: Claro mi amor, ¿te parece si paso por ti y te invito a comer?

Chris: Si, está bien

Max: Bueno hasta el rato, te amo

Chris: Adiós

Max notó raro a Chris, pero supuso que era por la presión que tenían con el programa y la promoción de su disco, Chris se dispuso a salir del baño, pero en eso apareció Riker:

Riker: ¿Todo bien?

Chris: Si, mejor que nunca

Riker: ¿Seguro?

Chris: Si, tenías razón, no me puedo seguir haciendo tonto con la relación con Max

Riker: Eso significa que

Chris: Que voy a terminar con él

Riker: ¿En serio?

Chris: Si, acabo de quedar de verlo para comer y voy a terminar con él

Riker: Pobre, pero me da justo que al fin vayan a poder estar juntos tú y Darren.

Chris: Si

Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Chris como hacía mucho tiempo no la tenía.

Ambos salieron del baño, cuando iban rumbo al escenario alcanzaron a ver a Bianca abrazando a Darren, Chris se detuvo como si lo hubieran congelado, y Riker le dijo:

Riker: No te hagas malas ideas

Chris: Ideas…

Y justo en ese momento, Bianca besó a Darren.

Riker: Chris

Chris: Creo que esas no son ideas, soy un tonto, me dejé llevar nuevamente hasta iba a terminar con Max, lo bueno es que vi esto antes de hacerlo.

Riker: Debe haber una explicación

Chris: ¿Cómo explicas ese beso?

Riker: Bueno yo

Chris: Nada

Salió corriendo rumbo al escenario y al pasar cerca de donde estaba la pareja tropezó con ellos.

Chris: Lo siento

Darren no supo qué hacer, estaba seguro que Chris por su actitud había visto el beso, Riker pasó junto a ellos y le dijo:

Riker: ¿Para eso me pediste que te ayudara?

Antes de que pudiera decir algo continuó su camino, durante el resto del tiempo antes de la comida no se pudo aproximar a Chris, al terminar el ensayo fue tras él, pero justo cuando lo iba a alcanzar:

Darren: Chris

Chris: Mi amor, (Volteó a ver a Darren y después se dirigió donde estaba Max, abrazándolo y besándolo con gran efusividad), ya estoy listo ¿nos vamos?

Darren: Chris

Max: Hola Darren

Darren: Hola Max

Chris: Bueno Darren nos vemos el domingo, sé que ya no vendrás a los demás ensayos por las grabaciones de la película.

Darren: Este

Chris: Adiós

Darren regresó a recoger sus cosas, y se encontró con Riker:

Darren: Riker ¿podemos hablar?

Riker: Mira Darren, yo creo que mejor aquí lo dejamos, tanto que hicimos y ¿no que lo querías?

Darren: Fue un mal entendido, te juro que no hay nada entre Bianca y yo.

Riker: Pues eso es asunto tuyo, ¿sabes que es lo más triste?

Darren: ¿Qué?

Riker: Antes de verte, Chris ya había tomado la decisión de terminar con él.

Darren: Sí, claro

Riker: Chris iba a terminar con él, pero ahora dudo mucho que lo haga.

Riker salió de ahí, dejando a Darren con sus pensamientos, esa semana transcurrió lentamente, trató de comunicarse con Chris, pero cada vez que le marcaba, él le colgaba el teléfono. El domingo durante el concierto no tuvieron oportunidad de cruzar palabra, El turno de Chris llegó para interpretar su sencillo, "Llorar", las notas comenzaron a tocar y acostado comenzó a cantar:

_Me perdí buscando ese lugar_

_Todo por tratar de demostrar_

_Olvidé que sin tu amor_

_No valgo nada_

_Y tomé una vuelta equivocada_

_Me quedé sin movimiento_

_Sin saber por dónde regresar_

_Lleno de remordimiento_

_Dejándote detrás, fingir ser alguien más_

_Y llorar, y llorar, (y llorar)_

_No sirve de nada ahora que te perdí_

_Te quiero recuperar_

_Ven sálvame, despiérteme, rescátame_

_Del sufrimiento, ohh noo..._

_(Del sufrimiento)_

_Tengo la esperanza que el dolor_

_Cambie y se transforme en tu perdón_

_Navegar en un mar sin fantasmas_

_Y la luz de tu amor sea mi mapa_

_Juro que es verdad no miento_

_Que mi voluntad es cambiar_

_Pero solo yo no puedo_

_No sé cómo lograr_

_Mi alma reparar_

_Y llorar, y llorar, (y llorar)_

_No sirve de nada ahora que te perdí_

_Te quiero recuperar_

_Ven sálvame, despiérteme, rescátame_

_Del sufrimiento_

_(Del sufrimiento)_

_(Del sufrimiento)_

_(Del sufrimiento)_

_Y llorar, y llorar..._

_No sirve de nada ahora que te perdí_

_Te quiero recuperar_

_Ven sálvame, despiértame, rescátame_

_Del sufrimiento ohhhhh_

_(Del sufrimiento)_

_Y llorar... y llorar..._

Al terminar la canción recibió las críticas que fueron buenas, posteriormente tocó el turno a Darren quien fue designado para cerrar el concierto con Alucinado.

_Ha empezado todo,_

_era tu capricho_

_yo no me fiaba_

_era solo sexo_

_Mas qué es el sexo una actitud_

_como el arte en general_

_así lo he comprendido,_

_estoy aquí._

_escúchame si trato de insistir_

_aguanta soportándome,_

_mas te amo, te amo, te amo._

_Soy pesado, te he sentido y más te amo_

_perdona si te amo y si nos encontramos_

_hace un mes o poco más._

_perdona si no te hablo bajo, si no lo grito, muero_

_te he dicho ya que te amoooooo..._

_Perdona si me rio por mi desasosiego_

_te miro fijo y tiemblo._

_sólo con tenerte al lado y sentirme entre tus brazos_

_si estoy aquí si te hablo emocionado... sí..._

_si estoy alucinado... si estoy alucinado..._

_Yo, como estás, pregunta estúpida._

_a mí el amarte, me vuelve predecible._

_hablo poco, es extraño, voy muy lento_

_es el viento es el tiempo es el fuego,_

_perdona si te amo y si nos encontramos_

_hace mes o poco másssssssss..._

_Perdona si no hablo bajo, si no lo grito, muero_

_te he dicho ya que te amo, perdona si me rio_

_por mi desasosiego, te miro fijo y tiemblo,_

_sólo con tenerte al lado, sentirme entre tus brazos_

_si estoy aquí te hablo emocionado._

_Siiiiiiii... si estoy alucinado... je!, si estoy alucinado..._

_Yo te amo!_

Su interpretación fue magistral, hizo vibrar a todas las personas que estaban en el foro y a quienes lo veían desde su televisor, cada palabra que cantaba iba inyectada de un gran sentimiento y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Chris desde su asiento, vio la interpretación que le llegó al alma, nunca lo había visto cantar con esa fuerza.

En cuanto terminó el programa, se dirigieron rumbo a lo que era la casa para recoger sus cosas que habían dejado ahí y después salir a dar entrevistas. Todo pasó tan rápido que no tuvieron oportunidad de hablar, cada quien se tuvo que retirar y solo lograron cruzar algunas miradas. Durante todo el camino a su casa, Chris se mostró ausente, sus padres y su novio le preguntaron si sucedía algo, a lo que él no contestó. Llegando se disculpó y se dirigió a su cuarto, necesitaba estar solo, su cabeza estaba llena de dudas y preguntas, lo único que tenía en mente eran los ojos de Darren llenos de lágrimas, los mismos que había visto noches anteriores. Intentó conciliar el sueño, pero no podía sacarse de su mente a Darren, tal vez su decisión había sido un error, sin pensarlo dejándose guiar por su instinto tomó el teléfono y le marcó a su casa. Ya era casi de madrugada, del otro lado del teléfono se escuchó una voz adormilada,

- Bueno

Chris se quedó un momento sin contestar, no tenía idea de por qué le había marcado

Chris: Bueno

Darren, encendió la luz y vio en el identificador el número de teléfono.

Darren: ¿Chris eres tú?

No hubo respuesta del otro lado del teléfono,

Darren: Sé que eres tú, contéstame por favor.

Chris: Si, Darren no sé por qué te hablé solo quería escucharte y decirte que

Hubo un silencio,

Chris: Te amo.

Después de eso colgó, Darren iba a marcar, pero no creyó que fuera una buena idea, eran las 2 de la mañana y lo más seguro era que su celular lo tuviera apagado; trató de conciliar el sueño, pero no pudo, sólo tenía en mente las palabras que acababa de escuchar que le iluminaron el alma. Cada día fue más difícil verlo, después de esa llamada no pudieron hablar, Max se había percatado del extraño comportamiento que tenía Chris y no lo dejaba ni un minuto solo, ni en la gira o el programa. Así fueron transcurriendo las semanas, sin que pudieran hablar, no al menos lo que Darren hubiera deseado; la recta final del concurso se acercaba esa semana se presentaría su segundo sencillo en el programa, para ello sus compañeros Naya, Heather, Riker y Chris lo acompañarían en los coros, Darren entraría al escenario en una moto y al final tomaría a Riker como raptándoselo y lo subiría en la moto.

Esa semana fue un poco dura para Chris, Max tenía sus celos a todo lo que daba y en una de las coreografías para acompañar a Riker en su número estaría sentado en las piernas de Darren todo el tiempo y al final lo cargaría. El día del concierto llegó, esa noche las cosas no salieron muy bien para Chris, en una de las coreografías se había tropezado lastimándose el tobillo, pero algo más sucedería esa noche. Darren pasó al escenario a interpretar Déjame, todo el número transcurrió como lo habían ensayado, Chris estaba un poco nervioso, sentía un extraño presentimiento, al ver entrar a Darren en la moto vino a su mente ese momento que habían vivido. Al llegar a la parte final de la canción, Darren se acercó para tomar a Riker, pero en su lugar tomó de la mano a Chris, el cual lo siguió y se montó en la moto. Desafortunadamente, al subirse como se encontraba tan desconcertado se lastimó la piel con el escape, al salir del escenario Darren se percató de lo sucedido y quiso ayudarlo, pero tenía que subir a recibir las críticas. Al término de estas se dirigió tras bambalinas para ver cómo estaba Chris, cuando llegó lo vio sentado con la pierna vendada.

Darren: ¿Estás bien?

Chris: Si

Darren: Yo lo siento, no lo debí hacer, sólo que no lo pude evitar

Chris: Está bien, no pasó nada

Darren: Yo

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más entró Max

Max: Toma aquí está el agua que me pediste, Darren

Estaba a punto de reclamarle cuando,

Chris: Ya me siento mejor, vamos Darren volvamos al escenario

Max: Pero Chris

Chris: Estoy bien Max.

Max se quedó ahí con un gran coraje, los celos lo comenzaban a carcomer, porque sabía que Chris seguía enamorado de Darren, y después de lo sucedido ahora no tenía duda que Darren también sentía algo por Chris. Tres días después del concierto, Darren le marcó:

Darren: Hola

Chris: Hola

Darren: Sólo te hablaba para saber ¿cómo estabas?, no hemos coincidido en los ensayos y aunque tus amigos me han dicho que estás bien, no les creí.

Chris: Estoy bien, gracias

Chris no pudo evitar sentir una enorme alegría de oír su voz, se olvidó que se encontraba con Max

Darren: Te amo

Chris: Y yo a ti

Darren: Adiós.

Chris: Adiós.

Después de cortar, se percató que Max no le había hecho mucha gracia la llamada, él sospechaba quién había sido, pero quiso confirmar,

Max: ¿Quién era?

Chris: Darren

Max: ¿Para qué te habla ese estúpido?

Chris: Oye, no lo insultes estaba preocupado por mi

Max: Preocupado, ¿a quién quieres engañar?

Chris: No te entiendo.

Max: Mira, no estoy dispuesto a que me veas la cara

Chris: Max

Max: Sabía lo que sentías por él, pero ahora eres mi novio, así que será mejor que él no se interponga.

Chris: Estás mal

Max: Ya me oíste

Lo tomó fuerte por el brazo

Chris: Suéltame

Salió corriendo del auto y subió a su departamento

La relación cada día fue empeorando, los celos estaban matando a Max y Chris no podía ocultar más su amor por Darren. Al llegar a la recta final fueron asignados a cantar en duetos, para ello fueron rotando, todo el mundo esperaba ver el dueto de Chris y Darren, por fin una semana al entregarles las canciones fueron informados que cantarían juntos de nuevo, Para amarnos más. Los ensayos pasaron poco a poco, cuando empezaban a cantar se olvidaban del mundo, en un ensayo estando solos, se besaron,

Darren: Chris, lo siento, no puedo evitar estar cerca de ti y no besarte

Chris: Esto está mal, no me puedes besar, recuerda que tengo novio y

Darren: ¿Y qué?

Chris: Las cosas no están bien

Darren: En serio…

Chris: ¡Darren!

Darren: No me pidas que te diga que me preocupa, para mí lo mejor sería que terminaras con él para estar juntos.

El domingo llegó, en primera fila se encontraba Max, al cual no le hacía mucha gracia ver a Chris junto a Darren, ambos se subieron a una plataforma que se elevaría en cuanto estuvieran cantando. La magia no se dejó esperar y hechizaron el escenario, dejando sin poder evitarlo salir el amor que ambos sentían; al finalizar la canción Darren trató de besarlo y Chris estuvo a punto de aceptar el beso, pero recordó que ahí estaba su novio.

Después de la escena, al día siguiente Max estaba que echaba humo, no podía soportar que Darren estuviera cerca de Chris y no lo podía evitar, en los ensayos él estaba allí y por su trabajo para Max se le hizo imposible asistir a los últimos eventos. Así que no tenía otra opción que confiar en Chris, pero su actitud era cada vez más fría con él, lo cual indicaba que las cosas no estaban bien.

Chris sin proponérselo, empezó a dejar de evitar a Darren, volvieron a tener esa conexión de amigos y cómplices que tenían en el reality, sus actuaciones comenzaron a mejorar muchísimo, en el concierto previo a la final no inició con buenas noticias para Chris, estaba en último lugar en el tabla de posiciones y hacia algunas semanas que su garganta había comenzado a sufrir estragos. En una gran demostración de su potencial interpretó Being Alive, que le hizo merecer terminar en primer lugar esa noche.

La gran final había llegado, los nervios estaban a flor de piel, antes de entrar a escena Chris tenía la garganta totalmente cerrada y estaba inconsolable. Darren se acercó a él en la primera oportunidad que tuvo,

Darren: Animo, tú puedes, ya lo verás lo harás excelente

Le dio un gran abrazo sin importarle que su novio estuviera ahí, Chris recibió el abrazo y le agradeció con la mirada. Durante todo el concierto Chris tuvo problemas con su voz, pero logró salir adelante con sus interpretaciones, la más emotiva fue cuando con el piano le tocó cantar, y se alcanzó a oír como Darren le dijo:

Darren: Vamos Chris tú puedes.

En un merecido desenlace, Chris se hizo merecedor del segundo lugar y Darren del primero, ambos coronaron lo que en el reality no pudieron hacer. Esa noche festejaron, sin imaginarse que pronto tendrían ante ellos la posibilidad de estar juntos.


	7. El Rompimiento

**CAPITULO VII: EL ROMPIMIENTO**

La situación en la relación entre Chris y Max empeoró, a pesar de que ya no se veían frecuentemente Darren y él, dado que estaba en la recta final de las grabaciones y en un inicio no participó en lo que llamaron Homenaje a diferentes artistas. Chris también se alejó del programa debido a que sus alergias le impedían estar bien con su garganta, por tal motivo en el mes de agosto estuvo retirado para poder tomar un tratamiento con el cual mejoraría su salud.

Durante ese tiempo, aunque no se veían y Chris tenía prohibido salir, la única forma de comunicación que les quedó fueron las llamadas. El día en que le aplicaron su tratamiento, recibió algunas llamadas de sus amigos para saber cómo había salido todo, pero la que más le hizo feliz fue una que recibió entrada la noche:

- Bueno

Chris: Hola

- ¿Cómo estás?

Chris: Bien gracias

Chris se encontraba un poco sorprendido, después del concierto, no habían tenido mucha comunicación, Darren tenía bastante trabajo y ambos se encontraban realizando sus proyectos por separado,

Darren: Supe lo de tu tratamiento y no pude evitar llamarte, estaba un poco preocupado y quería escuchar tu voz.

Chris no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa

Chris: Me acabas de alegrar el día, que no fue muy grato.

Darren: ¿Te dolió mucho?

Chris: Si algo, no es exactamente estar en un lecho de rosas, que te pongan tantas inyecciones, pero ni hablar con tal de estar bien.

Darren: Ya verás que mejorarás mucho y podrás volver a cantar como siempre lo has hecho.

Chris: Gracias

Darren: Te dejo para que descanses

Chris: Gracias de nuevo por acordarte y no olvidarte de mí

Darren: Sabes que no podría aunque quisiera, Te amo

Esas palabras le habían devuelto esa sensación de sentirse vivo que hacía mucho que no tenía, a raíz del tratamiento tuvo que permanecer encerrado varias semanas para cuidarse. Esta situación le permitió, revalorar todo lo que venía pasando de un tiempo para acá. La relación que llevaba era una farsa, al menos para él, no podía estar con alguien a quien no amaba, pero no contaba con la suficiente resolución para terminarlo.

Durante este tiempo Max se mantuvo alejado, cada vez eran más esporádicas sus llamadas y visitas, lo cual le extrañó a Chris, en su mente comenzó a pensar que algo estaba pasando, pero no se imaginaba qué era. Al contrario, Darren no dejaba de hablarle para saber cómo seguía y darle ánimos, aunque no lo podía visitar para evitar problemas, logró mandarle algunas cartas con Riker, el cual se volvió paloma mensajera entre los dos. La distancia con Max, y la cercanía con Darren, hizo ver a Chris que independientemente de estar con Darren o no, requería estar solo y liberarse de la carga que se había convertido la relación con Max.

El día en que lo dieron de alta, Chris pidió a su papá si podría llevarlo al hotel donde aún estaban algunos de sus compañeros viviendo, para ver a Riker, tenía unas ganas enormes de hablar con alguien; aunque nunca pensó lo que se iba a encontrar ahí.

Al entrar al hotel preguntó en recepción por Riker, la recepcionista le informó que había salido temprano, pero dejó dicho que regresaría aproximadamente como a las 5:00. Eran como 4:30, Chris salió le explicó a su papá que se quedaría a esperar a Riker y este lo dejó ahí.

Chris se quedó sentado en el Lobby, estaba de espaldas viendo la pecera que se encontraba ahí, cuando escuchó una voz muy familiar, caminó lentamente para ponerse atrás de la pecera y poder constatar si era quien pensaba. Lo que vieron sus ojos le causó un doble sentimiento, por un lado se sentía traicionado y por otro aliviado.

En el Lobby se encontraba Max abrazando a Miranda Cosgrove, una chica de una serie infantil, pero eso no era prueba del engaño que creía le estaban haciendo. Continúo mirando, sin que se percataran de su presencia, cuando se iban a despedir observaron para ambos lados y se besaron. Al ver esto se puso feliz Chris, era el momento preciso para dejar esa relación, caminó hacia donde estaban ellos aún besándose:

Chris: Hola

Los dos voltearon y lo vieron

Max: Chris, no es…

Chris: Mira, vamos a ser prácticos, no quiero explicaciones, mejor aquí terminamos.

Max: Pero…

Chris: En serio, y si alguien pregunta simplemente terminamos, no me gustaría hacer un lío con esto, ¿de acuerdo?

Antes de que pudieran decir algo, comenzó a caminar y cuando iba saliendo se encontró a Riker:

Riker: Chris, ¿qué haces aquí?

Chris: Terminando con mi novio

Riker: ¿Cómo?

Chris: Vamos a algún lugar y te platico

Riker: Ok

Se dirigieron a un café cerca del hotel para poder platicar, ya sentados:

Riker: Bueno ahora si me explicas qué onda

Chris: Pues no vas a creer lo que te voy a contar

Riker: No te entiendo

Chris: Supongo que no te habías dado cuenta

Riker: ¿Cuenta de qué?

Chris: Hoy que llegué al hotel pregunté por ti, me dijeron que llegarías pronto, decidí esperarte, mientras estaba ahí me llamó la atención la pecera y me aproximé para ver los peces

Riker: ¿Y?

Chris: Calma, viene lo mejor de la historia

Riker: ¿En serio?

Chris: Sip

Riker: ¿Qué pasó?

Chris: No te imaginas quien llegó ahí ¿No?

Riker: No me digas que Darren llegó con alguien, no, no tendrías esa cara de felicidad

Chris: Llegó Max con Miranda y se besaron

Riker: ¿Se besaron?

Chris: Si, parece que hace tiempo me pone el cuerno

Al terminar de esto se rió

Riker: Veo que te hace gracia

Chris: No ves, yo preocupado por no herirlo y él no era sincero conmigo, quién sabe cuánto tiempo lleva con ella.

Riker: No sé cómo se pudieron esconder tan bien.

Chris: No importa, me siento libre.

Así siguieron platicando de varias cosas, hasta llegar a un tema que aún no había previsto Chris:

Riker: ¿Cómo se lo vas a explicar a tus papás?

Chris: No tengo idea, lo más fácil sería decirles lo que pasó, pero no es buena idea, lo mejor es decirles que no estaba funcionando y ambos decidimos terminar.

Riker: Suena bien

Chris: Espero me crean y no hagan muchas preguntas.

Riker: Y, sé que es rápido para preguntarte esto, pero ¿qué pasará contigo y Darren?

Chris: Ni siquiera me había puesto a pensar en eso.

Riker: Ya no hay impedimentos entre ustedes.

Chris: De mi parte

Riker: ¿Cómo?

Chris: Bueno pues de mi parte, pero él

Riker: ¿Él qué?

Chris: No has visto, está saliendo con Mía y con una de sus compañeras de la película

Riker: Son solo chismes, te ha hablado y todas las notas, no sé su contenido, pero me imagino que no ha dejado de hablarte de amor

Chris: Si, así es, no sé, solo dejaré que fluyan las cosas y a ver qué pasa.

Chris regresó a su casa y como tenía tiempo de no salir, se dirigió a su recámara para descansar, estando ahí sonó el teléfono,

Chris: Max, ¿para qué me hablas?

Max: Mira tenemos que hablar, no te quiero perder, fue un error

Chris: Tal vez, pero también sería un error seguir juntos

Max: ¿Cómo?

Chris: Si, yo había tratado de terminar contigo porque la relación ya no estaba funcionando pero no quería herirte.

Max: ¿Lo sigues queriendo?

Chris: Si.

Max: Entonces tienes razón, ¿qué diremos cuando nos pregunten?

Chris: Lo mejor es decir que fue una decisión mutua.

Max: Ok, estoy de acuerdo, adiós

Chris: Adiós.

A penas colgó, decidió tomar un baño, en él comenzó a poner en orden sus pensamientos, ahora ya no tenía ninguna atadura para estar con Darren, pero por otro lado tal vez él ya andaría con alguien más. Al salir vio dos llamadas perdidas en su celular, cuando checó el número vio que era el de Darren, tuvo la intención de marcarle, pero se detuvo, justo en ese momento sonó de nuevo el teléfono:

Chris: Bueno

Darren: Hola

Chris: Esto me suena a gato encerrado

Darren: ¿Gato encerrado?

Chris: Hablaste con Riker

Darren: Soy tan obvio

Chris: Pues la verdad si, ¿él te dijo lo que pasó?

Darren: Si, ¿y ahora?

Chris: ¿Ahora qué?

Darren: Pues… no sé…

* * *

Matti: Son 13 capítulos ;)


	8. Un Nuevo Comienzo

**CAPITULO VIII: UN NUEVO COMIENZO**

Los dos colgaron, no tenían más impedimentos para estar juntos, lo cual los dejaba en completa libertad para iniciar una relación; sin embargo, después de tanto tiempo de sentirse separados por algo, el hecho de que todos los obstáculos desaparecieran les dejó una pregunta en el aire. Ambos comenzaban sus carreras y tendrían mucho trabajo, ¿en verdad sería buena idea iniciar una relación?, se dejaron de hablar por unos días.

Para el nuevo programa que se había lanzado de Homenajes, cada semana se realizaban sorteos para escoger quien cantaría, Chris salió sorteado para interpretar el siguiente domingo.

Después de un tiempo de haber roto comunicación, aunque sin proponérselo ya que Darren andaba de gira y terminó de grabar su película, el destino los volvió a reunir. El mismo domingo que Chris cantaría, Darren estaría de invitado para promocionar su disco e interpretar algunas canciones. Chris se sentía algo nervioso, por el hecho de tener que verlo, no existía un impedimento para estar juntos, sin embargo ambos tenían mucho miedo de tomar alguna decisión, se querían, se extrañaban, pero no se querían lastimar.

Durante ese domingo, cuando cantó Chris, se aproximó a donde estaba Darren sentado después de su entrevista, y le cantó.

Después regresó al centro de la pista, era algo que no tenía planeado hacer, pero cuando lo vio ahí, le nació hacerlo, se sentía libre y lo demostraba en la forma que actuaba.

En cuanto finalizó el programa, cada quien se disponía a dirigirse a su casa, pero hacía tiempo no estaban varios reunidos y decidieron ir a cenar, Chris logró obtener permiso de sus padres; los cuales no estaban muy convencidos ya que iba Darren y no tenían duda de lo que Chris sentía por él.

Estuvieron cenando muy a gusto, platicando todo lo que les había pasado recientemente y las experiencias de Chord y Curt ahora como actores; Chris había acordado con sus papás que Curt y Chord lo llevarían a casa, este par se habían logrado ganar la confianza de sus padres en los últimos meses.

En cuanto iban saliendo del restaurante todos se empezaron a despedir, Darren y Chris se habían mantenido toda la noche distantes, intentando cada quien arreglar sus ideas.

Chord: ¿Listo Chris?

Chris: Si, claro Chord

Chord: Bueno, hay que esperar que Curt vaya por el auto

Chris: Ok.

Estaban los dos afuera esperando a Curt, Darren aún estaba en el interior del restaurante hablando con Riker, justo en el momento en que llegó Curt con el auto y Chris se disponía a subirse en él, salió corriendo:

Darren: ¡Esperen!

Chord: ¿Qué pasa?

Preguntó Chord que le abría la puerta a Chris,

Darren: Yo, necesito hablar con Chris.

Chord: Pues si, pero quedamos de llevarlo a su casa.

Chris permanecía dentro del automóvil sin decir nada, Darren se acercó y se agachó para hablar con él:

Darren: Creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente.

Chris: Este sí, pero me tengo que ir, ya es tarde y mañana tengo compromisos.

Darren se quedó mirándolo sin decir nada, como rogándole que aceptara.

Chris: Háblame mañana en la tarde y quedamos.

Darren: Si.

Se inclinó hacia él y le dio un beso en la mejilla,

Darren: Tranquilo, que es mercancía delicada

Al siguiente día Chris fue a algunos programas a hacer promoción de su disco, toda la mañana se notó bastante distraído, la noticia de su rompimiento con Max se corrió como pólvora y todo aquel que lo entrevistaba le preguntaba si existiría la posibilidad de que entre él y Darren naciera algo; sobre todo que en una entrevista al preguntarle a Darren sobre esta misma situación, él respondió que solo era cuestión que Chris se decidiera.

Las especulaciones no se dejaron venir, y al igual que los periodistas Chris se preguntaba qué les deparaba el destino. Hasta el mismo Max dejó entre ver que la relación no funcionó porque Chris seguía enamorado de Darren.

En la tarde al llegar a su casa después de tomar un baño, se sentó en su cama y comenzó a sacar varias cartas, recuerdos y muchas cosas que trató de dejarlas en el olvido.

Después de un rato de estar viendo todo, sonó su celular:

Chris: Bueno (se aclaró un poco la garganta ya que había estado llorando)

Darren: ¿Estás bien?

Chris: Si, Darren

Darren: Te escucho extraño

Chris: No es nada, ¿qué pasó?

Darren: Quedamos en que te hablaría para vernos, ya lo olvidaste

Chris: Discúlpame, he tenido un día un poco difícil, con tantas preguntas que si tú y yo.

Darren: ¿Te molesta?

Chris: No, pero

Darren: Pero qué

Chris: Tengo miedo, ya me ilusioné una vez y no quiero salir herido de nuevo.

Darren: Para eso quiero que hablemos, ¿cuándo nos podemos ver?

Chris: Yo

Chris recordó que pasado mañana se vería con Riker y Diego, para ir al cine,

Chris: Mira pasado mañana quedé de verme con Riker y Diego

Darren: ¿Y?

Chris: Oye, si ya los usamos una vez de tapadera, no creo que se nieguen a… (no pudo evitar reírse)

Darren: Ok.

Chris: Te veo en el cine

Darren: Si.

Chris: Adiós.

Con la emoción de que la iba a ver, se le olvidó preguntarle en qué cine y a qué hora, Chris tampoco reaccionó ante ese detalle. En ese momento tocaron a la puerta de Darren:

Curt: ¿Qué onda?

Chris: Esto si que es un milagro, los dos grandes actores se dejan ver, es broma, pasen y ese milagro que se dejan ver.

Chord: Pues verás, platicando con Diego supimos que se iban a ver para ir al cine y les pedimos que nos invitaran, para que así tú pudieras hablar con Chris.

Darren: No hay necesidad de eso

Curt: No me digas que ya se te pasó el amor

Darren: Claro que no, Curt, lo que pasa es que hablé con Chris y me propuso vernos en el cine, ¡el cine!

Chord: Si, en el cine.

Darren: No, es que con la emoción se me olvidó preguntarle en cuál y a qué hora.

Curt: No hay problema, nosotros tenemos la información restante, así que tranquilo.

Darren: Genial.

Darren acordó con sus amigos, no marcarle a Chris para pedirle la información restante, para que lo sorprendiera. Esa noche Chris logró conciliar el sueño de forma tan rápida y tranquilo, al día siguiente su mamá le preguntó si seguía en pie el plan de ir al cine con sus amigos, él afirmó y se acordó que nunca mencionó donde se verían ni a qué hora. En la noche localizó a sus amigos, pensó que probablemente ellos le habían completado la información, pero no, olvidando mencionarle que irían Curt y Chord.

Chris llegó al cine y ahí encontró a los cuatro comprando las entradas para el cine, saludó a todos,

Chris: No sabía que venían ustedes dos, ahora bien estaré haciendo mal tercio, y que mala onda no me esperaron para comprar los boletos, será mejor que me apure no vaya a ser que se acaben.

Riker: No creo que sea necesario

Chris: ¿Me compraron el mío?

Diego: No

Chris: ¿Entonces?

En eso sintió que unas manos le taparon los ojos, sin dudar de quien se trataba, conocía muy bien esas manos y lo que le producían,

Chris: Darren

Él lentamente le retiró las manos y al abrir los ojos, Chris encontró enfrente de él un ramo de rosas rojas, giró lentamente y le dio un beso en la mejilla,

Chris: Gracias

Darren: De nada

Darren no pudo evitar abrazarlo, los otros miraban la escena emocionados,

Riker: Oigan, nosotros nos vamos porque ya va a empezar la función.

Chris: Si, que malos no me dijeron que él si sabía dónde íbamos a estar.

Chord: No, ellos no tenían idea de esto, nosotros fuimos los culpables

Darren: Así es Chris, en cuanto te colgué llegaron este par y me propusieron esto para verte, yo les aclaré que ya teníamos pactado esto y fue cuando me di cuenta que con la emoción no te pregunté dónde nos veríamos, ni a qué hora.

Chris: Bueno, fue una buena sorpresa

Riker: Si, lo hubieras visto andaba todo tristón

Chris: ¡Riker!

Darren: ¿En serio?

Lo abrazó y Chris solo sonrió, se despidieron, Darren y Chris se dirigieron a la salida del cine, cuando fueron vistos por un periodista de un programa,

Chris: ¿A dónde vamos?

Darren: Ya no tenemos que escondernos

Chris: No

Darren: Aunque tus papás

Chris: No lo pensé, les hubiera dicho…

Darren: No te preocupes, tengo todo fríamente calculado

Chris: Ahh, sí.

Darren: Desde luego.

Se fueron al estacionamiento y cuando se subieron al auto al encenderlo escucharon:

_Juntos la inmensidad, un mundo, nuestra casa chica, el tiempo no importa porque siempre habrá algún buen día para amarnos más._

Salieron del estacionamiento y ambos iban cantando, Chris se recargó en el hombro de Darren:

_Juntos para inventar a no aburrirnos, desafiar las horas de un futuro incierto, que solo nos sirve para amarnos más_

_Para amarnos más nos juramos juntos, que aunque la vida pase y los ríos corran y los pájaros emigren, siempre habrá algún buen día para amarnos más._

_Para amarnos más, basta que te mire, basta que te roce, bastan nuestros cuerpos húmedos y tibios, para amarnos más, para amarnos más, para amarnos más._

_Juntos la eternidad, dos soledades, un imán perfecto casi el egoísmo solo para amarnos, para amarnos más_

_Para amarnos más nos juramos juntos, que aunque la vida pase y los ríos corran y los pájaros emigren, siempre habrá algún buen día para amarnos más._

_Para amarnos más basta que te mire, basta que te roce, bastan nuestros cuerpos húmedos y tibios, para amarnos más, para amarnos más, para amarnos más_

Al terminar la canción Darren le dio un beso en la frente, y Chri sonrió:

Darren: Bonita canción

Chris: Si

Darren: Por cierto

En eso les toco un alto,

Darren: Aun me debes el beso de aquel día

Y sin más le dio un beso

Chris: Estás loco, ya está en verde.

Ambos se rieron, platicaron un poco sobre cómo les estaba yendo con la promoción de sus discos, Darren lo felicitó por su disco de oro que le habían dado y Chris hizo lo mismo. Por fin llegaron a un café, los pasaron y se sentaron en la terraza, se podía apreciar una hermosa vista:

Darren: No está igual de alto como aquel día, pero al menos tenemos la vista

Chris: ¿Cómo?

Darren: En el hotel, ¿se te olvidó?

Chris: No, lo tengo muy presente, umm eso no te debí decir

Darren: Claro que sí, eso significa que piensas en mi

Chris: Más de lo que debería, otra vez

Darren: ¿Otra vez?

Chris se puso rojo

Darren: Ya entendí, pero creo que debemos ser sinceros esta vez

Chris: ¿Sinceros?

Darren: Sí, tal vez yo haya sido el primero en ocultar lo que realmente sentía por ti y lo lamento, pero tenía mucho miedo, fue algo que jamás me había sucedido y no supe cómo manejar todo lo que provocabas en mí.

Chris: ¿Hablas en pasado?

En eso Chris, se levantó

Darren: No, espera, soy bruto para hablar.

Chris esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y volvió a su silla,

Chris: Darren, sé a lo que te refieres, también tuve miedo por eso en cuanto salimos busqué la forma de sacarte de mi corazón y de mis pensamientos.

Darren: ¿Lo lograste?

Chris: Creo que la pregunta está de más, no estaría aquí si fuera diferente.

Darren: Eso me tranquiliza

Chris: A mi no

Darren: ¿Por qué?

Chris: ¿Ahora qué sigue?, cierto, ya no tenemos un obstáculo entre nosotros, pero siento que estamos más lejos que nunca.

Darren: No digas eso.

Chris: Es la verdad, a los dos nos dio pánico, la muestra fue que dejamos de hablarnos

Darren: Yo…

Chris: Seamos sinceros, a ti no te interesa una relación seria y a mi no me interesa lo contrario, creo que estamos en diferentes canales, ¿no te parece?

Darren: No, mira es verdad que después de todo lo que pasó no supe cómo actuar, además tenía encima lo de los conciertos que haría en San Francisco y viene lo del auditorio también.

Chris: ¿Auditorio?

Darren: Si, voy a hacer un concierto.

Chris: Felicidades.

Darren: Gracias, todo me ha traído con mucho trabajo, y necesitaba poner en orden mis ideas antes de hablar contigo, no lo quería estropear

Chris: Supongo que ya lo hiciste, por tu tono puedo adivinar lo que me vas a decir

A Chris lo inundó un gran coraje, sentía que Darren le volvería a decir lo mismo que algún día le dijo dentro de la casa de que solo fueran amigos, lo veía venir y le daba rabia haber caído en la trampa de nuevo, pero esta vez no lo permitiría

Darren: ¿En serio?

Chris: Si, te lo voy a poner fácil, lo que me vas a decir ya lo escuché una vez y te juro que con eso tengo, no me hace falta….

En eso su voz se entrecortó, trató de tranquilizarse, pero sus lágrimas salían por la rabia, entendía que sólo Darren había jugado con él, mientras estaba con Max sabía que no podía haber nada así que no había peligro, pero ahora todo había cambiado, se paró en ese momento y salió corriendo sin más, ni más.

Darren se quedó perplejo con la actitud de Chris, tardó unos segundos en concluir que él había malentendido todo, pidió la cuenta y salió corriendo tras de él. Chris se encontraba fuera del lugar sin saber cómo salir de ahí, reprochándose a si mismo haberse dejado llevar de nuevo por su corazón, por dejar que Darren lo lastimara y ahora estar ahí llorando a mares por su culpa. Sin notar, había comenzado a caminar rápidamente, estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos, que se le había olvidado que estaba lejos de todo y en la vida encontraría un taxi para salir de ahí.

El ruido de un auto lo sacó de sus pensamientos, no le importaba quién era lo único que quería era salir de ahí, no volver a ver a Darren, pero cuando volteó él estaba bajándose del auto y se dirigía a donde estaba él.

Chris: Déjame en paz

Darren: Chris, por favor regresa no te puedes quedar aquí y me tienes que oír.

Chris: Eso…. eso es lo que menos quiero, no me interesa lo que me tengas que decir, es tan obvio, no sé cómo me creí ese cuento de que me querías, tú solo estabas jugando conmigo, te encantaba ponerme mal, como sabías que tenía novio y no podía pasar nada entre nosotros, ¿te divertía verdad?

Chris seguía caminando tratando de alejarse de él,

Darren: Espera

Darren lo detuvo sosteniéndolo del brazo

Chris: No me toques…

Darren hizo que Chris volteara y notó como sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, lo trató de abrazar pero Chris lo empujó, forcejeó un poco hasta que por fin cedió, Darren le acariciaba su cabello y trataba de entender todo lo que había pasado, lo menos que deseaba era hacerle daño, estuvieron un rato así, solo abrazándose, sin decirse nada, hasta que Darren rompió el silencio,

Darren: Chris, te equivocas en cuanto a lo que te iba a decir

Chris: Yo…

Darren: Escúchame por favor

Chris no emitió un sonido, sólo dejó que él continuara,

Darren: Yo te amo y eso lo sostengo, si tengo miedo de que empecemos a andar porque no quiero herirte, quería estar seguro de cómo hacer las cosas y tengo que confesarte que aún no lo sé.

Chris: No te entiendo

Darren: Ven, vamos dentro de la camioneta, está muy frío aquí y te va a hacer daño, no quiero ser el culpable que se te lastimen las cuerdas, después de todo lo que sufriste con tu tratamiento

Chris: Si.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar de regreso, no pronunciaron ni una sola palabra, habían caminado bastante, cuando llegaron a la camioneta Darren le abrió la puerta y Chris se subió, él caminó para hacer lo mismo; cuando ambos estaban dentro se miraron.

Chris: Lo siento, no debí ponerme así, pero esa escena me recordó lo que un día me dijiste y…

Darren: Sé que cometí un error esa vez, me sentía sumamente confundido tenía una relación afuera y no sabía cómo manejar mis sentimientos, sé que te hice daño y te pido perdón, pero eras tan importante para mí que quería hacer las cosas bien, y cuando quise…

Chris: Yo ya estaba con Max

Darren: Así es, no sabes la rabia que sentí de verte cada vez con él y saber que te abrazaba, te besaba y que podía estar contigo, mientras que yo… ni siquiera te podía hablar.

Chris: Para mi tampoco fue fácil, el tener que verte en los ensayos y reprimir mis ganas de correr para abrazarte, decirte que te amaba.

Darren: Creo que en eso de las relaciones amorosas no somos buenos

Chris: Creo que no.

Darren: Chris, por mi en este momento corría y le gritaba a todos que te amo, que estamos juntos, solo es cuestión que te decidas

Chris: ¿Así que no era broma?

Darren: ¿Broma?

Chris: Si, un locutor me dijo lo de la entrevista en el programa de Radio, habías dejado a todos sacados de onda, esperaban que contestaras que entre nosotros solo había amistad, y nada más, no que bastaba que yo me decidiera.

Darren: Lo dije sin pensar, ya después cuando todo el lío se armó era demasiado tarde no me podía retractar, o más bien no me quería retractar.

Chris: Tengo que reconocer que cuando lo supe, me animé mucho, no entendía bien el por qué lo habías dicho, si habías tenido algún lapso extraño o era cierto

Darren: Era cierto, pero todo estaba más o menos reciente con lo de Max, así que no quería darte problemas.

Chris: Si me imaginé.

Darren: Te amo y quiero estar contigo, no quiero seguir con este juego

Chris: Ni yo

Darren: ¿Entonces?

En ese momento sonó el teléfono….

Chris: Bueno, Riker

Riker: Si, oye ya salimos de la función, y vamos a ir a cenar, ¿qué onda contigo?

Chris: Sigo con Darren

Riker: Pues tú nos dices que hacemos, aún no es tarde, pero

Chris: No te preocupes, ¿dónde van a estar?

Riker: En el café que está al frente del cine

Chris: Ok, en un rato más llegamos allá y ya después vemos qué onda

Riker: Ok

En cuanto colgó,

Darren: ¿Qué pasa?

Chris: Era Riker, para avisarme que habían salido del cine e irían a cenar, para vernos ahí.

Darren: Nunca podemos terminar de hablar

Darren encendió el motor, dando un golpe en el volante.

Chris: Espera, a mí me interesa que hablemos, no quiero dejar las cosas en el aire de nuevo

Darren: ¿Seguro?

Chris: Si, ya después veré como me las ingenio para arreglar las cosas con mis papás y demás.

Darren: Mira, tampoco quiero que te hagas problemas y mucho menos deseo que tus papás me odien más de lo que ya lo hacen

Chris: No te odian.

Darren: Bueno, tampoco soy su opción número uno, ¿o sí?

Chris: No te lo puedo negar, no les hace muy feliz la posibilidad de que salgamos, pero ambos me han dicho que quieren lo mejor para mi sea lo que sea.

Darren: Estoy seguro que en eso no estoy incluido

Chris: Te equivocas, durante el tiempo que estuve aislado, mi mamá me sorprendió varias veces observando unas fotos tuyas y otras cosas, lo cual hizo evidente que seguía enamorado de ti, así que un día me dijo que lo importante era hacer lo que dictaba mi corazón, ya que de otra forma jamás podría estar bien, la foniatra le había comentado que mi enfermedad tenía cierto grado de elementos emocionales

Darren: Ahhh, bueno entonces con más razón hagamos las cosas bien, ¿te parece?

Chris: Si Darren, creo que lo mejor es que salgamos, pero solo como amigos, hay muchas heridas que tenemos que sanar antes de iniciar una relación y además pues tú con tantas novias encima

Darren: Oye no, te juro

Chris: Era broma, sé que te han colgado varios romances, ni que me digas.

Ese día quedaron en ser amigos, Chris tomó mucho valor y platicó con sus papás, no creía que sería bueno seguir ocultando lo que estaba pasando, sobretodo si se verían frecuentemente o se hablarían por sus agendas tan apretadas. Los días fueron pasando y Chris tuvo una participación al igual que Darren en Homenaje, mientras cantaba uno de sus compañeros ambos se pusieron a bailar, ya no tenían nada que ocultar, por lo que podían estar juntos en público, y con el rumor de que Darren andaba con una conductora no se hizo la cosa muy grande.

El programa por fin terminó para dar paso a otro reality, así que estaban libres de ese compromiso, Darren se presentó en el auditorio y aunque tenía ganas de invitar a Chris para que estuviera con él fue imposible por cuestiones de agenda de él, pero antes de iniciar el concierto recibió una llamada que le dio todo el ánimo para seguir:

Chris: Hola

Darren: Hola

Chris: ¿Cómo estás?

Darren: Bien

Chris: Bueno solo te hablaba para desearte suerte y que todo saliera bien, aunque sé que así será.

Darren: Gracias

Chris: Me hubiera gustado estar contigo, pero ya ves no se pudo, ni hablar, tal vez más adelante.

Darren: Eso espero

Se despidieron y Darren dio un gran concierto, por ahí andaba Rose con la cual lo vinculaban en una relación sentimental, Chris escuchó las notas del concierto y sintió mucha rabia cuando vio que ella estuvo con él todo el tiempo. No sabía hasta qué punto era cierto, pero sentía muchos celos, el tiempo seguía transcurriendo y no habían tocado de nuevo el tema de estar juntos. Estaba en su cuarto enojado, dándose de topes y temiendo que tal vez él si andaba con ella, pero… justo antes de seguir tejiendo telarañas su mamá le hablo:

Karyn: Chris

Chris: ¿Si mamá?

Karyn: Ven, te buscan

Chris: Voy

Chris se sorprendió, no esperaba a nadie, además al día siguiente habría un programa para presentar el nuevo automóvil de una agencia, donde estaría para cantar al igual que otros de sus compañeros, entre ellos Darren. Se arregló un poco y se dirigió a la sala, no se imaginaba la sorpresa que lo esperaba. En la sala estaba Darren sentado con sus papás, casi se quedó helado al ver esa escena,

Darren: Hola

Chris: Hola (se acercó y lo saludó)

Karyn: ¿Todo bien hijo?

Su mamá había notado la cara de impacto que tenía su hijo,

Karyn: Darren habló hace rato preguntando por ti, y le pidió a tu papá si podía venir a visitarte, mira me trajo unas flores, que lindo verdad.

Chris: Si.

Chris no podía entender lo que estaba pasando, la última persona que esperaría ver en su casa era a él, además de que sus padres le permitieran que estuviera ahí.

Chris: ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Darren: Te vine a invitar a cenar

Chris: ¿A cenar?, bueno yo

Tim: No te preocupes hijo, puedes ir, pero recuerda que tienen que regresar temprano, mañana tienes la grabación del programa.

Darren: No se preocupe señor, yo también tengo que estar ahí, así que volvemos temprano.

Tim: Bueno, te llevas a mi tesoro.

Darren: Lo sé.

Karyn: Hijo vamos, ve por tu chaqueta ¿o te vas a quedar ahí congelado?

Chris: Este no.

Como en automático fue a su cuarto se despidió de sus papás y caminó hacia el elevador para bajar,

Chris: Estoy soñando, ¿verdad?

Darren: No.

Él le dio un beso en la frente,

Chris: Pero…

Darren: Te dije que quería hacer bien las cosas, así que tomé valor, hablé a tu casa y charlé con tu papá.

Chris: No lo puedo creer.

Darren: Si, le dije que quería invitarte a cenar y que si él no tendría ningún inconveniente

Chris: ¿Qué te contestó?

Darren: Nada, en eso entró a la sala tu mamá me imagino y él le dijo lo que le había dicho, tu mamá tomó el teléfono.

Chris: Ay, Dios mío.

Darren: Tranquilo, me saludó muy amablemente y me dijo que no había problema que le daba gusto que ya no lo hiciéramos a escondidas

Chris: ¿Cómo?

Darren: Pues, yo puse la misma cara que tú, pero al parecer no se tragaban los cuentos que salías con Riker o yo no sé qué. Pero el chiste es que me dijo que sí, sólo que tenías que estar temprano para grabar mañana.

Chris: No puede estar pasando, realmente entré a una dimensión desconocida, tú hablando con mis papás y ellos dejándome salir contigo, realmente esto es dimensión desconocida.

Darren: No, para nada

Chris: Pero ¿por qué lo hiciste?, no entiendo

Darren: Bueno, pues me imaginé que si te hablaba para pedir que nos viéramos me mandarías muy lejos por la nota del concierto

Chris: Ahora que tocas eso

Darren: Tranquilo, me encanta ver cómo te pones celoso

Chris: Yo no estoy celoso

Darren: Ummm

Chris: ¡Oye!

Darren no pudo evitar reírse ante la cara de Chris.

Chris: Bueno, ¿a dónde vamos?

Darren: ¿Te parece a comer una buena carne?, hace tiempo que con ese régimen para aliviarme del estómago no como.

Chris: Si… carnívoro como siempre.

Llegaron al lugar y los pasaron a una mesa, ordenaron porque ambos se estaban muriendo de hambre,

Darren: ¿Te gustó la sorpresa?

Chris: Aún no me recobro del shock, cuando salí y te vi ahí, sentí que las piernas me temblaban.

Darren: Yo fui él que tembló más, no te creas estar con tus papás impone, sé que no soy santo de su devoción, en especial de tu papá porque te hice llorar y todo eso.

Chris: No te lo puedo negar, por ello me impactó aún más que estuvieras ahí, realmente parecía como una especie de cuento de terror

Darren: ¿Tan feo estoy?

Chris: No, para nada, vi que te fue muy bien en el concierto y que estabas super bien acompañado

Darren: Te juro que yo, mira ni siquiera la invité pero la tipa está súper loca.

Chris: Si te gusta que todas anden tras de ti

Darren: ¿Qué puedo hacer?

Chris: Ayyy, que sencillito

Darren: Era broma, en serio quería verte porque no me agrada esto de los chismes, además de que con tanto trabajo no nos habíamos visto y si yo no te hablo tú no lo haces

Chris: Eso es mentira, te hablé el día de tu concierto, ¿o no?

Darren: Pero bien cortante

Chris: No….

En ese momento Darren le robó un beso,

Chris: Cuidado, nos pueden ver, además me supo a cebolla

Darren: Ayy que gracioso

Pasaron una velada muy agradable, sin sentir que escondían algo, no estaban ahí con la premura de tener que seguir algún tipo de coartada para evitar problemas con los papás de Chris y las cosas parecían muy bien. Darren lo acompañó hasta arriba para despedirse, cuando Chris entró a su casa, su papá estaba en la sala y Darren se despidió de él. Chris se sentó cerca de su papá,

Chris: Gracias

Tim: ¿De qué?

Chris: Pues de esto

Tim: Es culpa de tu madre, ya sabes como es

Chris: Aún así gracias, a ambos

En eso entraba a la sala su mamá,

Karyn: Bueno, al menos te trajo a la hora que dijo

Chris: Si

Karyn: A dormir mañana hay que levantarnos para la grabación

Chris: Gracias

Su mamá y él se fueron a su cuarto:

Chris: Gracias mamá, por convencerlo que me dejara salir con Darren

Karyn: No me digas nada, ni siquiera sé por qué, ni cómo lo convencí, pero no podía seguir viéndote así

Chris: ¿Cómo?

Karyn: Todo triste, ahora mírate hasta los ojitos te brillan y te ves mejor que nunca.

Chris: Yo

Karyn: Aunque me cueste aceptarlo, ese niño te devuelve el alma ¿verdad?

Chris: Si

La noche transcurrió, al día siguiente se dirigieron a grabar el programa, Darren lo saludó muy tranquilamente y también a su papá, cuando estaban en camerinos arreglándose Riker no pudo evitar preguntar,

Riker: Chris, creo que vi algo, pero no estoy seguro

Chris: ¿Qué?

Riker: Tu papá y Darren platicando

Chris: Ahh, sí

Riker: ¿Ahh, sí?

Chris: De hecho ayer fuimos a cenar

Riker: No te creo

Chris: Si, habló para que saliéramos y…

Riker: Me estás inventando ¿verdad?

Chris: No, para nada, no te culpo ni siquiera yo lo podía digerir

Riker: ¿No lo odiaban?

Chris: Pues

En eso los interrumpió la llamada para que se alistaran para comenzar la grabación durante la presentación de cada uno los demás estarían en una sala junto con el entrevistador, cada uno fue pasando, Darren se sentó al lado de Chris y durante todo el programa lo abrazó, le robó unos cuantos besos como ya era su costumbre y cuando pasaron un video de su estancia en Clovis, Darren dijo:

Darren: Ahí está el suegro

Durante los siguientes días salieron más o menos frecuentemente, ya que ambos tenían cosas que hacer por su lado, la relación iba bien pero pasó algo que los separó. A Darren lo tuvieron que operar de emergencia y para su convalecencia estaría en S.F. para estar con su familia, pero Chris tenía varios compromisos pactados, mantuvieron la comunicación siempre, en diciembre Chris regresaría a Clovis para pasar las fiestas allá, por su parte Darren solo iría a L.A. a grabar un especial para Navidad, ambos se la pasaron muy bien en la grabación donde les pusieron orejitas de duende.

El último día de grabación casi no pudieron estar juntos, ya que Chris al igual que otros de sus compañeros viajaría para grabar unos programas en vivo, Darren también estaría ahí, pero en diferentes fechas que Chris. Así que entre tantos compromisos casi no se pudieron ver, en Año Nuevo,

Darren: Felicidades

Chris: Gracias, ya extrañaba oír tu voz

Darren: Yo también

Chris: ¿Qué tal las vacaciones?

Darren: Bien

Chris: ¿Cómo sigues de tu operación?

Darren: Pues…

Chris: ¿Algo se complicó?

Darren: No, me gusta que te preocupes por mi

Chris: Chistosito

Darren: Te hablaba para felicitarte y para no perder la costumbre de decirte que te amo

Chris: Y yo a ti

Darren: Oye, además de eso, no me voy a encontrar con alguna sorpresa en el juguetón verdad.

Chris: ¿Sorpresa?

El año pasado, te hablé te dije que te amaba, y cuando te vi, andabas con la cosa esa.

Chris: No le digas así

Darren: ¿Entonces?

Chris: Pues veras, fíjate que hay alguien que como que

Darren: Chris

Chris: Era broma, a mi también me gusta verte celoso.

Se despidieron, el tiempo transcurrió bastante lento, ambos deseaban verse pronto, Darren estaba completamente seguro en iniciar una relación con Chris, ya le quemaba. El día del programa ambos cantaron por su lado, cuando Darren tuvo su participación llamó a Chord para que interpretaran un dueto juntos. La gente pedía que cantara con Chris y él salió para cantar junto con Darren, durante toda la canción le pedían beso, y Darren se desquitó de lo que había pasado tiempo atrás, cuando él lo quiso besar y Chris se quitó, al final le robó un beso como siempre lo hacía, le encantaba hacerlo y Chris no se resistió. El tiempo que había pasado, le dejó bien claro que quería estar con él y que lucharía por eso.

El año pintaba bien para ambos, a Chris su disquera le tenía muchos planes para su segunda producción discográfica entre los que incluían realizar un dueto con Darren para que fuera incluido en una película. Por su parte a Darren le ofrecieron un papel en otra película, además de empezar a escoger los temas de su disco, para que este se lanzara posteriormente.

El mes de enero inició con trabajo para ambos, aunque alejados de las cámaras tenían varias actividades para realizar, un poco la lejanía les permitía salir juntos y con sus amigos sin que los medios estuvieran al pendiente de ellos.

Una tarde Darren lo invitó a salir, había adquirido un nuevo automóvil y quería que fueran por ahí a dar la vuelta, aunque sus padres accedieron a permitir de cierta forma la relación entre ambos, en un afán de no alejar a su hijo y que les ocultara cosas. Su relación siempre fue muy buena y no querían que eso cambiara, sentían miedo de que Darren lo fuera a lastimar, pero también tenían la seguridad de que ahora Chris había madurado mucho y que las cosas las tomaría de forma diferente.

Chris se arregló para salir con él, sentía mucha emoción cada vez que lo veía, aunque en el fondo decía para sí que tenía que tomar las cosas con calma, ya que hasta el momento todo iba bien, pero podría cambiar.

Estando en el auto

Darren: Te extrañé

Chris: Yo también

Darren: Encontré un lugar bonito, te va a gustar

Chris: Bueno, vamos

Durante el camino hablaron de varias cosas,

Darren: ¿Cómo va tu disco?

Chris: Bien, ya están las canciones que se van a incluir, solo falta por decidir una

Darren: ¿La del dueto?

Chris: Así que ya sabes

Darren: Si me lo comentaron hoy que fui, aún están indecisos, porque quieren que sea usada en la película en la que vamos a actuar.

Chris: ¿Vamos?

Darren: Esa no te la sabias

Chris: Nop

Darren: Es un rumor, pero parece que están pensado en ti o en Eddy para el protagónico, no es nada seguro, según creo que lo van a someter a votación o algo así, para que sea del agrado del público.

Chris: Con razón

Darren: ¿Qué?

Chris: El otro día me preguntaron si no me gustaría incursionar en eso de la actuación, y yo le dije que si

Darren: Ahh, ya ves.

Chris: Además me preguntaron con quién de mis compañeros me sentiría mejor trabajando

Darren: ¿Y quién?

Chris: Yo dije que tal vez con Chord, Riker o Diego

Darren: Muy bien

Chris: No es cierto, dije que contigo.

Darren: Más te vale, vas a ver voy a buscar la noticia para corroborar la información.

Chris: ¿No me crees?

Darren: Oye siempre es bueno tener segundas referencias.

Chris: Si tú lo dices.

Darren: Listo, aquí es.

Ambos se bajaron del auto, Chris caminó hacia el mirador, mientras que Darren sacaba de la cajuela unas cosas.

Chris: ¿Qué sacas?

Darren: Es una sorpresa no te voltees.

Chris: Soy muy curioso

Darren: No te voltees, espera… Listo, ahora sí.

Cuando volteó vio una especie de manta extendida en el pasto, sobre ella una canasta y además unos platos con comida, y unas flores. Le pareció tan lindo el detalle que corrió a abrazarlo y le dio un beso.

Chris: Perdón

Darren: ¿Por qué?

Chris: Nada olvídalo

Darren: ¿Te gustó?

Chris: Si, ¿a cuántas no habrás traído aquí?

Darren: A ninguna te lo juro

Darren se puso muy nervioso, se acordó del incidente donde Chris se había ido caminando y todo lo demás que había pasado,

Darren: Con nadie, ¿no vas a salir corriendo verdad?

Chris: No, tranquilo, fue broma, nada más quería ver si sacaba algo, pero por tu tono sé que es cierto lo que me dices.

Darren: Ven vamos a sentarnos.

Chris: Y todo esto, ¿de dónde lo sacaste?, no me digas que tan buen cocinero eres

Darren: No, mi mamá ha estado aquí y ella me ayudó a preparar todo esto

Chris: Cierto oí que estaba tu familia, por eso no te hablé mucho para que pasaras más tiempo con ellos.

Darren: Yo que andaba todo triste, pensé que ya andaba otro Maxito tras tus huesitos.

Chris: Bueno eso no te lo voy a negar

Darren: ¿Quién es ese hijo de…?

Chris: Tranquilo, solo estaba viendo cómo te ponías

Darren: Ahh, eso merece un beso a cambio.

La tarde se pasó entre risas, ya casi cuando se iban Chris le dijo:

Chris: ¿Sabes qué extraño?

Darren: ¿Qué?

Chris: ¿Te acuerdas que a veces nos poníamos a cantar y tú tocabas la guitarra eso me gustaba?

Darren: Haberlo dicho antes niño, a mi compañera la cargo siempre, como me gustaría tenerte a ti.

Chris: Eso si que va a estar difícil

Darren sacó de su auto la guitarra,

Darren: ¿Cómo cual se te antoja cantar?

Chris: ¿Cuál sería buena?

_Inmensas tempestades, tu mano y la mía_

_Tienes algo no sé qué es_

_Hay tanto de melódico en tu fantasía_

_y un toque de misterio, mi límite_

_conservo algún recuerdo que no debería_

_Lo sé ¿qué puedo hacer?_

_A todos nos ocurre: La monotonía_

_Nos ganas la batalla alguna vez,_

_Alguna vez, alguna vez_

_Por eso, vida mía, por el día a día,_

_por enseñarme a ver el cielo más azul,_

_por ser mi compañera y darme tu energía;_

_no cabe en una vida mi gratitud_

_por aguantar mis malos ratos y manías,_

_por conservar secretos en ningún baúl,_

_quiero ser por una vez capaz de ganar y de perder,_

_perdona si me vez perder la compostura_

_en serio, te agradezco que hayas sido mía_

_si ves que mi canción acaso no resulta_

_avísame y recojo, la melancolía, la melancolía_

_Te dejaré una ilusión_

_Envuelta en una promesa de eterna pasión_

_Una esperanza pintada en un mar de cartón;_

_Un mundo nuevo que sigue donde un día lo pusiste_

_Tú eres esa mujer_

_Por quien me siente ese hombre capaz de querer,_

_Viviendo cada segundo la primera vez_

_Sabiendo que me quisiste_

_Y todo aquello que me diste._

Así siguieron un buen rato hasta que dio la hora de regresar,

Darren: Gracias, me la pasé muy bien

Chris: Yo también

Darren: No quiero estar sin ti

Chris: Ni yo

Darren: Entonces, vamos a dejarnos de juegos

Chris: ¿De juegos?, no te entiendo Darren

Él se acercó lentamente, lo abrazó un minuto, le acarició el cabello y lo miró con un amor que se le desbordaba, Chris se sentía muy nervioso, de la emoción que sentían ambos comenzaron a llorar

Darren: ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

Chris: Si.

Se dieron un largo beso, abrazados, Chris sentía como las manos de Darren tocaban su cabello, después le acarició la cara lentamente y le dio un beso en la frente, Chris sintió miedo, había tenido tantas veces esta misma imagen en sus sueños, que no sabía si era uno más de ellos, pero no lo podía ser, sentía como sus brazos fuertes lo sujetaban por la cintura, como acariciaban su rostro y su pelo. Darren también podía sentirlo, su contacto lo hacía experimentar sensaciones que jamás había tenido, todo transcurría, Darren lo besaba en la boca, en el cuello y Chris contestaba a sus besos con una pasión que él mismo desconocía. Lo abrazó y escondió su rostro en el pecho de Darren,

Darren: ¿Qué sucede?

Chris: ¿No es un sueño?

Darren: No, Te amo y quiero estar junto a ti y quiero gritarlo al mundo ¡TE AMOOO!

Al escuchar estas palabras que tanto añoraba, sintió como una felicidad enorme lo invadía, lo besó y le dijo:

Chris: Yo también ¡TE AMOOOO!

Ambos se rieron,

Darren: Me gustaría estar así contigo por siempre

Chris: Yo también, no quiero estar sin ti, no hoy, ni nunca.

Chris se sorprendía de lo que había dicho, pero ahora más que nunca se sentía bien estando con el hombre de sus sueños, el indicado, su cabeza le daba vueltas y su corazón palpitaba a gran velocidad. Darren trató de recobrar la cordura, lo quería mucho y por ello lo respetaba,

Darren: Vamos, te juro que por mi…. pero no quiero arruinar las cosas con tus papás, hasta ahora, se han portado buena onda y nos han dado la oportunidad de vernos

Chris: Tienes razón.

Regresaron deseando no haberlo hecho, querían estar juntos, su corazón se los gritaba, pero su razón les decía que no era correcto. Se despidieron, con un gran beso y un abrazo donde parecía que se fundían en uno,

Chris: Me hablas cuando llegues

Darren: Si, no te preocupes

Chris: Te amo

Darren: Yo te amo

Chris: Yo más

Darren: No, yo más

Chris subió hasta el departamento, estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos y sentía que flotaba, aún no podía creer todo lo que había pasado.

Karyn: ¿Cómo te fue hijo?, Hola llamando a tierra

Hannah: Creo que lo hemos perdido, hey llamando a Chris que regrese del planeta Darren

Chris: ¿Qué?

Hannah: No mira hasta con rosa y todo regresa

Chris: Dame eso

Karyn: Ya hija, dale eso a tu hermano

Hannah: Por su cara, podemos deducir que le fue bien

Karyn: ¿Me quieres platicar hijo?

Chris: Mamá estoy un poco cansado, preferiría irme a dormir

Karyn: Bueno, pero aunque sea dime a que se debe que tus ojos brillen como estrellas

Chris: Darren y yo ya somos novios

La noticia dejó helados a sus padres y a su hermana, no creían que eso llegara a pasar jamás, no le veían futuro a esa relación y menos que Darren quisiera algo serio. Chris entró a su cuarto, se dejó caer en la cama con la rosa en sus manos, recordó cada imagen, cada momento, y le parecía aún increíble de creer, en eso sonó su teléfono:

Chris: Bueno, Darren

Diego: Siento desilusionarte, hermanito, pero soy yo.

Chris: Diego

Diego: Sip, así es ¿Qué onda contigo?

Chris: Nada

Diego: Pues no esperabas mi llamada, eso es evidente sino la de alguien más

Chris: Sí

Diego: Evidentemente era a Darren

Chris: Salimos hoy, y quedó de hablarme cuando llegara a su casa, para saber si estaba bien.

Diego: Ahhh, ahora hasta se hablan para avisarse que llegó bien

Chris: Si, es que las cosas están progresando. Más de lo que te imaginas

Diego: ¿No será acaso que tú y él?

Chris no contestó,

Chris: Mira ¿te parece, si mañana nos vemos para comer y te platico?, estoy un poco cansado

Diego: No me vas a dejar con esta incertidumbre, ¿o sí?

Chris: Adiós, nos vemos mañana en donde siempre a la una ¿te parece?

Diego: Si, pero

Chris: Bye

Diego: Oye no…

Sin más ni más, le colgó el teléfono, con él estaba Eddy que vivía en el departamento de abajo:

Eddy: ¿Qué pasó?

Diego: Me colgó

Eddy: ¿Te colgó?

Diego: Si

Eddy: ¿Por qué? ¿Se enojaron?

Diego: No, le urgía desocupar el teléfono, supongo porque le iba a llamar Darren, para avisarle que ya había llegado bien a su casa.

Eddy: Ahh si… a ver creo que me perdí en algo

Diego: No, así como lo oíste

Eddy: Creo que ya se volvió loco, ¿no que ya no se querían ver ni en pintura?

Diego: Para nada, si que andas atrasado en noticias

Eddy: Pero Chris estaba hecho una fiera con todo eso de que le andaban inventando romances a Darren…

Diego: Pues si, pero el día del cine

Eddy: ¿Qué cine? ¿Qué día?

Diego: Espérame, un día fuimos al cine y estos dos se fueron por su lado, se arreglaron.

Eddy: No entiendo, pero cuando grabaron el especial del auto, Darren lo besó y a Chris como que no le pareció

Diego: Ayy, por favor, si para esas alturas hasta el papá ya los dejaba salir

Eddy: ¿No?

Diego: Si, con los chismes Chris no le quería contestar el celular, así que entre Riker y yo lo convencimos que hablara a su casa, que le pidiera permiso a su papá para salir.

Eddy: ¿Es broma?

Diego: No, para nada, lo tuvo que hacer, porque ya andaba bien desesperado por hablar con Chris y este niño no cedía.

Eddy: ¿Pero cómo cedió?

Diego: Con el impacto de verlo en su casa, dice Darren que se puso como robot, no entendía que él estuviera ahí, pero ahí fue donde empezó más o menos todo.

Eddy: ¿Y después?

Diego: Con lo de la operación de Darren, se alejaron un poco, pero estuvo bien querían dejar que pasaran tantos chismes y que no se viera mal, que los dos salieran luego que terminó con Max.

Eddy: Si que ando atrasado de noticias.

Diego: Pero ahora, me dejó todo sacado de onda, para mi qué

Eddy: ¿Qué?

Diego: No sé, pero me huele a que ya tenemos a dos tórtolos en el grupo

Eddy: ¿no?

Diego: Si, pero no hagamos conjeturas, mañana veremos qué onda.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**SPOILER:**

Chris: En este momento, ninguno de los dos sabemos qué va a pasar con nuestras vidas, todo está muy confuso, pero lo único que quiero es que jamás dejemos de ser amigos.

Darren: ¿Qué significa eso?

Chris: Significa que independientemente de lo que pase entre tú y Mía, sea ficción o realidad, en mi vas a tener un amigo, voy a estar para ti cuando lo necesites.


	9. Nos Amamos

**CAPITULO IX: NOS AMAMOS**

Después de colgar con Diego, se había metido al baño para ponerse su pijama, estaba seguro de que tendría hermosos sueños, pero ninguno mejor que la realidad que estaba viviendo, en eso sonó el teléfono, su mamá pasaba por ahí y le llamó la atención, se quedó escuchando la conversación,

Chris: Darren

Darren: Si, soy yo

Chris: Ya te extraño

Darren: Y yo a ti ¿Todo bien?

Chris: Si, acabo de hablar con Diego

Darren: ¿Cómo está?

Chris: Bien

Darren: Y, ¿para qué te habló?

Chris: Para saludarme

Darren: ¿Y qué más?

Chris: Pues ya sabes, para saber qué onda entre nosotros

Darren: ¿No?

Chris: Oye, se quedó intrigado ya que no habíamos hablado y pues me imagino que fueron ellos los que te dieron la brillante idea de hablar con mi papá

Darren: Pues sí

Chris: Todavía no me lo creo

Darren: ¿Qué?

Chris: Que lo hayas hecho

Darren: Ni yo

Chris: Bueno, ya es tarde y mañana me espera un día muy agitado, me encantaría seguir platicando contigo, pero tengo que estar en la disquera para afinar los últimos detalles del disco.

Darren: Tienes razón, por mi me quedaba platicando contigo toda la noche, pero yo también tengo que estar temprano en para ver lo de la película, están por decidir quién será protagonista.

Chris: ¿En serio?

Darren: Si, y bueno espero que los rumores se hagan verdad.

Chris: ¿Los rumores?

Darren: No me digas que no has oído

Chris: Bueno si algo, de hecho me han preguntado varias veces, pero conmigo no ha hablado nadie de la producción, así que no creo que sea algo serio.

Darren: Pues yo espero lo contrario, me encantaría que estuvieras tú en la película, así estaríamos juntos.

Chris: Si, bueno mejor nos despedimos porque si no nos seguimos de filo.

Darren: Te amo

Chris: Y yo a ti.

En cuanto colgó escuchó que se abría la puerta,

Chris: Mamá

Karyn: Hola mi niño, creo que tú y yo necesitamos tener una pequeña plática

Chris: Pero, ya es tarde y...

Chris en este momento lo último que necesitaba eran sermones estaba feliz, como hace muchos meses no se había sentido y no quería que alguien lo sacara de su estado, y por el tono de su mamá no sería agradable la plática,

Karyn: No me demoraré, lo prometo

Chris: Está bien.

Ambos se sentaron en la cama,

Karyn: Supongo que lo de esta noche te sorprendió un poco

Chris: La verdad es que sí.

Karyn: Tu papá me comentó que le había hablado Darren y tuvimos una larga charla, al final lo convencí de que era mejor que dejáramos que se vieran, ya que si no lo harían a escondidas, como en otras ocasiones.

Chris: Mamá, eso, yo

Karyn: Calma, yo me di cuenta que algunas salidas tuyas, supuestamente con tus amigos no eran ciertas

Chris: Pero

Karyn: Sé que es difícil de entender, al principio no sabía ni cómo acercarme a ti para hablarte de esto, aún estaba muy fresco el recuerdo de verte llorar como lo hiciste en el reality, y verte sufrir de esa forma nos afectó mucho a tu papá y a mi.

Chris: Lo sé.

Karyn: Después un día estaba viendo varios videos de cuando estabas adentro que grababa de repente tu hermano, justamente puse uno en el cual tuviste una conversación con Darren.

Chris: Esa conversación

Karyn: Si esa que tanto te hizo daño

Chris: Si, pero sabes ahora que estoy afuera y que veo las cosas desde diferente perspectiva realmente él fue muy sincero conmigo, aunque me haya dolido él tenía una relación afuera y realmente si yo estuviera en el caso de su novia, no me hubiera gustado que me cortaran por televisión nacional.

Karyn: Si así es, a la misma conclusión llegué yo y platiqué con tu papá, y él estuvo de acuerdo de darle una oportunidad en el caso de que se presentara que ustedes pudieran estar juntos.

Chris: Pero…

Karyn: Mira hijo, varias veces cuando estabas con Max, estuve a punto de decirte que lo dejaras, era evidente que solo continuabas con eso por un afán de estar bien con nosotros y evitarte problemas, además de intentar olvidar ¿o me equivoco?

Chris: No mamá, lo de Max fue un gran error, estaba muy dolido y él se acercó a mí en un momento en el cual realmente no era el adecuado para iniciar una relación; sin embargo era tan lindo y se llevaba también con ustedes, que pensé que con el tiempo lo llegaría a querer, pero me equivoqué. Aunque no te niego que si me sentía a veces bien con él, hasta parecía que lo amaba, pero cuando estaba cerca de Darren las cosas se tambaleaban y yo lo único que quería era estar a su lado.

Karyn: Mi niño, solo te pido que te vayas con cuidado, yo sé que él te ama pero ambos están en una carrera muy difícil, están empezando y todos están sobre ustedes.

Chris: Lo sé, de hecho cuando terminé con Max, sentí un miedo terrible a pesar de que ya no había obstáculos, no sabía qué pasaría entre nosotros, ambos nos alejamos como por impulso y solo hasta hace poco volvimos a entablar contacto, y….

Karyn: ¿Y? ¿Qué pasa?

Chris: Decidimos darnos una oportunidad, para empezar desde cero

Karyn: ¿Eso quiere decir que ya son novios?

Chris: No mamá, vamos a salir y a convivir, queremos saber si lo que sentimos es real antes de enfrascarnos en una relación que no funcione y terminar con nuestra amistad, que es lo más importante.

Karyn: Está bien, bueno ya es tarde, mejor te dejo para que duermas.

Chris: Si, buenas noches

Karyn: Buenas noches

Chris: Gracias

Karyn: ¿Por qué?

Chris: Por estar siempre a mi lado cuando lo necesito.

Al día siguiente, antes de que el despertador sonara, lo despertó el timbre de su celular, medio dormido lo tomó de la mesita de noche:

Darren: Bueno

Chris: Buenos días, (Un poco aturdido, tardó en contestar)

Darren:¿Te desperté?

Chris: Bueno sí

Darren: Lo siento

Chris: No, pero no importa, es agradable despertar con tu voz….

Darren: Ayyy gracias.. a mí también me encanta empezar el día escuchándote.

Chris: Si, ayy no puedo apagar este despertador…

Darren: Si que suena duro

Chris: Ya ves, tengo el sueño medio pesadito..

Darren: Jajaja, oye te hablo en la tarde para ver si nos vemos

Chris: Si, yo creo que como eso de las 5:00 ya me desocupe de lo del disco.

Darren: Ok.

Chris: Bye

Darren: Bye, te amo

Chris: Y yo a ti.

Al colgar, Chris aún se preguntaba si estaba viviendo un sueño o era realidad, todo parecía tan hermoso, las cosas iban bien, el disco pronto lo comenzaría a grabar y en marzo estaría a la venta, tendría un dueto con Darren que lo tenía feliz, existía la posibilidad de que estuviera en la película y sobre todas las cosas estaba con el hombre que amaba.

El día comenzó muy agitado, desde que llegó a la disquera comenzaron a escuchar los temas que estarían en el disco, todos le parecieron fantásticos, había varios de reclamo a un amor que se fue, y aunque en ese momento no era su caso, le encantó cada pieza que fue escogida.

Después de la comida, estaría en diseño de imagen para el cambio de look que le harían para la producción, en el anterior casi no había hecho nada para no chocar con la imagen que él se había creado en el reality, pero ahora querían mostrar una evolución. El concepto que le presentaron le pareció muy interesante y le encantaron todas las modificaciones que harían. Al finalizar el cambio, entró el productor:

Productor: Excelente, te ves muy bien

Chris: Gracias, Realmente esto me gustó

Productor: Te vez como queríamos, vas a dejar varias bocas abiertas con ese nuevo look.

Chris: Ayy gracias

Productor: Ven vamos a ver lo del dueto

Chris: Ok

Productor: Me adelanto, te espero en la oficina

Chris: Si, solo me cambio

Tenía puesto algo que sería parte del vestuario para las fotografías,

Productor: No vente así, más tarde regresas a cambiarte

Chris: Ok.

Le terminaron de checar unas cosas, y se dirigió a la oficina, la puerta estaba cerrada, así que tocó,

Productor: Adelante

Darren: Woooooaah

En la oficina se encontraba Darren,

Productor: ¿Cómo ves el cambio?

Preguntó el productor, pero Darren se encontraba plasmado con la imagen que veía delante de él, de pronto el niño que veía aún de repente en Chris, se había ido dejando ver al hombre que era, los dos se quedaron mirándose sin decir nada, hasta que la voz del productor los trajo de nuevo a la realidad

Productor: Creo, que el cambio logró su cometido

- ¿Cómo?

Preguntaron los dos,

Productor: Si todos se ponen como tú al verlo, ya vamos de ganar

Chris: Bueno, yo….

Productor: Mejor creo que vemos lo de la canción

Darren: Si claro.

Productor: Como saben, estamos negociando para que se use en la película.

Chris: ¿En la de Darren?

Productor: En la de los dos

- ¿Cómo?

Los dos se sorprendieron al oír esto, el productor hablaba como si fuera ya un hecho,

Productor: Si, aunque todavía estamos negociando estamos interesados de que ambos sean los protagonistas de la película, esto ayudaría mucho a la promoción de sus discos, la gente les encanta verlos juntos, en todas las encuestas que han hecho para ver a quién quieren, Chris ha ganado; así que creo es un hecho, aunque el productor está renuente

Darren: ¿Por qué?

Productor: Insiste en que necesitas a una mujer a tu lado, pero con todo el revuelo que se ha armado, no creo que ahora vayan a salirle a la gente que siempre no es Chris, se meterían en grandes líos.

Darren: Pero yo hoy estuve ahí y me dijeron que ya era casi seguro que sería Mia Swier la protagonista.

Productor: ¿Cómo?

Darren: Si, de hecho estuvimos hasta ensayando unas escenas hoy y todo.

Productor: Eso sí que es nuevo, pero quedaron de hacer la prueba con Chris

Chris: Conmigo no han hablado, yo oí los rumores y supe de las encuestas por mis fans que están muy emocionadas con la idea.

Productor: En fin, veremos qué pasa, como sea el dueto va, aquí tienen la letra para que la lean. Yo creo que en como dos semanas la grabaremos, la semana que entra estaremos viendo qué onda con los arreglos y esas cosas.

Darren: Ok

Productor: Bueno eso es todo por hoy.

Se despidieron y salieron de la oficina, ya afuera.

Darren: Te ves hermoso

Chris: Gracias

Darren: Con ese look, vas a tener a muchos tras de ti

Chris: Bueno ya me lo merezco ¿no crees?

Antes de que pudiera decir algo sonó su teléfono, Chris le hizo señas de que se iba a cambiar y regresaba,

Darren: Bueno

- Si Darren, oye mira solo te hablaba para avisarte que mañana vamos a grabar los promos para la película

Darren: Ok

- Tienes que estar aquí a las 9:00 para que empecemos

Darren: Está bien, una pregunta

- ¿Qué?

Darren: ¿Si ya vamos a grabar los promos, eso quiere decir que ya tienen al protagonista?

- Si, desde luego

Darren: ¿Quién va a ser?

- Pues Mia

Darren: Ahh, bueno nos vemos mañana

- Si claro bye.

Chris tardó un poco en regresar, Darren aún se encontraba pensativo de lo que le habían informado, él anhelaba de que fuera Chris con quien grabaría la película, todo encajaba bien la química entre los dos era evidente, la gente los quería ver juntos, el dueto, todo….

Chris: Hey, en qué planeta andas, ¿Quién te llamó, le pasó algo a tu hijo?

Darren: Este no… era de la productora

Chris: Ahhh

Darren: Mañana voy a grabar los promos de la película

Chris: Que bueno, a mi me dijeron que mañana empiezo con la grabación de las canciones.

Darren: Chris

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren: Pues que eligieron a Mia como protagonista.

Chris: Está bien, no pongas esa cara, la verdad es que yo medio me lo imaginaba.

Darren: Si, pero

Chris: No te preocupes

Chris podía ver en la cara de Darren que la noticia no le caía nada en gracia,

Chris: Ya hombre, qué te parece si mejor me invitas a cenar, porque esto del cambio de imagen me dio hambre.

Darren sonrió,

Darren: Es una excelente idea

Chris: Sabía que te gustaría

Darren: Vámonos, porque yo también tengo hambre.

Bajaron al estacionamiento, ya en el automóvil,

Oye ni siquiera leímos la canción

Cierto, tú manejas y yo la leo, ¿te parece?

Claro,

Darren encendió el automóvil y Chris comenzó a leer,

Veniste a mí

Como la letra de una bella canción

Melodía que rime con la historia de nuestro amor

Haremos sinfonía eterna unidos tu y yo

Disonancia alguna no existe en el corazón

Nada nos podrá separar

Hacemos armonía

Eres fuiste y serás

La dulce melodía que en mi sueño está

Tú solo tú,

Pudiste escribir en mi alma tanta música

Solo tú

Solo tú

Perdidos estamos en este ritmo de amor

Las notas nos brotan directo desde el corazón

Haremos sinfonía eterna, unidos tú y yo

Disonancia alguna no existe en esta canción

Chris cuando estaba leyendo no pudo evitar contener las lágrimas y dejó de leer

Darren: ¿Qué pasa?

Chris: Nada, solo que la canción está muy linda

Darren: ¿Y por eso lloras?

Chris: No, es solo que la letra….

Darren: ¿Qué tiene la letra?

Chris: Darren tengo miedo

Darren: ¿Miedo?

Chris: Si, de salir herido una vez más.

Darren detuvo el auto, ya habían llegado al lugar,

Darren: Te juro que lo último que quiero es herirte, sé que me porté como un tonto, pero no soportaría verte llorar de nuevo por mí, porque si te veo sufrir yo sufro contigo.

Chris comenzó a cantar,

Chris: Nada nos podrá separar, hacemos armonía. Eres, fuiste y serás la dulce melodía que en mi sueño está

Ambos se besaron, durante toda la cena estuvieron bien hasta que,

Chris: Darren, ¿cómo es Mia?

Darren: ¿Por qué quieres saber?

Chris: Pues yo…

En ese momento se quedó callado, ya que vio entrar a Telly al lugar,

Darren: Mira ahí esta Telly

Telly: Qué onda chicos

- Hola (Saludaron ambos)

Telly: ¿Qué tal les pinta la vida?

Darren: Bien

Telly: Si que tenía tiempo de no verlos, ¿mucho trabajo?

Chris: Si, Darren va a empezar una película y yo con el disco.

Telly: Felicidades, ya no sigo interrumpiendo a estos dos tortolitos…

Chris: Este…

Telly: Tranquilos de esta boca no sale nada, oye ¿pero no tú ibas en la película con Darren?

Chris: No, va Mia

Telly: ¿Mia qué?

Chris: Swier

Telly: ¿Ella?

Chris: ¿Si por?

Telly: No por nada, bueno anduvo con un amigo cuando hicieron una película, dicen que tiene la manía de enredarse con sus compañeros, y aguas porque también anda casi con el vestido de novia en la cajuela del auto; cuidado ehh no vaya a ser que te quieran amarrar

Darren: Creo que a mí ya me amarraron

Telly: Yo también lo creo, lástima hubiera sido todo un éxito con ustedes al frente, hasta luego

Darren: Bye

Terminaron de cenar y se dirigieron a la casa de Chris, durante todo el camino ninguno de los dos dijo nada, todo lo que habían escuchado de Telly les trajo una sensación que no podían describir.

Chris: Buenas noches

Darren: Chris

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren: Solo quiero decirte que yo te amo, por favor recuerda esto pase lo que pase.

Chris: Lo sé

Se despidieron y Darren le robó un beso como era su costumbre, Chris llegó, saludó a sus padres y se dirigió a su recámara, en eso sonó el teléfono pero no contestó, poco después su madre tocó la puerta:

Karyn: Chris te habla Riker

Chris: Ok, gracias aquí contesto

Riker: Hola niño

Chris: Hola

Riker: ¿Qué tienes?

Chris: ¿Cómo?

Riker: ¿Qué te pasa?

Chris: Nada

Riker: Por favor, crees que no te conozco

Chris: Nada, en serio

Riker: Pues te conozco demasiado para tragarme ese cuento, de hecho ando muy cerca de tu casa, así que voy para allá

A los 20 minutos, escuchó el timbre de su casa, realmente necesitaba hablar con alguien y Riker era su amigo, pero no estaba seguro de contarle, se encontraba en su disyuntiva cuando su puerta se abrió

Riker: Hola

Chris: Hola

Riker: Por tu cara veo que es grave el asunto

Chris: No, para nada

Riker: A ver dime, ¿no siempre he sido tu confidente y tu tapadera?

Chris: Si

Riker: So

Chris: Es Darren

Riker: Ahora qué diablos te hizo ese hombre, te juro

Chris: No nada

Riker: ¿Entonces?

Chris: Pues no sé si oíste que parecía que yo estaría en la película con él

Riker: Si, no me digas que siii, ohh, no tendrías esa cara, verdad

Chris: No, escogieron a otra persona

Riker: ¿Te habías hecho ilusiones?

Chris: Pues sí, a ti no te lo voy a negar, me encantaba la idea de poder estar junto a Darren, sobre todo ahora

Riker: Ahhh, pero creo que me perdí de algo, no me digas que ya son novios

Chris: Algo así

Riker: No entiendo, digo si me imagino que querías entrar, pero a ti lo que te llama es cantar ¿no?

Chris: Si, es otra cosa lo que me tiene así

Riker: Ahora si que no te entiendo

Chris: Estoy casi seguro que van a inventarle romance con ella. Además que Michael hace tiempo que lo vincula a Darren con ella, creo que no le gusta vender una imagen gay de Darren y por eso prefiere inventar romances con mujeres

Riker: No me cae para nada ese Michael

Chris: A mí menos. Hoy estuvimos viendo lo del dueto, y el productor dejó entre ver que nos querían juntos para hacer promoción

Riker: Ya veo, pero no veo relación, lo uno con lo otro

Chris: No sé Riker, además lo que dijo Telly

Riker: ¿Telly?, y él que tiene que ver en todo esto

Chris: Lo encontramos hoy, la chica es ex de un amigo de él y hasta vivieron juntos

Riker: ¿Y?

Chris: ¿No ves?

Riker: Te juro que no, ando perdido

Chris: Ella, pues…

Riker: Chris

Chris: Seamos realistas es un hombre, y ha vivido más cosas que yo, aunque lo ame no me encuentro preparado para dar un paso así, conmigo solo tendrá un noviazgo, pero con ella puede tener algo más, me siento en desventaja.

Riker: Estás mal, tú le ofreces algo mejor

Chris: ¿Qué?

Riker: Tú, él se enamoró de ti por lo que eres, y no por otra cosa.

Estuvieron largo rato platicando, realmente la conversación le había servido mucho, aunque aún tenía sus reservas, no quería que sus miedos lo atormentaran y lo alejaran de Darren.

Los días siguientes, solo pudo hablar con Darren por teléfono ya que estaban ambos con el trabajo encima, pronto grabarían el dueto para que saliera al igual que la película que se estrenaba en Marzo. El día que grabaron la disquera tuvo a bien invitar a algunos reporteros para que grabaran la nota, aunque trataron de ocultar lo más que pudieron sus sentimientos de momentos se les olvidaba y se tomaban de la mano, el dueto quedó perfecto, la gente de producción sentía que realmente sería un hit. Después de la grabación,

Darren: Quedó muy bien

Chris: Si, así es

Darren: ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos por ahí a celebrar?

Chris: Me encanta la idea, ¿a dónde vamos?

Darren: Ya verás es una sorpresa. Por eso…

Darren sacó de la guantera un pañuelo

Chris: ¿Para qué es eso?

Darren: Pues para que sea una verdadera sorpresa

Se lo puso en los ojos a Chris, después de un rato detuvo el auto, se bajó y abrió la puerta de su lado para ayudarlo a bajar,

Chris: ¿A qué hora me vas a quitar esto?

Darren: Ya luego, aquí hay un escalón, aquí otro

Chris tropezó,

Chris: Cuidado, (ambos rieron) presiento que

Antes de terminar la frase ya había cargado a Chris, él se sujetó de cuello,

Chris: Oye

Darren: Si así será más fácil

Chris: Si tú lo dices.

Darren: Desde luego, oye pesas menos que en el reality

Chris: Chistosito.

Darren: Era broma. Al fin llegamos

Chris: ¿Ya me puedo quitar esto?

Darren: Cierra los ojos

Chris: Ok

Darren: No hagas trampa

Chris: No

Darren quitó lentamente el pañuelo y Chris abrió sus ojos, estaban en la casa de él y ésta se encontraba con velas encendidas en todas partes, y en ese momento se encendió la música, era una atmósfera tan romántica, la mesa estaba puesta con velas y rosas rojas,

Darren: Espero que te guste

Chris: Es hermoso

Darren: Quería que estuviéramos solos para poder hablar, ven siéntate.

Al oír esto, Chris sintió como un frío la recorrió por todo el cuerpo, el tono de Darren le trajo a su memoria un recuerdo poco agradable,

Chris: ¿De qué es lo que… (hizo una pequeña pausa, y continuó) vamos a hablar?

Darren: Supongo que con lo del disco no has tenido tiempo de ver entrevistas en tv o algo así.

Chris: No, la verdad no.

Darren: Entonces empezamos de cero, ahora entiendo porque no estás hecho una fiera

Chris: ¿Tendría motivo para estarlo?

Darren: Realmente, creo, que…

Chris: Darren, estas balbuceando…

Darren: El día que grabamos los promos me preguntaron, si era posible que entre Mia y yo se diera algo.

Chris: ¿Y?

Darren: Pues yo dije, que la acababa de conocer y cosas así…

Chris: ¿Cosas así?

Darren: Chris, la verdad es que dejé entrever que era posible.

Chris: Ahh, que interesante.

Su cara sufrió un cambio evidente, casi podía adivinar lo que seguía,

Darren: Escúchame por favor.

Chris: Estoy casi seguro de lo demás y sabes no me interesa volver a sufrir lo mismo, creo que desperdiciaste tu tiempo arreglando todo esto o más bien la persona que debería estar aquí es otra.

Darren: No espera, lo cierto es que Michael y la producción me están presionando mucho para que si bien no ande con ella, no deseche la posibilidad

Chris: ¿Cómo?

Darren: Hay varias personas que no les agrado la decisión

Chris: ¿Quiénes?

Darren: La disquera para empezar

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren: ¿Te acuerdas, lo que nos comentó el productor el día que nos vimos?

Chris: Si, de la película

Darren: Pues que no se pusieron de acuerdo, los de la disquera te querían a ti, pero los de la producción están necios que con Mia va a ser un éxito

Chris: ¿Y tú que crees?

Darren: A mi me hubiera gustado estar contigo.

Chris sonrió

Chris: ¿Y qué va a pasar?

Darren: ¿De qué?

Chris: Darren, si quieren que finjas un noviazgo con ella, ¿qué vas a hacer?

Darren: No sé, todo esto jamás pensé que pasaría, además de todo la tipa es medio antipática.

Chris: Si, pero facilita

Darren: ¿Cómo?

Chris: Darren, sé que ella te puede ofrecer cosas que yo no

Darren: Pero

Chris: Déjame hablar, lo cierto es que desde el día que cenamos y nos encontramos con Telly, la misma idea me ha venido rondando en la cabeza, sentía que te involucrarían con ella, pero tampoco creía que te obligarían a hacerlo, aún así sé que si iniciarás una relación con ella sea realidad o ficción, yo no puedo competir o no quiero hacerlo.

Darren: No te entiendo.

Chris: Tal vez sea una cosa anticuada, pasada de moda, pero me respeto mucho a mi mismo para por un impulso hacer algo.

Darren: Sigo sin entender.

Chris: Darren, tú estás acostumbrado a otro tipo de relación, cosa que yo no te puedo ofrecer en este momento, no porque no te quiera, sino más bien por no sentirme preparado para hacerlo.

Darren: A mí me interesa la relación que tú me puedes ofrecer

Chris: Sin sexo

Darren: Si, eso no es lo que me mueve para estar contigo, es algo mucho más importante, estar contigo me hace sentirme vivo, completo y nace en mí una energía como jamás lo había sentido.

Chris: Tengo miedo

Darren: ¿Por qué?

Chris: Porque siento que todo esto es un sueño y cuando despierte, me va a doler mucho darme cuenta que lo nuestro es imposible por ahora.

Darren: Yo…

Chris: Quisiera tener la fuerza para alejarme de ti, antes de que se venga todo, antes de que tengas que decir que eres novio de Mia y no sean solo rumores, pero no puedo, sea lo que sea que nos toque vivir así será.

Darren: Te amo

Chris: Y yo a ti

Los dos se fundieron en un abrazo, sentían que esa noche se estaban despidiendo de lo que pudo ser, ambos tenían rabia de no luchar por lo que su corazón les gritaba, pero su razón parecía más fuerte. El camino a la casa de Chris, se hizo eterno, ninguno de los dos pronunció ni una sola palabra, ambos conscientes de lo que sucedería no podían decir que solo serían amigos, ya que ninguno anhelaba eso, pero no podían hacer más, prácticamente Darren tendría que seguir el juego o le congelarían su disco, más de lo que ya lo habían hecho.

Darren: Adiós

Chris: Adiós

Ese adiós, les dolió mucho a los dos, se tendrían que ver eso era evidente, pero las cosas no podían ser iguales, no debían ser iguales, Darren por compromiso con la película no tardaría en afirmar que si andaba con Mia, lo que le destrozaría el corazón a Chris. Sin embargo Darren no se sentía preparado para decir adiós al amor que sentía,

Darren: Espera, siento que esta despedida es como si no nos volviéramos a ver

Chris: No lo hagas más duro, lo mejor será que permanezcamos alejados para no sufrir cuando las cosas se vuelvan evidentes

Darren: Sé que no es justo lo que te voy a pedir, pero no soportaría esta situación sin ti

Chris: Darren, para mi no…

Darren: Tienes razón, soy un egoísta solo pensé en mí y es obvio que el más perjudicado en esto eres tú, lo siento, mejor me voy, adiós

Le dio un leve beso en la mejilla y comenzó a caminar para irse,

Chris: No te vayas

Darren: ¿Cómo?

Chris: En este momento, ninguno de los dos sabemos qué va a pasar con nuestras vidas, todo está muy confuso, pero lo único que quiero es que jamás dejemos de ser amigos.

Darren: ¿Qué significa eso?

Chris: Significa que independientemente de lo que pase entre tú y Mía, sea ficción o realidad, en mi vas a tener un amigo, voy a estar para ti cuando lo necesites.

Darren: Gracias

Aunque esa noche fue la peor de su vida para ambos, les daba impotencia tener que alejarse siendo que lo único que añoraban era estar juntos, sus destinos parecían que los unían, pero al mismo tiempo los separaban; el haberse prometido ser amigos les dejaba en el corazón la esperanza de que algún día, en algún otro momento y lugar su amor podría florecer.

Al llegar a su casa, lo último que deseaba era hablar del asunto, pero estaba consciente que al igual que sus padres le habían dado su confianza, ahora merecían saber todo lo que estaba pasando, no quería que volvieran a odiar a Darren.

Chris: Necesito hablar con ustedes

Hannah: ¿Estoy incluida en el ustedes, o me voy?

Chris: Si quieres puedes quedarte, será mejor que sepas y no te vaya a salir la hermana sobre protectora que llevas dentro.

Karyn: ¿Qué pasa hijo?

Chris: Es Darren

Tim: ¿Qué te hizo ese..?

Chris: No papá cálmate, sé que ustedes le han dado un voto de confianza, o al menos han tratado, en fin mejor voy al punto, como le dije a mi mamá nos íbamos a dar una oportunidad.

Karyn: Hablas en pasado hijo, ¿por qué?

Chris: Las cosas están muy complicadas, el chiste es que con todo lo que se ha hecho de la película, en un afán de que acepten a la chica que va a protagonizar con él, quieren que figuren un noviazgo

Tim: No entiendo

Chris: Esto se supone es un secreto, ante las cámaras fingirán que son novios aunque no lo sean, el noviazgo durará según el impacto positivo que tenga la película.

Karyn: Es decir, que si no funciona al mes, bye

Chris: Algo así, les digo esto para que no lo juzguen mal, aunque nos queremos no es momento para lo de nosotros

Chris trató de aguantar el llanto y miró hacia el techo,

Karyn: ¿Hijo estás bien?

Chris: Si mamá, lo único que me resta decirles es que él y yo decidimos seguir siendo amigos.

Karyn: ¿Seguro?

Chris: Si

Su familia no estaba muy convencida con la decisión de Chris, pero no podían hacer nada, solo él sabía lo que le dolía todo esto y si creía que podría manejar ser amigo de Darren, así sería.

En los días subsecuentes todo fue más difícil, el acoso de la prensa para que se afirmara una relación entre Darren y Mia no cesaba, la presentación de la película estaba en puerta, una tarde antes de ella, Darren supo que Chris estaría en la presentación, aún no se anunciaba oficialmente que andaba con Mia, pero parecía que estaba planeado para unos días antes del lanzamiento que sería el 1° de Marzo.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

**SPOILER:**

Diego: Si no es indiscreción, ¿quién era?

Chris: Alguien que acabo de conocer

Diego: Ahí vamos de nuevo

Chris: ¿Cómo?

Diego: Siento decírtelo niño, pero estás a punto de cometer el mismo error que con Max, en un impulso aceptaste estar con él y después no sabías ni qué onda.


	10. De Vuelta A La Realidad

**CAPITULO X: DE VUELTA A LA REALIDAD**

El día de la presentación llegó, estaban muchos medios y para sorpresa de muchos Chris se encontraba sentado en la mesa donde estaban los protagonistas, Darren estaba en medio y a sus lados se encontraban Mia y Chris. La situación fue muy incómoda para todos, la presentación se llevó a cabo y dentro de las preguntas que se hicieron fue que si existía la posibilidad de que entrara Chris posteriormente, él no aseguró ni negó nada, lo cierto era que según funcionara la promoción de la película se vería que pasaría.

Lo único que consolaba a Chris ante esta situación, era el hecho de que su disquera le estaba dando todo el apoyo para promocionar el disco, todo iba saliendo a pedir de boca. Sin embargo a raíz del dueto con Darren, se vio obligado a ir a programas donde estaría el elenco de la película, a estas alturas ya Darren había confirmado su noviazgo con Mia, el día que pasaron la nota, Chris no pudo evitar sufrir, aunque era una farsa, a su corazón no se lo podía explicar, estaba en su casa, no quería ver a nadie, solo quería llorar y tratar de sacarse ese dolor que lo estaba matando por dentro. Sin embargo no estuvo solo,

Toc toc

Chris: ¿Qué pasó?

Karyn: Hijo te buscan

Chris: Mamá no quiero ver a…

- Somos nosotros

Toda la comitiva iba en rescate, en el programa donde conducía Diego se había dado la nota y estaba casi seguro que su amiga no estaría bien. Así que se dio a la tarea de buscar a Eddy y Dom, ya que a ausencia de Riker que se encontraba en Los Ángeles necesitaba equipo de apoyo, para animar a Chris

Chris: Pasen

Karyn: ¿Les traigo algo?

Diego: No señora estamos bien

Karyn: Bueno cualquier cosa me avisan, a ver si ustedes logran levantarle el ánimo a este niño

Eddy: ¿Cómo estás?

Diego: Eddy creo que eso está de más

Eddy: Si lo siento

Chris: Vinieron por lo de la nota

Diego: Si, mira yo no creo que sea verdad y de hecho ya van varias veces que me regañan de la producción, y me dicen que si de por si no se ve real con mis comentarios menos la gente se va a tragar el cuento.

Chris: Ustedes lo saben

Dom: Claro es más que obvio

Diego: Yo hablé con Darren hace unos días, me platicó todo lo que pasó y en la posición que se encontraba, lo que más le dolía era tener que dejarte de nuevo.

Eddy: ¿Sabes que es una farsa verdad?

Chris: Si pero, ¿cuánto lo seguirá siendo?

Eddy: No te entiendo

Chris: Pues ese juego terminará siendo realidad

Dom: Oye no te adelantes a los hechos.

Chris: Es más que obvio Dom, aunque me duela aceptarlo, por más aunque no se enamore de ella, no podrá fingir y estarán juntos al final.

Diego: Lo dices muy seguro, ¿pasó algo?

Chris: Si

Diego: ¿Qué?

Chris: Como saben hemos coincidido en varios programas, por lo del dueto y esas cosas, él se ha portado super frío conmigo y ya ni siquiera me habla.

Eddy: Tiene mucho trabajo

Chris: Tal vez o tal vez no

Dom: ¿Por qué lo dudas?

Chris: Después de esa plática

Diego: ¿Qué plática?

Chris: Nada no me hagan caso, lo cierto es que no me puedo seguir engañando con esta situación

En eso sonó su celular, tuvo una pequeña conversación y colgó,

Diego: Si no es indiscreción, ¿quién era?

Chris: Alguien que acabo de conocer

Diego: Ahí vamos de nuevo

Chris: ¿Cómo?

Diego: Siento decírtelo niño, pero estás a punto de cometer el mismo error que con Max, en un impulso aceptaste estar con él y después no sabías ni qué onda.

Chris: No te preocupes Diego, estoy consciente que no va a pasar nada con esta persona, solo me invitó a ir al cine y no me puedo pasar la vida encerrado llorando por alguien, no es sano para nadie.

Eddy: Seguro que no…

Chris: No en serio, les agradezco que se preocupen mucho por mi a los tres, pero estoy muy convencido que no es el momento para empezar una relación y lo único que voy a hacer es comprometerme con mi disco.

Diego: ¿Está por salir?

Chris: Si, y la disquera dispuso mucha promoción para este disco, tengo una cita en una revista para una entrevista, voy a estar en Con Sello Diego, está el viaje a NY, y a Canadá tengo algunas visitas, y varias cosas más.

Eddy: Si que vas a tener una agenda apretada

Chris: Gracias a Dios Eddy, porque de otra manera sé que no podría soportar está situación.

Sus amigos se fueron un poco más tranquilos al ver a Chris dentro de lo que cabía bien, en el trayecto de regreso no pudieron evitar comentar la situación.

Eddy: ¿Cómo vez Dom todo esto?

Dom: Darren no está mejor que él, no sabe ni qué hacer el pobre, no soporta mucho la situación, pero se ha hecho a la idea de que tiene que estar con esa tipa y pues está pensando seriamente en pasar de la farsa a la realidad

Diego: ¿Es broma?

Dom: No, para nada Diego por desgracia él cree que de esa forma se sentirá menos hipócrita con la gente y tal vez la relación se vea más real.

Eddy: ¿Está pensando o ya lo decidió?

Dom: Creo que ya lo hizo

Diego: Genial, y no tuvo los pantalones para decírselo, ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste tú?

Dom: Porque no me corresponde, lo que decida lo tiene que afrontar, pero tiene mucho miedo, me dijo que cuando lo tiene enfrente siente ganas de mandar todo a volar y olvidarse de la farsa

Diego: ¿No qué ya no es farsa?

Dom: Bueno lo que sea, en fin solo nos queda esperar a ver cómo termina esto.

En cuanto llegó Dom a su casa pensó que era buena idea hablarle a Darren para platicarle lo que había pasado, tal vez… en eso tocaron el timbre,

Dom: ¿Quién?

Darren: Soy yo

Dom: Darren, pasa, que cara, ¿anotaste las placas del auto que te arrolló?

Darren: Sería excelente así no tendría que seguir en la película.

Dom: ¿No andan las cosas bien?

Darren: Para nada, de repente a Mia se le olvida que todo es farsa y se siente con derechos sobre mi

Dom: ¿En serio?

Darren: Si, pero no viene hablar de eso, más bien quería saber si tú

Dom: No te podría decir qué onda con Chris

Darren: Si

Dom: No te voy a mentir, no está bien

Darren: Lo sabía, no ha de querer ni verme

Dom: Eso no lo dijo, lo cierto es que lo tiene mal la actitud que has tomado con él

Darren: ¿Actitud?

Dom: Así es, tal vez no lo hayas hecho conciente, pero en los programas que han coincidido tú ni siquiera le has dirigido la palabra y no entiende el por qué

Darren: Porque si lo tengo cerca lo voy a querer besar, no te imaginas lo difícil que fue aguantarme las ganas de cuando cantamos abrazarlo como me gritaba mi corazón y al final casi me arrastraron antes de que cometiera una tontería.

Dom: Estás metido en un gran desastre

Darren: Lo sé

Dom: ¿Quieres un consejo?, no sé si sea bueno o malo, pero es indispensable que hables con él

Darren: ¿Tú crees?

Dom: Si, creo que tienes competencia

Darren: ¿Cómo?

Dom: Que me perdone mi amigo, aunque nunca dijo que no te lo mencionara, en fin ya abrí la boca mejor termino, Chris conoció a alguien de hecho va a ir al cine con ese alguien

Darren: ¿Es broma?

Dom: No, por desgracia no lo es, y pues no recuerdas la vez que empezó con Max lo hizo en un arranque.

Darren: ¿Insinuó algo?

Dom: No, cuando se lo hicimos notar nos juró y perjuró que lo único en lo que se va enfocar en estos momentos es en su disco.

Darren: Mañana hablaré con él

Dom: Que bueno que te pones la pila

Darren: De hecho ya había pensado en eso, como sea el lunes empiezan las promociones de la película

Dom: ¿Y qué tiene que ver?

Darren: Chris va a estar ahí, va a ver una cena donde nos vamos a reunir todo el elenco, vamos a cantar y creo que él va a cantar más.

La noche transcurrió lentamente, cada quien tenía miles de pensamientos en su mente, con todo el alboroto Chris había olvidado que la promoción oficial de la película empezaba el lunes y él tendría que estar ahí, no sabía cómo iba a sobrellevar las cosas, el noviazgo ya era un hecho ni hablar, solo le quedaba seguir adelante.

El día sábado en la noche recibió una llamada que lo alegró un poco,

Chris: Bueno

Darren: Hola

Chris: ¿Quién es?

Darren: Pues Darren ¿o esperabas a alguien más?

Chris: Más o menos

Darren: Ahh o sea que es cierto

Chris: ¿Qué es cierto?

Darren: Que alguien quiere ocupar mi lugar

Chris: Hablaste con alguno de la comitiva

Darren: ¿Comitiva?

Chris: Si, el día que salió la nota de tu noviazgo con Mia, se dejaron venir para mi casa Diego, Dom y Eddy para tratarme de sacar de la depresión que según ellos tendría.

Darren: ¿O sea qué no estabas mal?

Chris: ¿Yo por qué debería estarlo, amigo?

Darren: No seas sarcástico

Chris: Lo siento, no lo pude evitar, me estoy preparando para los comentarios mordaces, de tu novia y de la prensa.

Darren: ¿Cómo?

Chris: Nada olvídalo

Darren: A no, ya sacaste el tema y ahora me lo aclaras

Chris: Te va a salir cara la llamada

Darren: No te preocupes, en ese caso voy a tu casa y platicamos, ¿te parece?

Chris: ¿A mi casa?

Darren: Si, me encantaría que nos viéramos en otro lugar, pero si nos ve alguien

Chris: Se te arma

Darren: Si, necesito aunque sea verte y hablar contigo.

Chris: Ok, te espero.

Chris salió de su cuarto y sus padres estaban en la sala,

Chris: Umm, papá,

Tim: ¿Qué pasa?

Chris: Darren va a venir en un rato

Tim: ¿A qué?

Chris: Vamos a platicar, no nos podemos ver en un lugar público así que te quería pedir permiso, claro si no hay inconveniente de que fuera aquí.

Tim: ¿Aquí?

Karyn: Está bien hijo, de cualquier modo nosotros estábamos planeando ir al cine.

Tim: ¿No los vamos a dejar solos?

Chris: Papá te juro que no va a pasar nada, solo somos amigos ¿recuerdas?

Su papá no estuvo muy convencido, pero después de que su mamá habló con él y le hizo ver que lo que temía podía pasar en cualquier lado, accedió aunque no de muy buena gana, al poco rato sonó el timbre,

Hannah: Debe de ser él, voy

Darren: Hola

Hannah: Hola, pasa

Darren: ¿Qué onda?

Hannah: ¿Qué onda cuñado?, Ahh no verdad, perdón

Darren: Buenas tardes señor

Tim: Ni tan buenas

Karyn: Ya basta los dos, bueno mejor nos vamos o llegaremos tarde a la función, en el refrigerador hay refresco y otras cosas por si les da sed o hambre,

Chris: Si gracias mamá

Karyn: Hasta luego Darren

Darren: Hasta luego señora

Darren se sorprendió ante lo que pasaba, no entendía como los dejaban solos, ya que se fueron,

Chris: ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

Darren: Este no, ¿acabo de entrar en dimensión desconocida o algo así?

Chris: No, aunque yo también me siento así

Darren: Creí que en cuanto me vieran me cerrarían la puerta en las narices

Chris: Pues yo creo que ganas no les faltaban, pero se contuvieron

Darren: Gracias por las porras, pero en realidad me sorprende, yo..

Chris: No te preocupes, después de que nos vimos la última vez opté por hablar con ellos y explicarles la situación, espero que no te moleste

Darren: No

Chris: Les dije que seríamos solo amigos

Darren: Si, claro amigos

Chris: ¿En serio no quieres algo de tomar?

Darren: Agua

Chris: Ok, déjame te la traigo

Darren: Te ves bien en esta foto

Chris: Gracias

Darren: ¿Quién diría que ganaríamos premios?

Chris: Pues si, aún parece increíble todo lo que nos está pasando

Darren: ¿Y qué tal va el disco?

Chris: Muy bien, las canciones están super

Darren: ¿De qué tratan?

Chris: Hay de todo un poco, pero hay una que me gusta mucho

Darren: ¿Cómo es?

Chris comenzó a cantar mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Durante todo el tiempo que cantó ninguno se dejó de mirar, de pronto Chris se daba cuenta que había podido expresar lo que su alma le gritaba, le dolía la situación no lo podía negar, pero también entendía que no estaba completamente en sus manos el no estar con él. Los dos guardaron silencio, hasta que Chris se atrevió hablar

Chris: No sé cómo decir esto, mi mente la he tratado de mantener muy ocupada para no llegar a lo mismo

Darren: ¿A qué?

Chris: A pasarme las noches pensando en ti, pero no lo puedo evitar, sin saber muchas canciones de este disco reflejan muchos de los sentimientos encontrados que nacen en mí.

Darren: ¿Sentimientos encontrados?

Chris: Si, hay días que me dan ganas de decirte tantas cosas, de reclamarte, de mil cosas, y otros días comprendo que no es culpa de ninguno de los dos, que desgraciadamente parece que el destino nos separa y nosotros ni siquiera podemos luchar contra ello.

Darren: Te entiendo, todo esto es muy injusto y sé que la peor parte te toca vivirla a ti

Chris: De eso no estoy muy seguro

Darren: ¿Cómo?

Chris: Aquí no hay víctimas, somos dos personas adultas que decidimos presionados o no dejar a un lado nuestros sentimientos por un sueño que siempre hemos tenido.

Darren: Lo sé, ¿pero vale la pena?

Chris: No tengo ni la menor idea, lo cierto es que yo tengo plena confianza que si nuestro destino es estar juntos, ya llegará el momento en que todo el universo conspire para que todo esto pase, y si nuestro amor es realmente eso pasará mucho más pruebas que esto.

Darren: Y ¿todavía me preguntas por qué te amo?, ¿por qué te tengo siempre en mi mente?

Chris: Mejor dejamos eso en paz, por el bien de los dos, ¿cómo va la filmación?

Darren: Ese tema tampoco es bueno

Chris: ¿Por?

Darren: Las grabaciones han estado un poco pesadas, pero en fin, lo que de plano a mi parecer no tiene ni pies ni cabeza es la historia

Chris: No te entiendo

Darren: Es que todo el tiempo es Mia llorando y yo llegando como salvador o algo así

Chris: Hablas como si no tuvieras fe en el proyecto

Darren: La verdad es que no, a mi lo que me interesa es cantar y nada más, esto lo hice más porque me ordenaron que por otra cosa, además con todo eso de la farsa, me estoy hartando

Chris: Tranquilo, digo no te has de pasar tan mal rato, fea no es.

Darren: Pues no, eso que ni que

Chris: Umm

Chris no pudo esconder los celos que de pronto lo abordaron,

Darren: Te pusiste celoso

Chris: Yo, no para nada, ¿por qué debería de estarlo? ¿es tu novia no?

Darren: Te pusiste celoso

Chris: Para nada amigo mío

Darren: Hablando de celos

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren: Yo si me puse celoso

Chris: ¿De qué?

Darren: Sé que me va a querer matar alguien pero ni hablar, no me puedo aguantar, aunque sé que ni siquiera tengo razón para hacerlo

Chris: Ahora sé que no entendí

Darren: Dom me dijo que estás saliendo o vas a salir o algo así

Chris: Ya veo por donde va la cosa, pues si es un chico muy lindo, guapo y me siento muy bien con él

Darren: Que interesante

Chris: ¿Ahora quién es el celoso?

Darren: Eso no me hizo gracia

Chris: No, deja de hacerme cosquillas, ya …

Darren: No, es la venganza

En eso a los dos les nació darse un abrazo y se quedaron sin decir nada ambos con los ojos cerrados,

Darren: De plano soy mal actor

Chris: ¿Por qué?

Darren: Nadie se ha tragado ese cuento de que somos novios Mia y yo, los comentarios de Diego no ayudan

Chris: Cierto, me comentó algo, que te parece si nos sentamos

Se separó de él,

Darren: ¿Y eso?

Chris: Es de mi hermana, según ella me estaba enseñando a jugar pero de verdad que no entendí.

Darren: ¿Qué te parece si jugamos?

Chris: Si, el que pierda invita la cena, ahh no porque no nos pueden ver

Darren: Pero podemos pedir algo o prepararlo.

Empezaron a jugar Wii, al poco rato llegaron sus papás, para sorpresa de Chris se pusieron a platicar con Darren, cenó con ellos y toda la cosa, realmente se sentía en una especie de dimensión paralela, todo sería maravilloso sino fuera porque en el mundo real entre ellos no podía existir algo más que amistad. Ya que Darren se había despedido, Chris se preparaba para acostarse en eso entró su mamá,

Karyn: Buenas noches hijo

Chris: Buenas noches mamá

Karyn: ¿Todo bien?

Chris: Si

Karyn: Sé que no me debería de meter, pero ¿no es más duro para ti verlo?

Chris: No lo sé, es algo extraño, él se portó muy frío conmigo ahora que estuve en lo de los programas y me dolió mucho, el verlo aunque sea como mi amigo me reconforta, además creo que ninguno de los dos se hace a la idea de cortar cualquier lazo de comunicación.

Karyn: Ya veo, en fin, pobre la verdad es que cuando llegó traía una cara y cuando se fue su expresión era totalmente diferente

Chris: ¿Cómo?

Karyn: A ese hombre le alumbras la vida cada vez que te ve, lástima que entre ustedes las cosas no puedan ser, pero quien sabe más adelante todo cambie

Chris: Pues si

Karyn: Buenas noches, que descanses

Chris: Gracias, igualmente

Pero antes de que se durmiera sonó su celular,

Chris: Bueno

Darren: Solo te hablaba para darte las gracias por estar conmigo siempre que lo necesito, a pesar de todo y tienes razón por desamor no me fui, y sé que tarde o temprano podré volver a estar contigo.

Chris: Yo también lo sé

Darren: Adiós

Chris: Adiós

El día domingo transcurrió de forma muy rápida, el lunes estaban todos citados en la tarde para ver en un restaurante el primer capítulo, Chris llegó y ultimó los detalles de la presentación, ambos cantaron el tema, luego los ahí presentes pidieron a Chris que cantara, él cantó como siempre lo hacía impecable; se tomaron varias fotos y Mia no dejaba de darle una mirada retadora, en eso cuando estaba en el escenario,

Chris: ¿Alguien quiere alguna canción en especial?

Mia: Si, canta la de la Diferencia

Chris: Desde luego Mia espero que te guste.

Chris tomó aire muy profundamente para no estallar en ese momento, sabía lo que esa canción representaba, pero no se podía negar de buenas a primeras a no cantarla, también estaba seguro los comentarios que desataría y no se hizo esperar, en las notas de días subsecuentes no dejaron de decir que si se la habría cantado con dedicatoria especial, él por su parte trató de concentrarse en su disco, no quería que nada saliera mal y ponía todo el empeño para que las cosas salieran excelentes.

Dos días después de la presentación Darren le habló,

Darren: ¿Estás bien?

Chris: Si gracias

Darren: Yo este

Chris: ¿Qué te pasa?

Darren: Me sentí muy mal con todo lo que pasó el lunes, me dio mucho coraje que ella hiciera eso, y se lo dije

Chris: ¿Qué hiciera qué?

Darren: Lo de la canción

Chris: Eso, no hay problema, a mi ver peor para ella, lo nuestro es pasado, además nunca hubo nada real, y con su actitud en lugar de sumar puntos con el público los resta.

Darren: No me agradó mucho eso del pasado

Chris: Yo, en fin estoy bien, ando con cosas finales y va a salir a la venta el 23

Darren: ¿Te interrumpí?

Chris: No, más o menos, estaba escribiendo lo de la dedicatoria,

Darren: ¿Aparezco en ella?

Chris: Si, por lo del dueto

Darren: Ahh, claro desde luego, estás bien, entonces estamos en contacto, Bye

Chris: Bye

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más Darren había colgado, no entendía su actitud, pero no podía hacer nada, al día siguiente comería con Diego, pero tendría mucho trabajo en la mañana, así que decidió dejar lo de la dedicatoria que la tendría que entregar hasta dos días después.

Dom: Hola, ¿cómo estás?

Chris: Dom, no sabía que venías

Dom: Pues tuve un tiempo antes de irme de viaje

Chris: ¿De viaje?

Dom: Si voy a ir a hacer un video

Chris: Que bueno

Dom: Si, y tú para cuándo video

Chris: No sé, pronto supongo

Dom: ¿Y quién va a ser el galán?

Diego: Por supuesto Darren

Chris: No sé Diego, pero supongo que si ya que es un dueto, sería raro que estuviera alguien más

Diego: ¿Y cómo va todo, ya sale pronto?

Chris: Si, estamos en cuestiones finales, yo ando medio atorado con lo de la dedicatoria, y más ahora

Dom: ¿Más ahora?

Chris: Ayer me hablo el bruto ese y creo que metí la pata

Dom: Siento decirte que sí

Diego: A ver me perdí, no entendí nada

Chris: Ya veo que eres su confidente

Dom: Algo así

Chris: Por cierto, gracias por informarle que estaba viendo a alguien

Dom: Lo siento, pero no lo pude evitar, vieras como habla de ti, solo le avisé para que no le mosquearan el plato.

Chris: Umm

Diego: Ya, no entiendo nada

Chris le contó todo lo que había sucedido hasta ese día,

Diego: Si que ando atrasado en noticias

Chris: Algo, en fin el punto es que cuando le mencioné que si estaba en la dedicatoria, por lo del dueto se puso serio y me colgó lo más pronto que pudo

Dom: Le heriste el ego

Chris: ¿Cómo?

Dom: Me contó que habló contigo y todo lo demás, esperaba otro tipo de respuesta, está conciente que no le puedes poner para el amor de mi vida o algo así, pero si anhelaba algo más especial.

Así estuvieron un largo rato platicando, cuando Chris llegó a su casa volvió al arduo trabajo de escribir la dedicatoria, tenía incluidos a todos, aún le faltaba anexar a Darren, aunque estuviera enojado con él, cosa que no sucedía, lo debía incluir, respiró profundo y comenzó a escribir,

_Cuando vi tus ojos, jamás me imaginé que de ellos me iba a enamorar y que al mirarte con ternura una sonrisa me ibas a regalar. Sin saber cómo me enamoré de ti y ahora que el destino te ha llevado lejos de mi, me cuesta aceptar que no te tendré junto a mi para escucharte decir un te amo. Sin embargo, la simple ilusión de tu regreso devuelve la alegría a mi vida, ya que en el fondo de mi corazón sé que jamás volveré amar como te amé._

Lo leyó y se dijo

Chris: No, esto no es dedicatoria parece más otra cosa, qué voy a poner, esto no va mejor lo voy a romper.

Trató de concentrarse, un punto era evidente le tenía que dar las gracias, así que empezó,

_Darren, por enseñarme a vivir cada momento como si fuera el último, y por toda esa energía y calidad humana. Gracias por cantar conmigo un tema que quedará para siempre, al igual que nuestro amor._

Volvió a leer,

Creo que si omito lo del amor, estaría bien, eso es.

En eso en un impulso tomó el teléfono y marcó, era ya casi las dos de la mañana, en cuanto oyó que en el otro lado descolgaron dijo,

Chris: Darren

Darren: Si

Chris: Siento la hora, pero quería decirte cual es la dedicatoria aunque no va ir completa

Darren: ¿Cómo?

Chris: Escucha, sí

Darren: Ok

Chris: Darren, por enseñarme a vivir cada momento como si fuera el último, y por toda esa energía y calidad humana. Gracias por cantar conmigo un tema que quedará para siempre, al igual que nuestro amor.

Darren: Yo

Chris: Claro, que la frase final solo la sabrás tú, adiós

Darren todavía no lograba comprender si había sido una especie de sueño o de verdad Chris le había hablado, pero si era sueño quería soñar así más seguido.

Al día siguiente Chris tenía tiempo libre, así que decidió ir al cine con su amigo, de pronto el chisme se corrió inmediatamente de que salía con alguien, lo cierto es que jamás pensó en que una salida se hiciera algo tan grande, pero los programas trataban de desligarlo a toda costa de Darren, ya que la promoción de la película no funcionaba como se esperaba, aún con el supuesto romance y que aparecían en infinidad de eventos con Mia, la gente no la aceptaba y la repudiaban lo que era contrarío a la que deseaban provocar con el romance.

El día que dieron la nota del supuesto nuevo posible romance, Darren andaba viendo la televisión lo que era raro en últimos días por la intensa carga de trabajo y arreglos constantes que requerían de grabar escenas nuevamente. La noticia lo choqueó, le inundó una ola de celos incontrolable y antes de que pudiera evitarlo marcó el celular, aunque su razón le decía que era una locura no podía evitarlo; en esos momentos Chris se encontraba en una junta, así que lo había apagado y la llamada fue dirigida al buzón, después de varios intentos, él dejó un mensaje:

_Soy yo, necesito que hablemos, yo sé que no tengo derecho, pero no lo puedo evitar, maldita sea._

Chris salió de la junta, pero con todas las prisas olvido prender el celular, llegó a su casa, se dio un baño para relajarse y cuando salió recordó que había apagado el celular, cuando lo prendió:

Chris: Diez llamadas perdidas, si que a alguien le urgía localizarme, chin, ojalá que no haya sido de la disquera, checó su buzón.

- Usted tiene dos nuevos mensaje, presione uno para escucharlo.

_Soy yo, necesito que hablemos, yo sé que no tengo derecho, pero no lo puedo evitar, maldita sea. _

Se quedó paralizado al oír el mensaje, era lo menos que se esperaba

El siguiente mensaje lo dejó más paralizado que el primero.

_Hola Niño, me da gusto que al fin hayas entendido que él está conmigo y te busques a alguien igual que tú, ya que Darren es un hombre que ahora está con una mujer, como corresponde. Adiós_

Le dio mucho coraje esta llamada, para empezar cómo había conseguido su número, era obvio que Darren no se lo daría o quién sabe, tenía tantas ideas dándole vueltas en su cabeza, que no lograba ponerlas en orden. Pero al final pareció tomar una decisión,

Chris: Ni creas que te voy a llamar Darren, debo darle carpetazo a esto, no voy a dejar que me vuelvas a herir no más, es justo que quedes en el pasado.

Esa noche tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de marcarle, no iba dejar que otra vez sus sentimientos le jugaran una mala pasada. Darren por su parte seguía molesto, en las entrevistas cuando se le acercaba Mia le daban ganas de terminar con eso ridículo, pero no podía, de por sí la película aun sin estrenarse iba en pique, con una noticia así las cosas empeorarían. Las peleas no paraban entre ellos,

Mia: ¿Con quién hablas?

Darren: ¡Qué te importa!

Mia: Pues me importa, no le estarás rogando a ese ¿o sí?

Darren: ¿Ese?

Mia: Si al niño ese, mira yo te puedo ofrecer más que él, solo falta que te decidas podemos intentar esto de verdad, no más farsa, igual las cosas mejoran

Darren: En primera no te permito que le digas ese, se llama Chris y no, para nada me interesa tener algo contigo, lo único que ruego es que esto ya acabe para terminar con este suplicio.

Mia: Darren, él ya sale con alguien más o no lo sabías

Darren: No es tu asunto.

Darren estaba muerto del coraje, quería llamarlo, pero no creía que soportaría que le confirmara que realmente estaba con alguien más, no lo podía soportar, por su parte Chris no aguantaba la rabia de pensar que entre Darren y Mia las cosas, ya no eran una farsa.

A los poco días a ambos les informaron que grabarían la semana siguiente el videoclip, ya que estaba teniendo mucho éxito la canción. La noticia les hizo tener sentimientos encontrados, el tener que verse no les facilitaba en nada olvidarse, además ambos sabían que no soportarían estar en el mismo lugar y no gritarse toda la rabia que sentían por dentro. En una entrevista su mente se encontraba tratando de poner en calma a su corazón, Chris trató de mantenerse alerto para no estropearlo al contestar en las preguntas, pero hubo una que lo sacóo de control,

Entrevistador: ¿Has perdido últimamente?

Chris: Si, en el amor.

Antes de que pudiera pensar en algo, su boca se adelantó, el resultado no fue tan malo como se suponía, la mayoría lo ligó con el chico del cine, y la cosa quedó allí, eso fue para los medios, pero alguien más no se tomó así las cosas.

Los días pasaron y el fin de semana llegó para grabar por fin el videoclip, todo comenzó bien, le explicaron la idea y le encantó, lo único que le dio miedo fue el final, durante todo el videoclip solo haría evocación a que pensaba en Darren, pero él no saldría para nada; sin embargo al final el aparecería, cantarían parte del coro y por último se darían un beso.

Durante la grabación se preparó mentalmente para tomarlo como algo profesional, no inmiscuir su corazón en esto, por la tarde se apareció Darren saludó a todos y se dirigió a prepararse. Cuando estuvo listo, les mandó hablar el productor le explicó todo a Darren y este en ningún momento lo volteó a ver, en su mente Chris se repetía

_Esto va a salir genial, si como no, ni siquiera es capaz de mirarme y me va a ver como dice el productor, pero claro él es actor, esto es una escena más._

Productor: ¿Entendido Chris?

Chris: Si claro

Chris no había escuchado ni la mitad, de lo que el productor les explicó, su mente revelaba el coraje que él no podía decir en palabras. La primera toma salió fatal,

Productor: Hey chicos, en lugar de parecer enamorados, parecen dos que han tenido una pelea y no son capaces ni de hablarse, quiero emoción, que los sentimientos les broten por cada poro de la piel.

Darren: Si.

Productor: Descansen un poco en lo que checo algo de las luces que no me gustó

Los dos se quedaron ahí, esperando, el silencio era insoportable,

Darren: Este, hagámoslo bien, esta vez ¿no crees?

Chris: Claro, supongo que tienes prisa por irte con tu novia

Darren: Yo…

Chris: No te preocupes, lo haremos rápido será un poco pesado fingir que siento algo por ti, pero se hará lo que se pueda.

Darren: Desde luego, sino tu nuevo galán se enfadaría ¿o no?

Chris: ¿Cómo?

En el corazón de Darren parecía que le habían clavado una estaca, le dolieron mucho esas palabras, entendía que las cosas no las había manejado bien y cómo hacerlo si todo en su vida era un caos, gracias a la brillante idea de ponerle de novia a la tipa esta, ya hasta le inventaban que se iba a casar. Por su parte Chris no soportaba tenerlo cerca, no entendía por qué parecía estar celoso por el chisme, y lo que había dicho Mia, era otro de sus juegos y él no estaba de acuerdo en jugarlo.

Chris: Comencemos a actuar, que se vea que nos queremos mucho y no te preocupes no creo que tu novia se moleste, al fin y al cabo solo estamos fingiendo.

Darren: Basta sí, sé que no manejé bien las cosas, ponte en mi lugar

Chris: Lo siento, jamás he tenido esa oportunidad, el que se aleja eres tú, nunca yo.

Darren: No estoy tan seguro, lo mío es ficción, pero lo tuyo no

Chris: Estás loco.

Con mucho trabajo sacaron las escenas tal y como se las pidieron, el director se le ocurrió la brillante idea de grabar primero el beso, cuando Chris tuvo los labios que tanto le quemaban de nuevo cerca, su orgullo pareció irse por el caño y sin darse cuenta todas las demás escenas se vio la magia que tanto pedía el director.

Productor: Genial, si yo sabía que no me había equivocado, ustedes dos generan algo, no sé qué es pero se transmite.

Chris: Gracias

Productor: Esto ya está terminado, me dio mucho gusto trabajar con ambos.

Darren: Gracias, igualmente.

Ambos se dirigieron a los camerinos a cambiarse, ya estando solo sacó su ira aventando un cojín,

Chris: Claro, siempre es lo mismo, por Dios, cuándo será el día que no lo veas y te pongas como tonto a temblar, dónde quedó todo eso de que ya no sentías nada, ayy a quién quiero engañar por más que intento ese idiota no sale de mi corazón.

Toc toc

Chris: ¿Quién?

Darren: Soy yo, ¿puedo pasar?

Chris: No lo creo

Darren: Por favor

Chris: No

Darren: ¿Quieres que arme un escándalo aquí?

Chris: A ver, quiero ver eso

Darren: NECESITO HABLAR CONTIGO

Chris: Ya basta, te va a escuchar medio foro

Darren: No me importa quiero hablar contigo.

Chris: Pasa, pero de una vez te advierto que…

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Darren lo había tomado entre sus brazos y lo había besado, tuvo un momento de debilidad, pero recobró fuerzas,

Chris: Suéltame

Le propinó tremenda cachetada, que era probable que se escuchara hasta afuera,

Darren: Eso dolió

Chris: ¿Y que querías? Encontrar al mismo tonto de siempre, al que puedes besar cada vez que se te antoje, pues te equivocaste

Darren: Desde luego, a tu galán no le gustaría ¿y esas flores son de él?

Chris: No te interesa

Darren: Son del tipo ese con que sales, ¿quién es?

Chris: Y tú quién diablos te crees para venir a interrogarme, con qué derecho, soy una persona sin compromiso, claro tú no puedes decir lo mismo y si decido salir con quien se me antoje, es mi problema, ¿no?

Darren: Yo… esto no…

Chris: ¿Esto qué Darren?

Darren: Yo te amo

Chris: Por favor, te juro que esas palabras me dan risa ahora, ¿de verdad piensas que cada vez que se te antoje me vas a tener ahí?

Darren: Yoo

Chris: No señor, el niño tonto se fue, lo mataste tú hace como dos semanas o más

Darren: No te entiendo.

Chris: Ahh y felicidades por tu bonita relación, hacen una excelente pareja par de víboras

Darren: ¿PUEDO HABLAR?

Chris: NO, NO PUEDES, DÉJAME SOLO, DÉJAME EN PAZ, DÉJA QUE TE OLVIDE.

Darren: NO TE DEJO SOLO, NO TE DEJO EN PAZ Y LO MENOS QUE QUIERO ES QUE ME OLVIDES

Chris: ERES UN EGOÍSTA, PARA TI HA DE SER DIVERTIDO TENER DOS RELACIONES ¿NO?, ELLA TE DA LO QUE YO NO Y VICEVERSA, NOS NECESITAS A LOS DOS PARA SENTIRTE COMPLETO.

Darren: ¿DE QUÉ DIABLOS HABLAS CHRIS?

Chris: PUES SI, ELLA MISMA ME LO DIJO QUE ENTRE USTEDES TODO ERA DE MARAVILLA Y QUE AHORA ESTABAS CON UNA MUJER, NO CON UN NIÑO.

Darren: Vamos a calmarnos sí, ¿de dónde sacas eso?

Chris: NO, NO ME QUIERO CALMAR, SI ME CALMO NO TE PUEDO DECIR QUE TE ODIO, QUE ME DUELE, ME HERISTE, ME LASTIMASTE

Darren: ENTRE ELLA Y YO NO HAY NADA TE LO JURO.

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta y Darren abrió, era una chica de vestuario

Vestuarista: Siento interrumpirlos, pero su discusión se oye y pues no creo que

Darren: Si gracias

Volvió a cerrar,

Darren: Este no es un lugar para que hablemos, por favor vamos a otro lado, te lo ruego

Chris: No esta vez Darren, no quiero más mentiras, no quiero hacerme daño, solo quiero olvidarte.

Chris salió del camerino, dejando a Darren en un pésimo estado, no entendía bien lo que pasaba, pero se lo imaginaba. Por su parte Chris estaba en el coche con su papá,

Tim: ¿Todo bien hijo?

Chris: Si

Tim: Esos ojos dicen todo lo contrario

Chris: No puedo, ¿cómo hago para olvidar?

Tim: Mi niño

Darren: Chris

Chris: Arranca por favor, no quiero hablar con él

Tim: Te parecerá una locura hijo, pero creo que debes hablar con él

Chris: ¿Cómo?

Tim: Entre ustedes siempre las cosas terminan así, y creo que eso es lo que los mantiene unidos, no otra cosa.

Darren: Yo… - se asomó por la ventanilla - Señor, yo quiero, necesito hablar con él, por favor

Tim: Está bien, hijo

Aunque toda su razón le decía que por nada del mundo se bajara, el corazón pareció servir de motor, le dio un beso a su papá y se bajó,

Tim: Te espero en la casa, y Darren cuídalo

Darren: Si lo haré.

Los dos se quedaron por minutos sin decir nada,

Chris: ¿Y bien?

Darren: En toda esta historia hay algo que no me cuadra, ¿por qué ese reclamo de que no era una farsa?

Chris: Porque ella me lo dijo, más bien me dejó un mensaje felicitándome por mi nueva relación y diciéndome que era bueno que me hubiera hecho a la idea de que tú ya estabas con una mujer como corresponde y no con un niño.

Darren: Ahora entiendo todo, te juro que es una farsa las cosas no han cambiado

Chris: Por favor si hasta la llevaste a San Francisco con tu familia, ¿y dices que no?, por favor

Darren: Tú saliste con el tipo ese, medio mundo te vio y andas con él

Chris: No

Darren: No te lo voy a negar, he tenido que andar con ella de arriba para abajo, soportando todo, pero no hay nada, y como van las cosas pronto se acabará este suplicio

Chris: ¿Cómo?

Darren: La producción de la película no está funcionando, y están pensando seriamente sacar a su personaje, para meterte a ti

Chris: ¿A mí?

Darren: Si, pero el productor quiere manejar bien las cosas, vamos a hablar a otro lado o quieres seguir aquí parado, a mí ya me duelen las piernas.

Chris: Está bien.

Darren: Te parece si vamos a mi casa, está cerca

Chris: Ok.

Llegaron al lugar, cuando entró vio algo que le movió todo su ser, en la sala estaba una foto de Chris en la mesa junto a varios papeles y su guitarra que estaba en el sillón.

Darren: Ummm, perdona el desorden

Chris: ¿Cómo?

Darren: El desastre, me puse a escribir y me dio la madrugada, y hoy no me dio tiempo de arreglarlo, además no esperaba visitas.

Chris: ¿Escribiendo?

Darren: Si, ya me descongelaron lo del disco va a salir el sencillo por principios de Junio y a la venta en Julio más o menos.

Chris: Que bueno, felicidades

Darren: Déjame, quito todo esto para que te sientes, regreso enseguida voy a dejar la guitarra allá arriba

Chris: Si

En su ausencia Chris tomó algunas de las hojas que estaban ahí, lo que leyó le hizo saber que Darren lo amaba y que su corazón seguía con él,

Chris: _Él me quiere, o para qué tendría una foto mía, todas estas canciones son de amor, de uno que está lejos, que no puede vivir, claro pero pueden ser para su hijo, no saques conjeturas._

Su pensamiento fue interrumpido por los pasos de Darren que bajaba la escalera

Darren: Listo, ahora solo quito esos papeles y esto ya parecerá casa

Chris: Darren, estas canciones

Darren: Las leíste

Chris: Si, lo siento tal vez no debí hacerlo, discúlpame

Darren: ¿Te gustaron?

Chris: Si, ¿qué hace mi foto ahí?

Darren: Tú me inspiraste para escribir todo esto, justo en el momento en que estoy a punto de caer, me reconforta saber que tú me amas y que esto será temporal, por eso...

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren: Cuando supe que salías con alguien, me puse como fiera, a punto estuve de ir a verte y armar todo un escándalo, si no fuera por Joey que me aconsejó que no lo hiciera, él me hizo ver que eras libre para hacer lo que te viniera en gana, y mientras yo no te pudiera ofrecer algo, tampoco tendría derecho a impedirte buscar el amor por otra parte.

Chris: No funcionó

Darren: Así que por eso dijiste que habías perdido en el amor

Chris: No, para nada, se debió a lo que me dijo Mia y a quien creía perdido era a ti. Lo que me dijo me afectó demasiado, todo concordaba, tú te alejaste, aunque tu llamada me dejó muchas dudas, era más mi coraje de que si andabas con alguien más me llamaras reclamándome de que saliera con alguien.

Darren: Maldita sea, te juro que en cuanto la vea me va a oír, una cosa es que tengamos que fingir ante las cámaras y otra que deje que se meta en mi vida.

Chris: ¿Por qué te alejaste?

Darren: No se me hacía justa la situación, el manejar todo se estaba haciendo un lastre muy pesado y lo que más me pesaba era lastimarte a ti.

Chris: Darren.

Darren: Lo siento, sé que me porté como un idiota, hasta estuve a punto de andar con ella de verdad, no aguanto la mentira, el ver que la gente en lugar de gustarle la idea la aborrece y aún se siguen aferrando a la situación, lo bueno es que todo terminará pronto.

Chris: ¿Cómo?

Darren: Si las cosas no mejoran, que lo dudo que lo hagan, la van a sacar, parece que va a entrar otra chica y Dom

Chris: ¿Y ahora te vas a empatar con ella?

Darren: No, al poco tiempo por eso de la distancia y esas cosas podré decir que la relación terminó por mutuo acuerdo

Chris: Todo esto parece película

Darren: Si, está más interesante que la que estoy actuando. Hazme favor, se muere mi abuelo y al día siguiente me voy a la playa en busca de ella.

Chris: No pues si.

Darren: ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

Chris: Un vaso de agua está bien.

Darren: ¿Y de comer?, no sé tú, pero yo me muero de hambre.

Chris: Ok, a mi también me apetece algo, ¿qué tal si lo preparamos?

Darren: Como en los viejos tiempos

Chris: Si, como en los viejos tiempos.

Pasaron un rato tan agradable que el tiempo se les fue como agua, prepararon unos sándwiches y Darren le cantó las canciones que compuso, Chris le dio su opinión y cuando menos se dieron cuenta ya eran las 11:00 de la noche, en eso sonó el teléfono

Chris: Bueno, papá

Tim: ¿Dónde estás?

Chris: Con Darren, lo siento se me pasó el tiempo

Tim: Ahh, tenía mucha preocupación no sabía si había hecho lo correcto

Chris: Si, en un rato más voy

Tim: No tardes

Chris: Si

Cuando colgó,

Chris: Era mi papá

Darren: Con todo esto se nos fue el tiempo, de por si no me quieren y llevándote tarde, en vez de sumar resto puntos.

Chris: No es que no te quieran, simplemente no les gusta que hagas sufrir a su bebé

Darren: ¿A su bebé?

Chris: No, no me hagas cosquillas

Toc, toc

Darren: ¿Quién será a estas horas?

Chris: Pues tú, ¿quién te visita a estas horas?

Darren: ¿Quién es?

- Soy yo mi amor

Chris: ¿Mi amor?

Darren: Ahh no, ya habíamos aclarado ese punto, es más, ve a la cocina

Chris: ¿Para qué?

Darren: Ya lo verás

Darren abrió la puerta,

Darren: ¿Qué quieres?

Mia: No me hables así, ¿no te da gusto ver a tu novia?

Darren: Ayy por favor no me digas que ya se te olvidó que todo es una farsa

Mia: No es farsa

Darren: ¿Ah perdón?, ¿en qué momento te he pedido que seas mi novia, me puedes explicar?

Mia: Pues no, pero tampoco es para tanto, no hay necesidad

Darren: Estás enterada que todo esto es producto de un requerimiento del productor

Mia: Yo… ¿dónde diablos estabas?, te estuve llamando toda la tarde y tu celular apagado

Darren: Trabajando.

Mia: ¿Estabas con él, verdad?

Darren: Con Chris, pues si, ¿y?

Mia: Tampoco creas que me voy a quedar como idiota mientras tú sales con él, para el mundo eres mi novio y te aguantas.

Darren: No discúlpame, mi vida es mi problema y yo lo amo a él

Mia: Él ni siquiera te quiere, yo si

Chris: Eso sí que no

Mia: ¿Chris? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Chris: Pues ya ves

Mia: A mí nunca me has invitado a tu casa, y este aquí

Darren: Te prohíbo que le hables así.

Mia: ¿Cómo me haces esto?

Darren: ¿Hacerte qué? tú hiciste más bien, le metiste ideas a Chris, bien que eres artista, verdad, pues te lo creyó, pero sabes algo, no puedes con el amor que siento por él, aunque Chris no quiera ni verme, mis sentimientos no los vas a cambiar.

Mia: ¡Esto no se va a quedar así! TAS

Chris: Si que se enojó

Darren: No es mi culpa, ella estaba conciente que era una farsa.

Chris: Darren creo que lo mejor será que nos mantengamos alejados un poco hasta que la cosa se calme

Darren: Yo no quiero estar lejos de ti, además me vas a tener que ver, tenemos varios conciertos juntos a finales de mayo y principios de junio

Chris: Cierto

Darren: Si y tenemos que ensayar

Chris: Pues si, pero tal vez para esas alturas ya no tengas que seguir fingiendo

Darren: Eso espero yo, te juro que ya me harté, mi hijo no la soporta, mi mamá que sabe la verdad me recrimina que viva en esta mentira, pero qué puedo hacer.

Chris: Esperar, siento no haber sido de ayuda pero me traicionó mi corazón,

Darren: ¿Te pusiste celoso?

Chris: Quisieras

Darren: A ver dime

Chris: Ya mejor llévame a mi casa

Darren: Si tienes razón, pero ¿todo ya está bien entre nosotros?

Chris: Si

Darren: ¿Ya no estás enojado conmigo?

Chris: No

Darren: ¿Ya no me quieres matar, ni golpear, ni nada por el estilo?

Chris: No, lo que quiero es….

Sin pensarlo le dio un beso, era la primera vez que Chris tomaba la iniciativa para besarlo, pero en su alma un trozo de vida había vuelto, ese motor que es el amor, le decía que era momento de aferrarse al sentimiento para bien o para mal, pero aunque a veces le doliera, aunque no pudieran estar juntos, eso lo movía, lo hacía vibrar y cantar con el alma.

Ya cuando lo dejaba en su casa,

Darren: Esta vez no quiero dejarte aquí, sino hasta la puerta de tu casa

Chris: No es necesario, no me van a robar subiendo las escaleras

Darren: Lo sé, pero por las dudas

Chris: Como quieras

En lo que iban caminando,

Darren: Por cierto, yo te expliqué lo de Mia, pero tú no me dijiste lo de las flores y el cine

Chris: Ayy, no creo que a un amigo le interese eso

Darren: De nuevo

Chris: Era broma, nada, me invitó a salir y yo acepté, pero solo como amigos, de hecho desde ese día no lo he vuelto a ver, además con los viajes dudo que lo pueda ver.

Darren: ¿Viajes?

Chris: Si voy a ir a NY y Canadá algunos días.

Darren: En serio

Chris: Si

Darren: Que envidia de la buena, yo por mientras tendré que seguir aguantando todo esto, pero ya solo será como un mes

Chris: Si que te urge terminar con eso

Darren: ¿Lo dudas?

Chris: Oye con todo esto, me dijiste que entraba Dom y alguien más, ¿qué van a hacer con Mia?

Darren: Van a matar a su personaje

Chris: ¿En serio?, pobre

Darren: Pues si, no se lo deseo, pero el ya quitármela de encima me pone feliz

Chris: Se nota.

El nuevo día llegó, pero para ambos las cosas pintaban mejor en su ánimo, se habían quedado atrás todos esos malos entendidos, Dom varios días atrás le había marcado para verse,

Dom: Hola

Chris: Hola

Dom: ¿Qué tal te va?

Chris: Bien gracias

Dom: Si eso veo, no me digas, ya perdió el trompudo aquel

Chris: ¿Cómo?

Dom: Es cierto que estás saliendo con alguien más, entonces lo que te tengo que decir ya no importa

Chris: Tranquilo, no salgo con nadie más y si tengo así la cara es porque ayer lo vi

Dom: ¿A quién?

Chris: ¿De quién estamos hablando?

Dom: No, ese tonto no me dijo nada, yo todo preocupado, ¿entonces ya sabes que entro a la película?

Chris: Si, ¿y qué onda cómo te fue de viaje?

Dom: Bien, el video quedó genial, claro que el tuyo no se queda atrás

Chris: Si te platicara todo lo que pasó en ese video.

Dom: Me imagino

Chris: No, no te imaginas, realmente fue

Dom: Cuéntame no me tengas así

Chris comenzó a narrarle todo lo que sucedió, cómo se pelearon, se gritaron y todo lo demás,

Dom: Esto está mejor que la película

Chris: Lo mismo dijo Darren, no me emociona esto, pero no lo puedo evitar y él tampoco

Dom: Y se acabará el suplicio, si mis cálculos no me salen mal, para el siguiente concierto, ya salió de la película y creo que hay otro evento algo de la honestidad en el auditorio, él confirmará la ruptura de la relación.

Chris: No quisiera estar en su lugar.

Dom: No, ni yo ¿Aún no sabes si entras?

Chris: No, todo está medio raro con eso de que la promoción de la película no va bien, la disquera no se quiere arriesgar, más bien lo que quiere es sacar a él de ahí y no meterme a mi.

Dom: Ni hablar

Chris: Veremos qué pasa.


End file.
